Take Me Home
by AnxietyGirl07
Summary: Violet Ranger has been staying with the Greene family ever since the outbreak. She was the one that fired the shot through the deer and into Carl. She knew that she had to earn forgiveness from the new group staying on the farm, but with a psychotic Shane on her ass and a redneck she can't seem to ignore. She's not sure she's going to be able to keep out of trouble for long.
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Violet stared at the clock, which rested on top of the fireplace. It was official, she was losing her mind. The house was silent, not a sound could be heard. Nothing fun ever went on, the closest thing to amusement Violet got was when Hershel caught Beth and Jimmy kissing in her room with the door closed.

She scratched the side of her head and rolled her head back, resting it against the couch. Violet played with her knife, doing the little knife tricks her daddy had taught her before the outbreak, those skills were proving to be quite useful now, but she rarely came in contact with any of the creepers.

Beth had once said the name creepers when she first saw one of the zombies, it had kinda caught on with everyone in the house, much to Hershel's dismay. He held the strong belief that they were all still human beings, that being said, that's probably why he keeps the creepers in the barn. Violet had helped out with putting them in there, and she had to feed them with Patricia. She believed that once you were bit, you were gone and it was the way it was going to be, but when she saw the sadness in Hershel's eyes, she couldn't say no to him.

When the bombs had been dropped, Violet had been in the city. She always drifted from place to place, and she ended up in the middle of the city, on the day of the apocalypse. She really was blessed with luck. Violet had grabbed a knife from behind the counter at one of the stores and she'd taken off out of the city. She did what she did best and drifted from place to place, until she came across the Greene Farm.

Hershel had taken her in, though she could see the caution in his eyes, but she was glad that he'd learned to trust her, along with his family. She was close to them all, they kind of reminded her of her family. She knew her mom and dad were dead, but she wasn't sure about her little brother. He was only nine, but because she had been in the city on the day of the outbreak, it was hard to find him, since he'd been down in Florida with her Uncle Frank.

She missed her baby brother. He was the only thing she had left, she just hoped he was still alive. Violet didn't have the best relationship with her parents, she didn't hate them, but she could tell that they were ashamed of her. She wasn't perfect, she didn't get the perfect grades in school. She just didn't live up to their expectations, and Violet felt like she'd let them down. That's why she was really close to her baby brother, he was her rock and now he was gone.

She knew her mom and dad were dead, because they'd died a year before in a car crash. She'd been in the backseat. Violet remembered the bright light and then the force of the car smashing into the right side of the truck. Her dad had died instantly and her mom died later in hospital. She had only just turned eighteen, it happened just a week after her eighteenth birthday. And where it happened wasn't too far away from the farm. Now she was nineteen and she still prayed that her baby brother was out there somewhere.

The creaking of floorboards, pulled Violet out of her deep thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Maggie, who was standing in the doorway. She quietly made her way over and sat down on the couch.

"You okay?" She breathed out and Violet nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I'm just really bored," Violet groaned. "There's nothing to do around here."

"You're such a child," Maggie laughed.

"You have farming...I hate farming, I'm not doing that," Violet retorted. "I'd love to do something more adventurous."

"Like what?" Maggie questioned.

"I don't know, just something that's better than sitting on my ass and doin' nothing," Violet glanced over at the open window, the curtains fluttering in the summer breeze. "I kinda' miss the city. More things to do."

"I never liked it. Daddy took me, Beth and Shawn into the city once and we lost Beth and daddy got mugged," Maggie smirked and Violet raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny, it sounds tragic."

"It was, but the mugger only took my daddy's wallet and there was only a ten dollar bill and a family photograph in there, then later we found Beth sitting with a homeless man who had a guitar, singing with him for tips. Beth said she'd loved to go back, but daddy banned us from ever going," Maggie explained and Violet chuckled.

"That sounds like Beth," Violet shifted in her seat and she glanced at the family photograph on the fireplace. "I'm glad that you still have your family around. I know your brother and mom aren't around anymore, but you have your daddy, Beth, Patricia and Otis."

"You never talk about your family," Maggie whispered and she played with her fingers. "I don't mean to pry-"

"You're not its fine. They just didn't make it, just like a lot of people I knew didn't," Violet flashed her an assuring smile and Maggie returned it.

"Beth's out with the horses. You should go and help her," Maggie suggested.

"Okay, I ain't got nothin' better to do," Violet got up from the couch with a sigh and she made her way out of the farmhouse. She scanned the area in front of her and she could see Patricia walking with Otis hand in hand. Patricia waved over at her and Violet made her way down the steps and over to them.

"How are you this morning?" Patricia asked with a bright smile.

"I'm fine," Violet's eyes hovered over to Otis, who had his shotgun resting on his shoulder. "You going hunting?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna catch me a buck," Otis gleamed with joy and an idea sparked in Violet's mind.

"Can I come with you?" She asked and Otis looked over at Patricia with a cautious look. "C'mon, please?"

"I don't know, that last time you fired a gun-"

"I know, how many times I didn't mean to kill the cow. I promise nothing will go wrong, I'm meant to be going to help Beth with the horses, but hunting sounds more fun, please?" Violet begged and Otis sighed, giving into her.

"Sure, okay you can come," He muttered and Patricia chuckled.

"You two have fun," She kissed Otis on the cheek and wandered off back into the farmhouse. Violet looked back at Otis and smiled linking arms with the older man.

"C'mon lets go hunt!" She chirped and pulled Otis along with her.

...

It was obvious to say that Otis really wasn't light on his feet, even she knew herself that to hunt, you've got to be quiet, but Otis's heavy breathing and loud footsteps crunching everything on the woodland floor, was probably scaring every animal in a ten mile radius off and letting every single creeper know nearby, that they were there and ready to be eaten.

Violet hovered her hand over her knife in her belt. She was much better with a knife, than a gun that was for sure. She always had a shaky hand and she could never aim a perfect shot, it irritated her, because she knew she couldn't always depend on a knife to keep her safe, but for now that was her only option.

They'd came across a young girl in the woods, with a princess rucksack. She was dead of course. She had a bullet wound to her head and Violet had felt bile rise in her throat. It reminded her of the young girl in the barn. Otis had come across her yesterday and she'd slipped from the pole, which was holding her and Violet didn't have it in her to put the poor girl down. So, she managed to wrestle with her and managed to get her into the barn.

It broke her heart, but she couldn't kill the young girl. She couldn't imagine what the young girls parents must be feeling, well that's if they're still alive, but she knew that if she'd came across her baby brother she wouldn't be able to put him down. It would destroy her.

"Violet," Otis whispered and he patted her arm. She looked over at him and he pointed through the trees and into the clearing of trees. "There's one beautiful buck."

"Let me," Violet whispered back and she nodded towards his gun.

"I wanna' do it," Otis retorted.

"Please, I promise I won't miss," Violet begged, pulling on his arm. "Please."

"Fine," He handed her his gun and she jumped up in excitement.

"Come to mama," She smirked and she carefully stepped out from behind the tree. She got down onto one knee and she held up the shotgun.

Violet lined up the shot and she closed one eye. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, this time she wasn't going to miss. She couldn't wait to bring this back to the farm. She smirked and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced through the young buck and Violet's eyes beamed with happiness. She watched the deer fall to the ground with a loud thump, but then she realized what she'd done. She saw the body of the young boy fall to the ground. His body immediately lifeless. The screams from two men echoed into her ears and she lowered her gun, her eyes widened and one of the men looked over at her, pure anger and hate in his eyes.

Otis stepped out from behind the trees and he observed the scene. He looked down at Violet, shame flooding in his eyes. She knew she'd fucked up pretty bad, her heart had dropped in her chest.

"We're from a farm...doctor, there's a doctor there," Otis breathed out and the man wearing the sheriffs' hat picked up the young boy and took off in a run after Otis.

The other man lingered for a second, then Violet was roughly pulled to her feet. He snatched the gun from her hands and threw it against the tree nearby. His grip tightened on her arm and she yelped out in pain. He began to drag her along behind him, like she was some kind of roadkill.

Branches tore into her clothes cutting her skin and face, but she didn't care. Her eyes were focused on the man carrying the young boy up ahead. She could hear his cries, and she could see his was struggling to keep it all together whilst carrying him. Violet could tell that he was his son and she felt the overwhelming urge to cry. She could never forgive herself if he died. She would be responsible for destroying that man's life.

Violet began to panic and her breathing became erratic. The man was thrashing her around like she was an old rag doll. Her eyes were stinging and her chest was heavy. She needed to stop, but she knew she couldn't. She needed to get back to the farm and help out with the boy.

The man that was pulling her, scared her a lot and she wasn't the type to scare easy. The look in his eyes wasn't normal, it made her skin crawl and she knew he was trouble. She just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her anymore then he already was, because she could tell that the boy meant something to him as well.

Violet knew she'd screwed up and she knew that she was going to have to deal with the consequences of what she'd done.

They ran out of the trees and into the field. The man was far ahead carrying the boy and Otis was stumbling behind them. Violet paused and she could see Maggie standing by the farmhouse. The man who had a death grip on her shoved her forward roughly and she fell to the ground. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up. He continued to pull her along and Violet looked at her arm and she could already see bruising forming on her wrist.

When they made it to the farmhouse, Violet let out a scream and she pulled herself out of his grasp and she glared daggers at him. He glared back at her, a deep growl erupting in his chest. She walked up the steps and she stepped inside the house. She could hear the commotion and she raced into the bedroom.

"Put pressure on the wound," Hershel demanded and the cop did and he looked down at his son on the bed. Hershel placed the stethoscope on the boy's chest and he paused for a second. "I've got a heartbeat."

Violet felt relief flood her body. That was a good sign, at least for now. She wish she could just erase the last hour of her life. She should've just helped Beth with the stupid horses.

"We need some space," Maggie ushered him backwards and Hershel looked over at him.

"What's your name?" Hershel asked.

"Rick," He replied blankly. "Rick, I'm Rick."

"Okay, Rick we're going to do everything we can," Hershel said and he began to help Maggie and Patricia with the boy. "You need to give us some room."

Rick stepped back and Violet watch his broken posture. He stared out of the window and Violet stepped forward, but Rick barged past her and made his way out of the house. Violet followed behind him and she saw Rick's friend and Otis outside.

Rick took off his hat and he looked around. Otis stumbled over, heaving for air and he took his hat off his head.

"Is he alive. Is he still alive?" Otis asked and Rick wiped his hand over his face, wiping the blood from his hand all over his face. Violet reached out to grab his arm, but Rick roughly pulled himself away from her. She bit down on her bottom lip, knowing she'd really messed up.

Rick's friend stepped forward and began to mutter words at Rick. He pulled out an old rag and wiped his face with it. Violet watched the interaction between the two and then she looked over at Otis. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm.

Rick headed back inside and his friend followed behind him. Violet looked back at Otis who nodded his head and they both followed after them. Hershel was taking a glance at the bullet wound and Rick wandered aimlessly into the room.

"Do you know his blood type?" Hershel asked.

"A positive. Same as mine," Rick replied.

"That's fortunate. Don't wander far, I'm gonna' need you," Hershel said, looking back at him. "What happened?" Hershel asked, looking at Otis, who looked at Violet.

"I-I didn't mean to I-I swear...I-I didn't see him," Violet stammered, rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "I shot a buck...It went straight through the buck and in-in to the boy...Hershel, I-I swear I never saw him."

"The deer definitely slowed the bullet down," Hershel replied, taking another look at the wound. "Which certainly saved his life." Violet felt another wave of relief wash over her. "But it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces, I'm gonna' be able to get the pieces out, I'm counting six."

Violet stared back at him blankly. She knew what that meant. The bullet was still in there, and that only meant one thing, pain, a lot of pain. He was only a young boy and she was going to be responsible for making him feel the worst pain he's ever going to feel in his life.

Rick began to shake his head and Violet stepped forward.

"I swear, I never saw him," Violet looked over at Beth, who reached out and placed a friendly hand on her arm.

"Lori doesn't know," Rick said. "My wife doesn't know," Rick's friend hushed him and placed his arm over his shoulder. "My wife doesn't know," He began to shake his head and he brought his hand up to his face. A cry escaped his lips and Violet felt tears burn in her eyes.

"Go sit down," Beth whispered and Violet shook her head.

"I can't-"

"You need to sit down. Patricia will have a look at those cuts on your face," Beth said.

"I'm fine. The kids more important, than some damn scratches!" Violet snapped and Beth's eyes widened. "Sorry."

"Just go and sit down on the couch," Beth replied and Violet turned to leave, but Rick and his friend pushed past her and shut the door behind them. The slamming of the door seemed to echo loudly into her ears and a whimper escaped her lips and her eyes drifted to the floor.

...

Violet's eyes snapped over to the boy and he began to squirm under Hershel's hold. She made her way over and helped to hold him down. Patricia and Beth continued to work around him and Hershel looked over at Maggie and nodded his head.

"Rick," Maggie opened the door and called out to Rick and he came back into the room. "He needs blood."

"Dad!" The boy cried out and Rick's hard exterior broke at the sound of his son's cries.

"You! Hold him down!" Hershel demanded and Rick's friend pushed Violet out of the way and Beth helped her back up onto her feet.

"DAD!" The boy screamed and Rick let the tears fall from his eyes. Hershel stuck the tool into the wound and the boy screamed out in agony, gripping at the sheets.

"Stop! YOUR KILLIN' HIM!" Rick raced forward, but Patricia grabbed him.

"Rick! Do you want him to live?" Hershel shouted back, not looking away from the task at hand. Violet felt hot tears stream down her face at the boys screams. It made her feel sick. This was all her fault.

"He needs blood," Maggie said and the man holding the boy down looked back at Rick.

"DO IT NOW!" He yelled and Rick continued to stare at his son.

Patricia grabbed his arm and pushed the needle into his skin. Violet watched in horror as the boy stopped moving. Rick looked over quickly and the man holding him down looked over at Hershel shaking his head.

"Wait...Wait," His voice croaked and he stared at Hershel.

"He's just passed out," Hershel assured him and Rick stared at his son's lifeless body in fear and pain.

The squelching sound coming from the boys wound, was making Violet want to be sick. She could see the concentration on Hershel's face and he eventually pulled a piece of the bullet out and held it up in front of his face.

"One down," He placed the piece into the metal bowl. "Five to go."

...

Violet sat in the window watching Hershel taking the boy's blood pressure. Patricia was dealing with Rick and the blood. His friend was leaning against the fireplace, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

Violet looked out at the dry summers day. When she'd said that she wanted more excitement in her life. She didn't mean this, she'd give anything just to go back to this morning and to have helped Beth out with the horses.

She looked back over at the pale form of the boy. Rick was looking around the room, his facial expression was unreadable to her and she knew that she was to blame for the pain he was feeling.

"Pressure's stable," Hershel said and Patricia nodded her head.

"Lori needs to be here," Rick said, shaking his head. "She doesn't even know what's going on. I-I gotta' go find her, bring her back."

"You can't do that," Hershel responded.

"She's his mother!" Rick snapped back. "She needs to know what's happened. Her son's lying here shot! Because of her!" Rick yelled pointing at Violet. She stared back at him blankly and Hershel looked over at her.

"And he's going to need more blood," Hershel stated. "He can't go no more than fifty feet from this bed," Hershel looked over at Rick's friend and he nodded his head in agreement.

Rick stood up suddenly and Patricia reached out to grab him, when he struggled to stand properly. His friend walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey c'mon," He whispered.

"I'm alright," Rick replied, pushing him away from him and he walked off. Patricia went to follow after him, but his friend stopped her.

"It's alright, I got it," He disappeared after Rick, shutting the door behind him. Patricia looked over at Violet and flashed her a smile.

"Please don't smile at me...I don't deserve it...Look what I've done," Violet cried, wiping the stray tears from her face.

"Sweetheart, it was an accident," Patricia walked over and sat in the window with her.

"I could've killed him..." Violet stared back at Patricia. "You shouldn't have let me go."

"I can't control the decisions you make," Patricia said. "You made a mistake and you've got to pay the consequences, but I don't hate you, and neither does Hershel-"

"That boys going to hate me, when he wakes up he's going to hate me, and that doesn't compare to his mom, Rick and his psycho friend!" She hissed.

"Let's have a look at them cuts," Patricia reached out and traced her finger over one of the cuts on her face and Violet flinched.

"I really didn't mean too," Violet whimpered.

"I know," Patricia whispered back. "I know you didn't."

"Is he going to be okay?" Violet asked.

"I think so," Hershel replied getting to his feet and he opened up the door, wiping his hands on an old rag. "He's out of danger, for the moment."

Violet pushed Patricia's hands away from her face and they both walked up behind Hershel. Violet looked over at Maggie and she sent her a smile and Violet nodded back.

"But I need to remove them remaining fragments," Hershel explained.

"How?" Rick croaked and Hershel sighed. "You saw how he was."

"I know, that fragment was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the others."

"Oh god," Rick sighed.

"There's more," Hershel interjected and Rick looked over at him.

"Tell me," His voice was a rough whisper.

"His bellies distended, his pressures dropped...It means there's internal bleeding. A fragment must've nicked one of the blood vessels," Hershel explained and Violet placed a hand to her mouth, to block out the sound of her sobs. Patricia placed her hand on Violet's back and stroked small circles in an attempt to sooth her.

Rick nodded his head. His face flushing white and his eyes burning with fresh tears.

"I have to open him up," Hershel continued. "Find the bleeding and stitch it. He can't move while I'm in there and I mean at all. If he reacts the same way as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes." Rick stared down at the wooden floor, then back up at Hershel.

"To even try this, I have to put him under, but if I do he won't be able to breathe on his own...the same bad results," Hershel shook his head.

"What will it take," Rick croaked.

"You need a respirator," Otis said, stepping forward. "What else?"

"The tube that goes with it and the surgical equipment-"

"If you had all that, could you save him?" Rick questioned.

"If I had all that...I could try," Hershel replied, not wanting to fill Rick's mind with false hope.

"The nearest hospital went up in flames a few months ago," Otis said.

"There's a high school," Violet suggested and Hershel looked over his shoulder and nodded at her.

"That's what I was thinking. They set up a FEMA shelter there, it will have everything we need," Hershel said, looking back at Otis.

"The place was overcrowded the last time I was there, you couldn't get near it. Maybe it's better now," Otis explained.

"I guess it's all down to me," Rick's friend said from the corner and Violet looked over at him.

"Shane, I hate for you to do this alone," Rick replied.

Violet stared back at Shane. The name somehow suiting him better than any other name. His eyes still looked possessed to her and it still made her skin crawl. She could tell that she was on his bad side and she didn't like it one bit.

"C'mon now, I'll be fine," Shane said and he looked over at Hershel. "Doc, why don't you write me up a list and get me a map."

"You won't need a map, because I'll take you there," Otis stepped forwards and Violet shook her head.

"Otis, no," Patricia said, moving past Hershel.

"I'm responsible for this. I should go," Violet stepped past Patricia and stood in front of Otis.

"No, I'll go," Otis smiled at her and Patricia shook her head frantically.

"No," Patricia repeated.

"That boy needs help...I'll be alright," He assured Patricia and she stared back at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Shane asked.

"Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" Otis asked and Shane shook his head. "Then, we either do this slow or quick?"

"Quick," Shane replied.

"Thank you," Rick stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just doing what I can to help out," Otis responded. "I need to go get some things," Otis walked off and then Maggie stepped over to Rick.

"Where is she, your wife?" She asked.

"In the woods," Rick replied.

"I'll go find her," Maggie nodded her head and Hershel shook his.

"Maggie-"

"No, daddy I want to help," She stood her ground and Violet walked past Hershel.

"I'll go to...You have a group don't you?" She asked Rick and he looked at her with pure disgust and hatred.

"Yes!" He spat and Violet cringed at his tone.

"I'll go with Maggie and she can bring your wife back and then I'll stay with your group and lead them back," Violet explained.

"Violet, I think you should stay here," Patricia said.

"No, I'm going with Maggie," Violet replied, stepping away from her and closer to Maggie.

"Okay," Maggie said. "Let's go saddle up a horse."

...

Maggie gripped onto the reigns and rode through the trees. Violet had a firm grip on the baseball bat and she kept her eyes peeled for creepers. She preferred a baseball bat over a gun any day. She was captain of the softball team at school. So, she had the perfect swing.

Violet knew that she needed to bring Rick's group back. It was the least she could do, but she understood that this wasn't going to make up for what she did, she wasn't sure anything would, but she needed to try somehow.

Screams filled the woods and Maggie urged the horse to go faster. Up ahead, Violet could see a blond women screeching loudly, trying to get away from a creeper. She tapped Maggie's arm and she nodded her head. As they got closer, Violet jumped off the horse and she swung her bat, knocking the creeper down. She then used the end of the bat to smash its skull in.

Maggie brought the horse to a halt and she stared down at the women. Violet looked over her shoulder and saw four people running over.

"Lori?" Violet asked the woman on the floor and she shook her head.

"Lori Grimes?" Maggie asked, looking over at the other people.

"I'm Lori," Lori stepped forward, panic flooding her face.

"Rick sent us, you gotta' come now," Maggie demanded, gesturing for her to come closer.

"What?" Lori asked, confused as to what was going on.

"There's been an accident-"

"I shot your son," Violet spoke up and Lori turned to look at her.

"Carl," Lori whispered.

"It was an accident. I never saw him-"

"He's still alive, but you gotta' come now," Maggie intervened. Lori hesitated and Violet glanced at the man behind her. He was carrying a crossbow and glared at the scene before him. "Rick needs you, now!" Lori took off her rucksack and tossed it to the floor and then the redneck held out his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we don't know these girls! You can't get on this horse!" He hollered.

"Rick said you have others, back on the highway. Violet here will bring you back to our farm," Maggie took off on the horse and Violet watched them disappear and when they were fully out of sight. She sighed and turned around to face them all.

Another creeper came stumbling out of the trees, groaning loudly. The redneck held up his crossbow.

"Shut up!" He snapped, firing a bolt into its skull. "Now, who the hell are you meant t'be kid?"

"I'm Violet, and I'm not a kid" She walked over to the blond woman and held out her hand and she grabbed a hold of it and got to her feet.

"Coulda' fooled me," He muttered, pulling the bolt from the creepers skull.

"You shot Carl?" An older woman stepped past the Korean man and Violet nodded her head.

"It was a-an accident," She stammered. "I was huntin' a buck with Otis and I didn't see him until the buck hit the ground and it was too late."

"Your face," The blond woman stepped forward and pointed to the cuts on her face.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"I'm Andrea," She said and Violet smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you."

"That there's Glenn," She pointed to the Korean man and Violet nodded at him. "That's Carol and that's Daryl."

"Okay," Violet whispered. "Rick said there were others back at the highway?"

"Yeah," Glenn said and he continued to stare at the place Maggie had disappeared off too. "That girl?"

"Maggie," Violet smirked.

"Maggie," Glenn whispered.

"C'mon, we gotta' get back to the highway!" Daryl snapped and he shot a glare over at Violet, before heading off into the trees and everyone followed him.

The older woman, Carol stayed behind and walked in step with her. Violet looked over at the fragile woman and she could see that her eyes were bloodshot and shinning with fresh tears.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked.

"My daughter's missing. Walkers came when we were on the highway and she got scared and ran," She explained with a sob.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Violet whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I should've protected her-"

"Hey, don't be like that, I'm sure she's out there safe, you'll find her," Violet assured her.

"You're too kind," Carol replied.

"I'm just tryin' to fix my mistake."

...

Violet stood on the highway. The graveyard of cars surrounding her. She'd met Dale and T-Dog who were standing by the RV, and Carol was standing next to her rubbing her arms. She looked around the cars, struggling to keep it together.

"I can't do it," Carol said. "I can't just leave."

"Carol," Dale spoke out and he leaned against the RV. "The group is split, we're scattered and weak."

"But what if she comes back and we're not here...it could happen," Carol strained her voice and Violet looked at the looks everyone was giving her. She could tell that they didn't have hope for the missing girl.

"If Sophia found her way back and we're gone...that would be awful," Andrea said, looking over at Dale.

"Okay," Daryl nodded his head. "We've gotta' plan for this. I say tomorrows good enough to pull off stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll keep watch tonight, stay up on the RV."

Violet smile at the unexpected suggestion from Daryl. She knew judging a book by a cover wasn't something you should do, but the first thing she thought when she saw him was redneck trailer trash. He was the type of person her mom had told her to stay away from, the kind of person her dad would tell terrible stories about.

"If the RV's stayin' I'm staying," Dale said, messing with his hat.

"Thank you," Carol whispered. "Thank you, both."

"I'm in," Andrea said, raising her hand.

"Well if your all staying-"

"No, Glenn you take Carol's car and find this farm," Dale interjected.

"Why is it always me?" Glenn retorted.

"You need to reconnect with our people and find out what's going on. Most of all you need to get T-Dog there," Dale explained and Glenn looked at everyone, and they were agreeing with Dale. "This is not an option, that cut has gone from bad to worse, it's a very serious blood infection, get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics."

"We do have antibiotics," Violet said and she saw Daryl turn and walk away, heading over to a bike.

"T-Dog will die, no joke," Dale's tone was deadly serious and Glenn nodded his head. Violet watched Daryl pull out a bag and he looked over at Dale.

"Why did you wait till now to say anythin' I still have my brothers stash," Daryl muttered, rummaging through the bag. "Got some kickass painkillers," He threw the bottle to Glenn.

Violet heard a twig snap and she turned away and walked over to the barrier. She scanned the treeline, gripping her bat tight. She couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean nothing was there. She heard someone cough and she turned around to face everyone.

"Are you stayin' with us or are you going back with Glenn and T-Dog?" Dale asked.

"I'll stay here with you guys," Violet replied and Carol smiled at her.

"Thank you," She whispered and Violet nodded her head in response. She could feel someone's burning gaze in the side of her head and it wasn't hard to figure out who it was.

Violet looked over at Daryl and he looked her up and down, before turning away and returning to his bike.

"How old are you?" Andrea asked.

"Nineteen," Violet replied.

"That woman, Maggie is she your sister?" Carol wondered.

"No," Violet smirked, running a hand through her long brown hair. "None of them are. I don't have any family left. I came across their farm at the beginning of the outbreak and they took me in-"

"She only asked if she was ya sister, never asked for your fuckin' life story," Daryl hissed and Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you just a box of firecrackers."

* * *

 **AN: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave me a review so I know to post more for you, because I already have a few chapters written. I'm very new to this, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and I hope you stick around :)**

 **Song:** **Breakaway - George Ezra**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Thank you to those of you who read the first chapter. Thank you to Aka Breeno and Faelyght for reviewing and I hope more of you review this chapter.**

 **Song: Jess Glynne - Don't be so hard on Yourself.**

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

Violet sat opposite Andrea, whilst she played with the gun. Night had fallen and the irritating sound of the gun was grating on her last nerve. Daryl was lying on the RV floor with his hands behind his head. Violet looked over at Carol, her body was shaking from her cries and Violet felt her heart ache. Andrea didn't seem to be paying attention, she was too focused on the gun.

Violet had already made up her mind that she was never going to lay her hand on a gun again, because whenever she did something bad happened. She glanced at her bloodstained bat, and she knew that, that and her knife would get her by for now.

Daryl shifted on the floor and looked over at Carol. Violet saw a hint of annoyance on his face, and she wasn't sure if it was because of Carol's cries or because of the noise Andrea was making. If it was because of Carol, then he needed a smack in the goddamn face for being so rude. The poor woman had lost her child, she could relate to that, because her baby brother, Oscar was gone.

Andrea began to push the bullets into the magazine and Daryl turned and looked over at her. Andrea had her full attention on the task at hand and Violet wondered why she was acting so serious about the gun. She looked pained to be doing it.

Daryl sat up with a grunt and Violet looked over at him. He paused for a second and he bit on the side of his thumb, then got to his feet. He grabbed his crossbow, which was resting behind Violet and he put it on his back.

"I'm gonna' need my clip now," He grunted and Andrea handed it to him. "I'm gonna' walk the road. Look for the girl."

"I'll come with you," Violet whispered and his eyes narrowed at her. "I just wanna' help," Violet said and she looked back at Carol, who looked over at them, wiping her tears away. Violet flashed her a smile and she returned it.

"C'mon," Daryl muttered and he walked out of the RV. Violet grabbed her bat and followed him. Daryl turned on his torch and Violet looked up at Dale, who was standing on top of the RV, scanning the area.

"I'm going off into the forest, see if I can give her some light. Let her know we're here," Daryl explained.

"Do you think you should be going?" Dale asked, looking down at Violet.

"I can handle myself," Violet replied.

"We don't know that-"

"I can," Violet hissed and Dale nodded.

"Okay," He retorted, raising his hands up in defense.

"You comin' kid?" Daryl asked, messing with his crossbow.

"Yeah," She walked over to him. "And I'm not a kid."

...

Violet walked next to Daryl, following the woodland trail. His huge light lit up the path ahead and she kept a death grip on her bat. The last time she'd been out this late at night, was on the first day of the outbreak and she'd been attacked by a lot of creepers.

She felt her nerves rushing through her body, and she pinned it down on Daryl. For some reason he made her feel nervous and not in a good way. He didn't creep her out, it was just the stories her daddy had told her about people like him, and it gave her every right to be cautious, since they were out in the woods in the middle of the night.

Daryl took his crossbow off his back and held it in his hand. He looked around, his eyes alert and ready. Violet could tell he had hunter in his blood, the crossbow also gave it away. She heard the crunching of leaves and Daryl stopped, raising up his crossbow. A creeper came stumbling out and she saw he was about to fire a bolt at its skull, but she stepped in front of his firing line. She held up her bat and swung hard, knocking the creepers head clean off and she pulled her knife from her belt and stabbed it between the eyes.

"Damn creeper," She muttered, pulling her knife back out.

"Creeper? That's such a crap name," Daryl snickered, lowering his crossbow.

"Well, what the hell do you call them?" She questioned.

"Walkers," He retorted.

"Yeah, well Beth came up with the name," She replied.

"Who the hell's Beth?"

"She's back on the farm, she's my friend," She explained.

"I don't care," He carried on walking ahead and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," She whispered and followed him. She walked back into pace with him and he shone his torch around. "Do you think Sophia's ever gonna' be found?"

"You got that look on your face, same as everyone else. What the hell's wrong with you people," He growled and he looked around at the trees.

"I never meant it like that," Violet said and Daryl glared at her.

"Sure you didn't, just like you didn't mean to shoot Carl," He retorted.

"Hey! Now, that's not fair!" She shouted.

"Shut the fuck up," He hissed. "Your gonna' let every walker nearby, know we're here."

"Well, do you? Do you think she'll be found?"

"She's probably in a cabin somewhere. People get lost and survive, it happens all the time," He explained.

"She's just a little girl," Violet whispered. "I wouldn't be able to survive out there on my own at her age."

"You survived and your a little girl," He growled.

"I'm not a little girl!" She snapped.

"Hell, I was younger than her when I got lost. Nine days scourin' the woods, wipin' my ass with poison oak."

"Did people find you?" Violet asked.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress. Merle was off in juvie. Didn't even know I was gone," He looked over at her. "I made my way back though, went straight into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I was a little worse for wear, but that was all."

"That's horrible," Violet whispered. "That must've been hard."

"I don't need your pity!" He spat.

"I don't pity you," Violet said.

"Anyway, the difference is Sophia has people lookin' for her. I call that an advantage," He murmured and Violet smiled.

"I suppose your right," She whispered and she carried on ahead. "What signs are we actually lookin' for?"

"Anything that indicates human movement...maybe blood or torn fabric from her clothes," He explained, scanning the ground.

"W-Wait," Violet stuttered, coming to a stop in front of him and he almost walked into her.

"Watch it kid!" He snapped.

"Sophia, she didn't have a backpack with princesses on...did she? Please tell me she didn't?" She panicked, beginning to freak out.

"What the hell are ya rambling on about, girl?"

"B-Before, I accidentally shot Carl. Otis and I came across a young girl. She was dead, had a bullet wound to her head, she had this princess backpack on her," Violet looked over at Daryl with teary eyes.

"No, that wasn't her."

"Thank god," Violet sighed and Daryl walked past her and carried on following the trail. She kept her distance and decided she was better suited to watch his back.

Violet just wanted to get back to the farm and go see everyone. She wanted to see if Carl was okay and she wanted to beg Rick and Lori for forgiveness. It was bound to happen soon though, she always managed to find a way to mess good things up. The farm was probably the best thing to come across in the middle of the apocalypse and along with that she'd been blessed with a new family, blessed with people she could trust.

She stared at Daryl's back. The only thought on her mind was, sleeveless shirt? Why the hell was he wearing that? She could tell they'd been torn off by hand and she smirked to herself. His fashion sense wasn't the best, but for some reason it suited him perfectly.

Violet came up behind him and a noise came from the trees and he raised his crossbow. His sudden movement making her jump backwards. She pulled out her knife and gripped her bat, tight.

Daryl began walking through the trees and she carefully followed him. He was crouched down slightly and she mimicked his actions. They made their way deeper into the trees, until they came to a clearing. There was a little campsite, with a huge tent in the middle, bags of rubbish were scattered around and Violet wondered where the people who camped here were.

They walked further in and when Daryl's torch landed on one of the trees. She saw the member of the camp who'd used to live here. She gulped and tapped Daryl's arm. He looked over and he stood up straight.

"What the hell," Daryl said, lowering his crossbow and staring up at the walker hanging from the tree.

Violet stared up at the man hanging from the tree. She felt physical sick, not just from the stench of rotting flesh, but from the realization that he'd taken his own life. How could someone do that? Violet believed that you should be grateful that you are given life and you shouldn't take it, because if people like him think they should take their own, it's not fair on the people who get it taken away from them. Like her parents.

The walker reached out his arms and swung them around, with no sense of direction. Daryl stepped closer and looked him over. Then Violet saw there was something nailed to the tree.

"Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit," Daryl read the words from the sign and he looked back up at the walker. "Dumbass didn't know to shoot himself in the head. Left himself as a swinging piece of bait, now he's a mess."

Violet leaned forward, nausea taking over her body. She placed the back of her hand to her mouth and she swayed slightly.

"You alright?" Daryl asked, looking back at her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," She responded.

"Well go ahead if your gonna," He looked away from her and back up at the walker.

"No, it'll pass over soon," She brought her hand away from her mouth, and stood up straight. "How'd you learn to shoot?" Violet asked, wanting to change the subject.

"You gotta eat, this is the one thing we and the walkers have in common. We're probably the closest thing he's had to food since he turned," Daryl said, avoiding Violet's question. "Look at him, hangin' there like a big piñata," He smirked and pointed at his legs. "Other walkers, must've came and ate all the flesh from his legs."

Violet felt the sick rise in her throat and she hunched over, throwing up in the bush nearby. She leaned against the tree and her fingers curled into the bark, cutting through her skin. She coughed, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I was tryin' to change the subject," Violet wheezed.

"We'll call that payback for havin' pity on me," Daryl replied and Violet glared at him. "C'mon, let's head back."

"Aren't you gonna' put him out of his misery?" Violet asked, pointing her bat at the walker.

"Nah, he ain't hurtin' nobody," Daryl said. "Ain't wastin' an arrow either. He made his choice, opted out. Let him hang," Daryl turned away and Violet did agree with him, but the poor man deserved to be put out of his misery.

Violet stepped closer and she stared up at him. He began to swing his arms more and his groans were louder and hoarser, as he tried to reach out for her, but couldn't reach. Daryl looked over and rolled his eyes.

"We gotta' go," Daryl said and she continued to gaze up at the walker.

"Would you please put him down?" Violet asked, not looking over at him.

"Why?"

"No one deserves to be left hanging out here, especially alone," She replied.

"They don't have feelings," He said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care...no one deserves it," She whispered.

Daryl raised up his crossbow and he fired an arrow. It pierced through the walker's skull and his head rolled forwards. Violet looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Thank you," She said.

"Still a waste of an arrow," He muttered and then walked off.

Violet looked up at the walker and she sent a prayer up into the sky. She wasn't a religious person, but Hershel had rubbed off on her a bit and she believed that everyone that turned deserved to go to heaven. If there even was one.

She sighed and turned on her heel. She took off in a jog and tried to catch up with Daryl's fading form.

...

Violet stepped out of the trees and Daryl was ahead of her and climbing over the barrier. She saw the graveyard of cars on the highway and sighed, walking up the small hill and she climbed over the barrier. Daryl was making his way through the cars and Violet slowly followed behind him.

She saw all the dead bodies in the cars and it made her heartache when she saw baby toys and car seats. She knew that a lot of babies would've died, but the realization that it was true was probably the hardest thing to face.

Up ahead, Violet could see Dale and Andrea on top of the RV and Carol was hanging around by the door. They made their way over and Carol looked over at them and she let out a cry, then ran inside, slamming the door behind her. Dale and Andrea climbed down from the RV and walked over to greet them.

"No luck?" Dale asked and Daryl shook his head, then he walked inside the RV.

"He tried...he really wants to find this young girl," Violet said and Dale nodded his head.

"I know he does...We all do," He sighed. "You should go inside and get some sleep."

"I'm fine. I'll take watch up on the RV, it's the least I could do," Violet replied and she climbed up the ladder and took a seat on the chair.

"Goodnight," Dale waved at her and he went inside the RV. Andrea lingered for a second and she looked up at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Andrea asked.

"Sure."

"Have you ever wanted to take your own life?"

"No," Violet said through gritted teeth. "Why have you?"

"Yes, I tried to...We were at the CDC, and the place was about to blow up. I wanted to stay, but Dale made the decision to save me-"

"You should be thanking that man then, not hating him I can see the look in your eyes. He doesn't deserve it, you should be grateful that you're alive," Violet explained.

"You speak wisely for a nineteen year old girl," Andrea said.

"I know," She replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders and then Andrea went inside the RV.

Violet stared out at the graveyard of cars. She hoped Otis was doing okay out there. She still thought she should've gone, since it was her that created this mess. She wanted to get back to the farm and see if Otis was back safely and to see if Carl was doing okay.

She wrapped her finger around the ends of her hair. It rested by her stomach and she always prided herself in caring for her hair, but now she didn't have the time to maintain the kind of routine she used to. Now the length was a disadvantage, because a walker could grab onto it easily if they wanted to and then she would be dead.

Dead. She hoped that her baby brother wasn't dead. One day, she hopes she'll find him.

...

Morning came a few hours later and Dale was the first one to wake up and step outside of the RV. Violet's eyes burned from all the watching, she swear she hadn't even blinked once, until Daryl came out of the RV and slammed the door shut making her jump.

"How was watch?" Dale asked.

"Fine," Violet's voice croaked and she coughed to clear her throat. She stood up and jumped down from the RV, not even using the ladder and she landed next to Daryl. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You'll break your legs if ya keep doin' that," He muttered.

"Whatever," Violet replied and then Andrea and Carol came out of the RV.

"Are we headin' to the farm now?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah, Violet I need you in the front of the RV with me, to show me the way," Dale said and she nodded.

"Okay, that's fine," Violet responded.

"We need to leave her a sign," Carol said. "Sophia..."

"We'll leave her a sign and some food supplies," Andrea said.

"Let's make a sign, then go," Daryl muttered and he made his way over to a dusty car.

"Let's go inside," Violet suggested to Carol and she nodded.

They both went inside the RV and Carol took a seat. Violet climbed into the front and Dale soon joined her and then Andrea got into a silver car. Violet watched Daryl make a sign on one of the cars and he left some supplies for her. He made his way over to his bike and he got on, bringing the engine to life.

"Lead the way Violet," Dale said

It didn't take long to get there. They made their way along the road and Andrea went ahead in the silver car and Daryl was in front of her. Violet glanced back at Carol who was gazing out of the window, sadness apparent on her face.

"Hey, Carol," Violet said and Carol looked over. "We'll find her."

"Thank you," Carol whispered and she played with her fingers.

Violet could see people moving logs by the trees and she saw Glenn, Jimmy, T-Dog, Shane, Beth and Maggie. Violet smiled as they got closer. Eventually they pulled up at the front of the farmhouse and Violet was the first out of the RV. She raced around the front and Beth and Maggie ran towards her. She hugged them both tight and then Jimmy walked over.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Beth beamed up at her and Violet smiled.

Rick walked out and Hershel, Lori and Patricia came out behind him. Everyone stood around looking between one another. Then Dale stepped forward.

"How is he?" Dale asked.

"He'll pull through," Lori said and everyone smiled. "Thanks to Hershel and his people," She sent a cold look in Violet's direction, but Violet accepted it. She deserved it.

"And Shane, we would've lost Carl if it wasn't for him," Rick looked back at Shane who looked down at the ground. Dale stepped forward and hugged Rick. Violet looked over at Patricia, her eyes were red and it was clear that she'd been crying.

Violet stumbled back and Carol grabbed her arm. She looked around at everyone, noticing who wasn't there. Patricia looked over at her with teary eyes.

"W-Where is he!?" Violet shouted, catching everyone's attention. Hershel sighed and then Maggie and Beth looked down at the ground. "N-No," Violet whimpered. She looked around at everyone, her eyes landing on Daryl. His face had softened slightly, and he wasn't looking at her like she was a kid. Now he was the one looking at her in pity.

"H-He didn't make it," Patricia sobbed.

"N-No," Violet cried. "This is my fault...m-my fault," She waved her arms around and Beth stepped towards her, but she stepped away.

Violet ran past Beth and inside the farmhouse. She stumbled over to the couch and sat down. She placed her head in her hands and began to cry. She heard the door open and then close, and she looked over at Hershel. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder.

Otis was dead, because of her. She should be the one that's dead, not Otis.

...

Violet stared blankly at the pile of rocks. Beth placed one on top and she walked back over to Violet. Hershel looked over to her and she picked up one of the rocks and slowly made her way over. She gently placed it on the pile and she felt Daryl's gaze burning into the side of her head. She looked over at him and he looked away from her.

Violet turned on her heel and made her way back over to Beth and Patricia. She grabbed a hold of Patricia's hand and gave it a squeeze, flashing her an assuring smile.

"Bless him God. Father of our lord, Jesus Christ," Hershel closed his book. "Prayers be to him, for the good of our brother, Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever are most precious asset. We thank you God, with the peace he'll enjoy and embrace. He died as he lived, in grace."

Violet looked over at Shane. He was looking anywhere, but at Hershel or Otis's grave. His new haircut made him look scarier in Violet's eyes and his sickening eyes were darker. She could tell that his story was a lie. She may be young, but she wasn't stupid. He was hiding something.

"Shane," Hershel said and Shane looked over at him. "Will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it," Shane said. "I'm sorry."

"I'll say something," Violet said and Hershel nodded her way. "Wow, I don't think I can say how much I regret letting you go...It should've been me. Patricia, I'm sorry. I should've gone instead, if I did, then Otis would still be here, but for what it's worth Otis was a great man. He tried to teach me to shoot, but that didn't really go to plan, because I ended up shooting your prized cow, but like Otis used to say, you win some you lose some, but life keeps going. I'm sure he's looking down on us now, happy that he died a hero," Violet looked over at Shane, her eyes narrowing at his.

"If it wasn't for Otis I would be dead, and so would Carl," Shane picked up a rock and walked over to the pile. "He saved us both."

Violet was tempted to growl at him, but she kept herself under control. Shane may be fooling everyone else, but he wasn't fooling her at all. She looked to see Daryl was watching Shane closely, almost as if he was thinking the same thing as her.

...

Maggie placed the map on the bonnet of the car. Rick, Hershel, Andrea, Daryl and Violet stood around it. Violet was ready to help find Sophia, but she could see the anger in Shane and Rick's eyes. Shane's was the worst, Violet reckoned that she just needed to give Rick a while to calm down and then she would try and earn his forgiveness, but she wasn't sure that Shane deserved her forgiveness. Something else definitely happened with Otis, but Shane was happy to stick to his story.

"How long has this girl been missing?" Hershel asked.

"This would be day 3," Rick said.

"County survey map," Maggie said, rolling it out on the bonnet. "Shows terrain and elevation," She placed rocks on the corners to hold it down.

"This is great, an easy way to get things organized," Rick nodded at Maggie and she smiled. "We'll grid the whole area and start searching in teams."

"Not you, not today," Hershel said and Rick looked over at him. "You gave three units of blood. You wouldn't last five minutes hiking in this heat, before passing out. You with your ankle busted up, you won't be no use to anybody."

Shane sighed and Violet looked over at him. She then looked over at Daryl who was carefully studying the map.

"Guess it's just me," Daryl said. "I'ma head back to the creek, work my way from there."

"I could still be useful," Shane butted in. "I could drive around the estates and see if Sophia wandered back."

"Alright," Rick nodded his head. "Tomorrow then, we'll start doing this right."

"This means we can't just have people out there with knives," Shane explained. "Apart from her, she stays well away from a gun," He pointed at Violet and she growled at him.

"I wasn't planning on using a gun," She muttered.

"You're not going anywhere," Hershel said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Before Otis left he told me about the young girl you came across," Hershel explained. "He said you weren't acting right after that."

"I was acting fine!" Violet snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm not allowing you to go off and look for the little girl. It's too many bad memories for you. I know you're still thinking about your baby brother," Hershel slammed his hand against the bonnet. "That is my final decision."

"Yeah and the last time I checked you're not my goddamn father, because he died ages ago!" She yelled back.

"You're grieving. You need time to grieve," Hershel said.

"But-"

"Violet, just go inside," Maggie whispered and Violet looked up at her. She'd hoped that Maggie would back her up, but obviously not. She looked around at everyone's gazes and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," She stormed off in a fiery bubble of rage. She ran inside the farmhouse and slammed the door behind her.

She heard a hiss and she looked over at the room Carl was staying in. She made her way over and leaned against the door frame. Carl was still pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat. He looked over at her and she smiled.

"I'm Violet," She greeted him and she stepped inside.

"Carl," He whispered. "Are you the one that shot me?"

"I did, and I'm sorry about that. It was accident I didn't see you," Violet explained.

"I'm gonna' have such a cool scar," He smiled and Violet laughed. "I'm sorry about your friend Otis."

"He died saving you," She replied and she sat down on the bed. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It hurts," He murmured.

"I'll go grab Patricia-"

"No, could you stay with me, everyone's outside setting up the tents. I'm bored."

"Okay, I'll stay."

...

Violet stepped out onto the porch and she could see Daryl walking off and Rick was standing on the grass watching him leave. Hershel was standing on the steps, leaning against his stick. He looked over and he nodded his head at her and she nodded back.

She'd had a chance to calm down properly and she knew Hershel was right. She wasn't in the right frame of mind and she needed to not get herself into more trouble and stay on the farm.

Rick walked over and Violet flashed him a smile, but he looked away from her and turned to Hershel. The pair walked off a bit so they were out of earshot and she saw Hershel staring over at the barn. She looked at the old broken structure. Hershel didn't want any of them going anywhere near it, and Violet understood why, because these people wouldn't see it from his point of view.

Dale and T-Dog walked over. They were pulling a cart behind them, with plastic bottles in and she knew they were heading out to the pump for water.

"Would you mind helping us?" Dale asked.

"Sure, I'd love to help," She jumped down the steps and took the cart from T-Dog and began pulling it along behind her. They made their way along the dirt road and went through the gate and across the field towards the pump. T-Dog leaned over and Violet placed a hand on his back.

"I'm not weak," He wheezed. "And I'm not a coward."

"I never said you were," Dale muttered.

"No, what I said on the highway," He scratched his head. "I don't know what that was."

Violet was confused as to what was going on. Clearly it wasn't any of her business so she didn't ask. She grabbed a plastic canteen and walked over to the pump.

"Where that came from, it wasn't me," T-Dog sighed and Violet began to pump water in the plastic bottle. Dale and T-Dog both smiled at each other and T-Dog began to use the pump.

"Do you think there's actually a chance we'll find that girl?" T-Dog asked and Violet looked over at him and smiled.

"You'll find her, especially with Daryl looking," Violet said. Dale walked over to the well and she brought the bottle up to her lips and Dale looked over.

"I wouldn't drink that, if I were you," Dale said and she quickly brought it away from her lips.

...

T-Dog returned with Lori, Maggie, Andrea, Shane and Glenn. Dale and Violet stood by the well and stared down at the hideous walker at the bottom. She looked over at Maggie who appeared at her side and she looked down at the walker.

"Looks like we got ourselves a swimmer," Dale said, shinning his torch down the well and everyone leaned over to get a better look.

"How long do you think it's been down there?" Glenn asked.

"Long enough to grow gills," Andrea replied.

"We can't leave it in there, god knows what it's doing to the water," Lori explained.

"Well, we gotta' get it out," Shane said and he rested his foot on the rim of the well.

"Easy, put a bullet in its head," T-Dog stated and Maggie shook her head and Violet knew she held the same belief's as Hershel.

"Whoa, whoa guys, no," Maggie placed her hands on her hips and Violet nodded in agreement.

"If that thing hasn't contaminated the water already, blowing its brains out definitely will," Andrea explained.

"Your right," Violet said.

"She's right," Shane looked at everyone. "We can't risk it."

"Someone's gotta' go down," T-Dog pointed at the walker and Glenn crouched down to get a better look. "How we gonna' do that?"

"We should lower some meat down there and see if it bites it...find out whether it's hungry or not," Violet suggested.

"That's a great idea," Dale said.

...

They lowered the meat down the well. Shane carefully lowered it down with the rope and everyone leaned over to take a better look. The walker didn't even move to get the meat and Dale sighed.

"He's not biting," He mumbled.

"We need live bait," Andrea said, resting her hands on her knees and then she looked over at Glenn.

"What, why is it always me...I'm not doing it!" Glenn exclaimed.

"That's not fair you can't make him go down there," Maggie intervened, standing in front of Glenn.

Lori looked over at Violet and she clicked her tongue, looking her up and down. Violet shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze and she stepped towards her.

"You shot my son. You do it," She pointed her finger at her and Violet gulped.

"What, no way!" Maggie snapped.

"If you want me to ever consider forgiving you, then you do it," Lori explained.

"Okay," Violet squeaked.

"Violet, no," Maggie stomped her foot on the ground and jerked her hip out.

"I gotta' do what I gotta' do," Violet muttered.

Shane grabbed the rope and he roughly grabbed her, wrapping the rope around her waist. He pulled it in a knot tightly and she winced at the suffocating feeling.

"Violet, think about this," Maggie pleaded.

"It's fine...I'll be fine," She made her way to the edge of the well and she sat down, staring at the walker.

Shane picked up the other end of the rope and walked over to the pump and wrapped it around it, then pulled slightly and Violet almost went over the edge. Everyone stood at the other end of the rope and Violet smiled at Maggie.

"You better come back up in one piece," Maggie called out and Violet smiled.

"Don't worry, I will," Violet remarked.

She grabbed the torch and turned it on. She gave them all a nod and they all picked up the rope. Violet rested the other rope with the loop for the walker, on her shoulder. She pushed herself off the edge and she swung a little bit and then they lowered her down.

The stench coming from the walker made her want to be sick. She shined the torch down, making sure to never take her eyes off the walker.

"You doin' okay!?" Maggie shouted.

"I'm doing great!" Violet shouted back and she took the rope from her shoulder and swung it by her side. "Little lower!"

Violet got closer and closer to the walker and she wasn't going to lie. She was crapping her pants right now. She was really scared, what if the rope broke, she'd be screwed and it would all be her fault yet again. She really was a pushover, she should've just stood her ground with Lori, instead of giving into her, but she supposed it was better to be her down here, then Glenn.

A loud screeching sound filled her ears and the pump came loose and fell to the ground. The rope began to lower quickly and Violet screamed. She heard everyone else screaming and the rope began to fall some more and her body was smashed against the cobblestone wall.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Violet screamed. She could feel the rope being pulled, but it was useless. "GUYS! GET ME OUT!"

The walker tried to grab her legs, but she kicked them away, thrashing herself about violently. The walker began groaning loudly, snapping its jaws at her. She continued screaming for them to get her up and she could hear them all struggling.

The torch fell from her hands and it fell into the water and suddenly everything became a lot darker and the walker grabbed a hold of her ankle.

"GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She screeched at the top of her lungs and her head smashed against the side of the well and her vision began to blur.

She kicked at the walker's hand and it let go and then the rope began to move upwards. She could hear them all screaming and she was moving closer to the top. She grabbed onto the side of the well and Maggie raced over, pulling her out. Violet got to her feet and then a wave of dizziness came crashing over her and she fell to the ground in Maggie's arms.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked, shaking her.

"She's hurt her head," Dale said and Violet brought her hand up to her head and when she pulled it away she saw the blood on her hands.

"V-Violet, I'm so sorry," Lori gasped and she crouched down in front of her.

"I-I need to close my eyes," She stuttered.

"No, Violet no!" Maggie yelled and Violet's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed into Maggie's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi! Thank you to ilikeballoons, Mili Maddox Dixon and galwidanatitud for favouriting and following this story. Please don't hesitate to leave me a review.**

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~

Daryl sat down on the picnic bench, whilst Carol hung up the washing. Everyone was waking up and slowly making their way around camp. He looked around at everyone, assessing their every move. Carol looked over and flashed him a weak smile, which he faintly returned.

Lori walked out of her tent and she walked over to them. She greeted Carol with a smile and then Dale walked on over and sat down opposite Daryl.

"Have you heard anything?" Lori asked and Dale shook his head.

"I hope she's gonna' be okay," Carol said and Lori nodded in agreement.

"What are ya on about?" Daryl asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Dale replied.

"Obviously not," He grumbled.

"It's my fault," Lori sat down next to Dale and Carol took a seat next to Daryl. "There was a walker in the well and we decided to get it out. Glenn didn't wanna' go down there, so I made Violet do it. I told her I'd consider forgiving her for shooting Carl, so she agreed to do it, but then the pump broke and the rope began to fall. She started screaming at the top of her lungs and she smashed her head off the cobblestone. Once we got her up she collapsed into Maggie's arms, as far as we know she hasn't woken up yet."

"You made her go down there?" Daryl questioned. "Wasn't a wise ass move, was it?"

"I didn't mean to. I regret making her do it now, I know she didn't mean to shoot Carl, but he's my son-"

"So, you what? Thought you'd send another kid down a well with a walker down at the bottom," He got up from the bench and stormed off.

...

 _"_ _How does it feel being eighteen?" Violet's dad asked from the front of the car._

 _"_ _No difference, just the fact that I can do a lot more things, then when I was seventeen," Violet replied and her mom laughed._

 _"_ _You need to start looking on the brighter side of life," Her mom explained and Violet rested her head against the window._

 _"_ _How long is Oscar at his friend's house?" She asked._

 _"_ _Once we've finished shopping, we've got to go and collect him," Her dad replied._

 _"_ _Good, I promised I teach him a new card trick," She smirked and her mom looked back at her._

 _"_ _Honestly, you'd think you were a gambler with the amount of card tricks you know," She smiled and Violet rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _You know I learn my card tricks from Mr Tine next door," Violet explained._

 _"_ _I know you do, and please don't take up gambling," She said._

 _"_ _Mom, I'm not going to become a gambler," Violet snickered._

 _They paused at the red light and her mom turned away from her. Violet looked out at the people walking along the sidewalk and she smiled. She missed her brother and she couldn't wait to see him. Even though Oscar was only nine, you rarely saw her without him. It's like they're twins, but just born years apart._

 _The light changed to green and Violet looked over at her dad and she saw the headlights of the car._

 _"_ _DAD! LOOK OUT!"_

Violet shot up in a blanket of sweat. She hissed out in pain and brought her hand to her head. She felt the stitches on her forehead and flinched when she touched the gash. She looked around to see she was in her room. The window was open and it looked to be early morning.

"How long have I been asleep?" Violet wondered and she threw back the covers. She was still in her dirt stained clothes and she stumbled over to the dresser, ignoring the dizziness. She pulled the draws opened and pulled out a clean tank top and some jeans. She made her way back over to the bed and got changed quickly.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to say, Daryl was right. She did look like a kid. She looked like a kid, who had been rolling around in a mud pit. Violet rubbed at the dirt on her face and then she took a closer look at her forehead. The stitches were on the right side of her face, but she had a lot of bruising on the other side. She didn't realize she'd hit her head that hard.

Violet walked out of her room and she looked down the empty hallway. She couldn't hear any voices, so she guessed they were all outside. She walked down the stairs and out of the door. She saw them all walking around camp and then she saw Andrea, Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Daryl talking around the bonnet of the yellow car.

Violet walked off the porch and made her way over to them. The dizziness flooded her body and she paused by one of the trees, trying to regain her composure. She pushed herself back off the tree and made her way over to the car.

"Alright everyone's getting new search grids today," Rick dictated and none of them realized she was standing there. "She made it as far as the farmhouse Daryl found. She might have gone east from there."

Jimmy appeared behind her and he nodded his head, then he walked over to them and stood by Rick.

"I'd like to help," Jimmy said. "I know the area pretty well."

"So do I," Violet spoke up and she leant against the car. Rick looked over at her and he stared at the stitched gash on her head.

"Are you sure Hershel's okay with this?" Rick asked.

"Yes," Violet lied through gritted teeth.

"Anyone could've been holdin' up in that farmhouse," Shane said from inside the car.

"Anyone includes Sophia," Violet hissed and Shane glared at her.

"I saved your life yesterday, be more respectful about who you're talking to!" Shane snapped back.

"Excuse me, I bet you were up there telling them all to let go of the fuckin' rope," She cursed and Shane narrowed his eyes at her. She looked away quickly and the fast movement made her head spin. Andrea grabbed her arm and she smiled at her.

"You sure you're up for this? You hit your head pretty hard yesterday." Andrea said and Violet nodded.

"I'll be fine," She assured her.

"Hey, I'll borrow a horse, go check out the ridge," He pointed on the map. "Good birds eye view. I'll spot her."

"Good idea," T-Dog smirked. "Maybe you'll see your Chupacabra up there too."

"Chupacabra?" Rick raised an eyebrow at T-Dog.

"You never heard that," Dale said walking up next to Daryl. "The first night in camp. Daryl tells us that the whole thing reminded him of the time when he went squirrel hunting and he saw a Chupacabra," Dale passed Rick a gun and Daryl nodded along with the story. Jimmy laughed from next to Violet and she hit his arm.

"What you laughin' at jackass," Daryl growled.

"So you believe in a blood suckin' dog?" Jimmy asked and Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

"He ain't lying," Violet spoke up and everyone turned to look at her. "I've seen the Chupacabra too."

"Seriously?" T-Dog laughed.

"My baby brother and I were out in the woods and I saw it with my own eyes, but my baby brother scared it off," She explained.

"See, even she's seen it," Daryl muttered and there was a faint smile on his lips.

"Your pulling my leg aren't you?" Jimmy asked and Violet shook her head.

"I'm tellin' the truth," She retorted. "Daryl ain't lying."

Violet pushed herself off the car and she stumbled backwards, but Andrea caught her. She sent her a grateful smile and Shane tutted.

"You ain't going nowhere," Shane muttered.

"He's right you should get some more rest," Andrea said and Violet stepped out of her grasp.

"Fine," She grumbled and stormed off.

...

Violet watched everyone walk off down the dirt road to explore some more of the farm. She rocked backwards on the rocking chair and she played with her knife. Beth came walking around the farm with the horse behind her. She stopped and looked over at her.

"I still think this is a bad idea. You need to rest," Beth explained.

"I'm only going out for a while," Violet replied and she got up from the rocking chair and walked down to pet the horse.

"Okay, but don't be long. Daddy's gonna' kill me when he finds out I let you go," She said and Violet smiled at her.

"Thank you Beth," She climbed up onto the horse and clicked her tongue, urging the horse to turn around. "I'll see you in a bit."

The horse took off and she went in the opposite direction of everyone else. She was going to head off into the woods and try to find Sophia. She knew that her head wasn't in the right condition, but she wanted to help out. If it could have a possibility of earning forgiveness from Lori and Rick, then she would do what she could.

Violet patted the horse's side and nudged him to turn into the small gap through the trees. She slowly made her way in and out of the trees, keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

She remembered all of the times her and Oscar played in the woods by their house. Her mom and dad never knew, because they went when they were both asleep. She'd sneak out with Oscar and they'd go down to the creek and play. Things were always calm and relaxed, for once she felt like she wasn't a disappointment to her parents, she was making her brother happy.

It was times like this, which she wished she'd stayed in Florida. After her parents had died her Uncle Frank came to collect both of them and took them down to his house in Florida. She didn't get along with any of the people there and that was when the drifting started. She wanted to take Oscar with her, but she knew that, that kind of lifestyle wouldn't be good for him. She went from living in hostels, to living on the streets and living in old motels. It wasn't a good lifestyle, but she'd finally ended up in Atlanta, and she was offered a job. But then of course her luck ran out and the outbreak started and she never even got to have her first job.

The horse began to neigh and buck its legs. In one quick movement the horse threw her off its back and ran off. She landed on her back and lost her breath for a second. She groaned, holding her hand to her head.

"Fuck," She muttered and she rolled over and pushed herself up onto her feet. She stumbled about for a second and suddenly the ground was taken from under her feet and she slammed down hard onto a concrete slope and began to fall.

She felt something pop in her shoulder and she slid all the way down and crashed into the water at the bottom. She choked on the water and she pushed herself up with her good arm and coughed out all the water in her mouth. Her throat burning from the water.

She heard a groan and she looked across the creek she'd landed in and she saw someone lying down on the other side. She swayed on her feet, then pulled out her knife and she winced at the movement of her shoulder. She looked at it and she knew it was dislocated.

Violet walked closer to the person and when she saw the ripped sleeves, she knew straight away who it was. She ran over and landed on her knees by Daryl. She saw the blood seeping through her shirt on his side and the cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Merle..." He muttered and Violet furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Daryl...Hey, hello?" She placed her hand on Daryl's chest and shook him. "Daryl?"

"Screw you..." He murmured. Violet reached out with her bad arm and she hissed out in pain. She reached out and touched her shoulder and felt the dislocated joint.

"Definitely dislocated," She whispered. Violet awkwardly slipped off her jacket and she laid it out in a sling and wrapped up her arm, tying a knot around her neck. She looked back down at Daryl and she lifted up the bottom of his shirt and looked at his wound.

"Daryl?" She shook him gently and then she looked around to check if there were any walkers nearby. Violet looked at the arrow that was in his side and she cringed. "Ouch, bet that hurt."

The crunching of leaves forced her to look away from Daryl and a walker came towards her. She pulled an arrow from Daryl's crossbow and got to her feet. She held it with her free hand and slowly began to circle it. The dumb walker began to swing its arms around and Violet lifted up her leg and kicked it in the stomach. The walker fell to the ground and she stepped over it and stabbed the walker in the skull.

"What the fuck are ya doin' here?" Violet looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl was struggling to sit up.

"No, thank you for comin', oh have you hurt your shoulder, are you okay?" She sarcastically remarked and he grunted in response. "C'mon let's get you back to Hershel."

Violet walked over to him and held out her arm. He stared at it and then looked into her eyes.

"I don't have a disease, unless you want me to leave and let you find your own way back?" Violet suggested and Daryl growled in a reply. He reached out and clamped his hand around her arm and she pulled him up onto his feet. He immediately crippled forward gripping his side.

Daryl reached out and began to pull on the arrow. Violet's eyes widened and she quickly pulled his hands away from the arrow. She looked up at him with fiery eyes.

"Are you an idiot?" She asked. "You can't pull it out!"

"Ye' I can," He started to pull it out and she winced at the noise it made. Soon after she heard the clattering of the arrow hitting the floor and she looked back over at him. He grabbed one of his torn sleeves and wrapped it around his waist, putting pressure on the wound.

"What the hell happened to ya?" He asked, nodding towards her arm in the sling.

"I fell, something popped in my shoulder," She explained. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," He muttered, walking over to his crossbow and picking it up. He then walked over to the walker and pulled his arrow out of its skull.

"Wait, did you fall too?" Violet asked with a laugh and he looked back at her with a scowl. "You did didn't you?"

"Hey! It ain't funny kid!" He snapped and she glared at him.

"Quit callin' me kid!" She snapped back.

"Your nineteen...Still a goddamn kid," He muttered, barging past her.

Violet saw he was struggling to walk properly and she let out a sigh, then ran over to his side. She reached out and grabbed his arm and he flinched, moving away from her.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed.

"I'm just tryin' to help, you're struggling-"

"You've got a busted shoulder, a fat lotta' good your gonna' be to me," He carried on up the slope and Violet rolled her eyes.

"I was just tryin' to help you out," She muttered.

"I don't need no help," He carried on walking ahead and Violet began to struggle herself. The throbbing from her shoulder was becoming excruciating and every time she moved it she cried out in pain.

She looked at the back of Daryl's head and her mouth formed into a straight line. She was annoyed with his immaturity. He can stand there and call her a kid, but he's the one refusing any help from her. She was just trying to be nice and help him out.

They both carried on in silence, Daryl grunted and hissed in pain occasionally, but Violet kept her mouth closed, not wanting to let him know that she was in pain. He'd more than likely tell her to suck it up and stop acting like a child, which was pretty ironic coming from him.

Daryl paused in front of her and Violet stopped behind him. He leaned forward and she walked up next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back. He shot up and her hand fell from his back.

"I'm just tryin' to help," Violet said.

"I don't need no help."

"Fine, okay. Have it your way, redneck," She raised an eyebrow at him and he carried on walking ahead, completely ignoring her.

Daryl came out of the woods and Violet leaned against one of the trees, taking a moment to rest. She looked up and saw Rick, Glenn, Shane and T-Dog running over. Rick held out his gun aiming it a Daryl.

"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked and Violet stepped out from the trees. She finally understood that they thought he was a walker. He sure looked like it.

"It's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head," Daryl said to Rick and Rick lowered his gun.

"What happened?" T-Dog asked, looking past Daryl and at Violet.

BANG!

Violet jumped back and she watched Daryl fall to the floor. Her eyes widened and she ran over.

"NO!" Rick screamed, looking back across the field and then he ran over. "NO!"

"DARYL!" Violet yelled shaking his body.

Daryl's eyes opened and he reached out and touched the side of his head. Shane crouched down and grabbed his arm and Rick grabbed his other. Daryl's head rolled forward and he fell unconscious.

Dale and Andrea came sprinting across the field and over to them.

"Oh my god!" Andrea yelled. "Oh my god, is he dead!?"

"He's unconscious, it grazed his head," Rick panted and Violet looked at Daryl with worry in her eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Violet asked.

"He'll be fine," Rick grunted and everyone moved across the field.

"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" T-Dog said and everyone stopped and turned around to face him. Violet didn't even see that he had been carrying a doll.

"C'mon, we need to get him inside," Violet said and everyone carried on across the field.

They were met by Hershel and everybody else and Shane and Rick carried Daryl inside the farmhouse.

"Take him upstairs," Hershel ordered and he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Put him down on the bed. I'll be there in a minute."

"Let me help," Violet said and Hershel shook his head, grabbing his bag of medical things.

"You've got an injured arm-"

"I've just dislocated my shoulder. Let me help," Violet followed Hershel up the stairs and then Hershel stopped in front of her.

"Go and see Patricia, she'll sort your shoulder out," He ordered. "And do as you're told. I'm still disappointed that you left without tellin' me! Bethy can't lie to save her life, she told me as soon as I came in the house."

"No, Hershel let me help," She chased after him and then when they came to the room Daryl was in. Hershel slammed the door in her face. "Great," She muttered and she spun around on her heel.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you go. Daddy's not very happy with you," Beth leaned against her bedroom door.

"Where's Patricia?" She asked.

"I know how to pop it back in place," Beth held out her hand and Violet reached out and grabbed it. She slipped off the makeshift sling. Beth grabbed a hold of her arm and Violet's eyes widened.

"Hey!" She squeaked and Beth held up her arm and jolted it in a quick movement. "BETH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Violet screeched and then a pop echoed around. Beth smiled at her and Violet squirmed uncomfortably. The door to the room Daryl had been taken into opened and Hershel stuck his head out.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and they both nodded and Hershel went back inside.

"Don't ever do that again," Violet mumbled.

"It was over in a few seconds," Beth smirked.

...

Everyone, excluding Daryl sat down at the table. The clattering of the cutlery was all that could be heard. Violet looked across the table at Shane and he kept sending her the odd glance and it made her feel uncomfortable. Patricia had made her a sling to keep her arm in, but the fabric had started to itch the back of her neck so she'd taken it off. Her shoulder still ached, but painkillers would ease the pain.

Violet looked down the table at Hershel who was looking around at everyone. Violet understood that Hershel was annoyed with the trouble everyone was getting into, he enjoyed a peaceful lifestyle, even if that meant in the middle of the apocalypse.

Violet smiled over at Carol and she returned it. Her attitude didn't seem to change about Daryl finding the doll, though to Violet, Carol didn't seem to show much emotion, but she understood that. Her daughter was missing and she didn't have a right to tell her to show emotion.

Violet looked at all the food on the table and then she thought about Daryl. She grabbed the napkin and wiped the residue of her food off her plate and she made sure it was sparkly and clean. Then she began to dish some more food onto it.

"Don't be so ungrateful, put that back!" Shane snapped and Violet glared at him.

"For your information this is for Daryl!" She hissed back and he shoveled some more food into his mouth and then she carried on dishing some more food onto the plate. Once it was full enough. She nodded over at Hershel and he nodded back, letting her know she could leave. She made her way out of the room and then made her way to the room Daryl was in. She knocked on the door and there was a grunt in response.

Violet stepped inside and Daryl looked over at her. He had the bandage wrapped around his head and he looked at the food in her hands.

"I brought you some food," Violet whispered.

"I ain't hungry," He replied, turning away from her.

"You need to eat," She said and she placed it down on the bedside table. She stood their staring down at him. He looked back over at her.

"Was there somethin' else?" He pushed and she shook her head.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," She admitted.

"I'm dandy," He growled.

"You know, I'd really appreciate a thank you, or a sorry," Violet rocked backwards on her heel and Daryl sat up.

"Why?"

"For helping you, saving you from a walker...and an apology for shouting at me and calling me a kid," She explained.

"I ain't apologizing for shit, kid," He snickered.

"There you go again! Quit callin' me that!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"Your stoppin' your foot like a kid," He looked her up and down and she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well I'd appreciate it if you stop. I don't like it," She said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't ask you to talk to me," He replied and she looked back at him, with an ounce of shock in her eyes.

"Seriously? Fine, have it your way I won't talk to you anymore," Violet stormed out of the bedroom and she slammed the door behind her.

...

Violet stormed out of the farmhouse and she walked out into the dark night. She walked down the steps and rubbed her arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps. She looked around and then she saw the flickering light of a torch. She squinted her eyes and she saw a figure moving around by the barn. Her eyes widened when she saw it was Glenn, she looked back at the farmhouse and thought about going inside and telling Hershel, but everyone else was still in there.

She took off in a run across the grass and she ran through the gate and down the hill. She saw Glenn climbing up the ladder to the hayloft and Violet raced over. Glenn hadn't seen her and he carried on going up. She heard the trampling sound of footsteps and she turned around and saw Maggie running down the hill.

"Glenn!" Maggie shouted.

"Glenn!" Violet yelled and she began to climb up the ladder. She scurried along the old wooden platform and Maggie came up the ladder behind her. She ran inside and she saw Glenn shinning his torch down at the bottom of the barn. He was holding his hand to his mouth and coughing. He turned around and went to run off, but he froze when he saw them both standing there.

"You weren't supposed to see this," Maggie panted and Glenn looked between the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! Thank you to ReiKimura, Sweet Lady Hope, SteampunkElf and golden-priestess for following and favouriting this story and thank you to galwidanatitud for reviewing. I hope some of you review this one!**

 **Song: Foxes - Shoot Me Down.**

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~

Violet walked out of the farmhouse with Patricia and she looked over at her and smiled. She was coming to terms with Otis's death and so was Violet. Though she still believed that Shane had something to do with his death, but she wasn't going to run around and point her finger at him, incase she was wrong.

They headed down the hill and towards the chicken pen. Violet could see Lori and Carl with some chickens. Violet was glad that Carl was up and around, but Carl hadn't come to see her yet and she had a sneaking suspicion that Lori had told him to stay away from her.

Patricia handed a bucket over to Violet and she nodded in thanks. Patricia held open the creaky, wooden door and Violet stepped inside. Patricia flashed Lori a weak smile and Violet avoided complete eye contact with her, but she didn't miss the look Lori gave her son. Lori and Carl both turned away from them and Patricia nodded at her.

Violet crouched down and picked up one of the chickens and she discreetly walked out of the small hut. Patricia did the same and followed her out. They quickly walked around the back and headed into the small shed with all the tools in.

Violet looked through the small hole in the shed and she could see Lori and Carl talking to each other. She looked back at Patricia and gave her a confirming nod and she smiled, lightly petting the chicken.

Violet hated the next part and she closed her eyes, and snapped the chickens legs and Patricia did the same. The sound made her cringe and she felt sick rise in the back of her throat. She hated doing this, usually Hershel and Patricia do it, but Hershel has been too caught up with everything else on the farm.

They put both of the chickens in the sack and then Patricia carried it over to the wheel barrel. Violet grabbed the handles and Patricia held open the door and they made their way down to the barn. Nelly came running past them and they both froze, watching her sprint past the barn. They both carried on and then Patricia pushed the gate open for Violet and then they carried on towards the barn.

Patricia went to climb up the ladder, but Violet reached out and grabbed her arm, shaking her head at her. She took the sack out of the wheel barrel and she climb up the ladder. She walked along the broken boards of the platform and stepped inside. She looked down at the walkers, groaning for food. She blinked back her tears, when she saw the young walker Otis and her had brought in about a week ago. She grabbed the ends of the sack and let the chickens fall from it and land on the dusty floor.

The walkers raced over and began to rip into the small chickens. Violet could hear the crunching of bones and it made her cringe, sending a shiver down her spine. She dropped the sack on the floor and then stared back down at them once more and then turned away. She climbed back down the ladder and Patricia grabbed her hand, flashing her a friendly smile.

...

Violet sat down on the porch steps and she watched Glenn standing on the other side of the field, looking through his binoculars at the barn. Violet rolled her eyes, he was making it way to obvious that something was wrong. Her and Maggie had begged him to stay quiet, telling him he doesn't understand.

Violet played with her knife and she watched him closely. He kept looking around nervously, and she knew he was going to crack sooner or later, but she was going to make sure that she stopped him before he told everyone.

Maggie walked out of the door and she sighed. Violet patted the spot next to her and she sat down, putting the basket down on the floor.

"He's makin' it way too obvious," Maggie said.

"I know," Violet replied.

"I'm gonna' go say somethin' to him," She picked up the basket of laundry and she marched on over to him.

Violet got to her feet and she walked over to the camp by the trees. She saw Dale and T-Dog by the RV. Dale smiled over at her and T-Dog nodded as a greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Dale asked.

"I'm fine," She smiled back at him.

"You sure, you look a bit on edge?" T-Dog said, messing with the bandage on his wrist.

"Just a stressful morning," Violet rubbed her forehead, thinking about the barn. "Nothing that I can't handle."

Andrea stepped out of the RV and she smiled over at her. She was carrying a book and she headed over to one of the tents. Violet looked back at Dale and raised an eyebrow.

"Daryl moved back out here," He explained.

"I don't care," She murmured.

"I was just saying," Dale held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that," She apologized.

"It's okay," Andrea came out from the tent and walked past them both.

Violet nodded goodbye and she pulled her knife from her belt. She twirled it around her fingers and walked past the tents. She heard a cough and she froze, looking over at the tent it came from. She saw the tent flap was hanging open and Daryl was looking right at her. Violet went to walk off, but Daryl spoke.

"Wait," He tried to sit up, but he flinched in pain. Violet walked over and crouched down at the entrance.

"What?" She asked.

"Bout last night, I didn't mean it...just had a crap day," He said, playing with his arrow.

"Is that an apology?" Violet smirked.

"It's as close as your gonna' get to one," He growled back and she laughed.

"Okay, your forgiven...God that was hard to listen to, you should really work on apologizing more," Violet smiled and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get out of here, kid!" He hollered and she laughed once more getting to her feet and walking away.

Violet walked over to one of the trees and she slid down it, resting in the cool shade. She sighed, leaning her head back against the bark. It was quiet outside, but it was soon short lived and she glanced around the tree and saw Lori walking into the center of camp and Glenn met her in the middle. Violet hid back behind the tree and listened.

"You told Rick yet?" Glenn asked and Lori sighed. "You didn't tell him...okay, but you have to...you're pregnant," Violet looked around from the tree to see they were looking back at the tents. "You need vitamins and medicines, a nice pillow," Glenn bent down and grabbed his food. "Have my share."

"Honey, I don't want your food," Lori whispered. "Okay, eat."

"You need to eat," Glenn retorted. "You're too skinny...if you're not going to let Rick take care of you, then someone has too," Glenn admitted. "Lori, you have a medical condition...I'll make another run into town, just tell me what you need."

"I need you to be quiet about this. Alright?" She asked. "Please."

Rick whistled from across the camp and called out Glenn's name. Violet heard the clanging of pans and then he walked away. She heard Lori sigh and she got to her feet, deciding to make her presence known.

Lori looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw her. She looked at her with teary eyes and she got to her feet and rubbed her forehead.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" She stammered.

"Long enough," Violet said and Lori sighed.

"Violet, please don't tell anyone...I'm not ready to tell them yet," She begged and Violet looked taken aback for a second.

"What, after you made me go down in a well with a walker at the bottom? Telling your son to stay away from me?"

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"I'm not blind," Violet retorted.

"Look, I'm sorry," She pleaded. "Just, please don't tell anyone."

Violet could see the panic in her eyes and she kind of felt sorry for her. She wouldn't like to be in her shoes right now, because being pregnant in the apocalypse wasn't going to be a good thing. Violet looked over at where Rick was standing around the bonnet of the truck and then she looked back at Lori.

"Okay, I won't say anything-"

"Thank you."

"But, you need to stop treating me like crap. I get that what I did was a mistake and I could've killed Carl, but a mistakes a mistake and there ain't nothin' I can do to change that, okay?"

"Okay, yes, okay!" She squeaked. "Thank you."

...

"No!" Violet yelled. "No way!" She crossed her arms and she stood nearby the tents and she stared into Beth's determined eyes.

"But, Violet you need to learn to shoot," Beth retorted, tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No, I don't," Violet muttered.

"C'mon, Shane and Rick will teach you," Beth explained.

"That's one of the reason why I don't wanna' go. Rick hates me and Shane's a psychopath!" Violet snapped.

"Violet please, what if we get in trouble and you have to use a gun, then you'll die if you can't shoot it," Beth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," She hissed back and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Please, Violet I don't want to lose you. The first time you came to this farm I knew you were going to be around for a while and now you're like family to me, Maggie, Hershel and Patricia. I've lost my mom and my brother to the walkers and I don't want to lose you," Beth explained and Violet saw the tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," Violet stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her. "I'll learn, but I'll ask someone else to teach me."

"Thank you," Beth pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm such a baby."

"No you're not, you've lost your ma and brother," Violet explained.

"Do you miss him?" Beth asked. "Your baby brother?"

"Yeah, I miss him every single second that passes," Violet replied.

"What was he like?"

"He was my best friend. I never really made friends in school, and my baby brother and I were joined at the hip. When my mom and dad died, things changed and we moved down to my Uncle's house in Florida. Oscar got on with everyone there, but I didn't. I got attacked and that's when I knew I had to leave, but I couldn't take my baby brother with me, for once he was happy. So, one day I got up and left, then I drifted from place to place, then I ended up in Atlanta, and then the outbreak happened."

"Are you ever going to try to find him?" Beth wondered.

"I want to, but I wouldn't know where to start. He could be dead, or he could be somewhere else, but I doubt he'll be in Florida anymore," She admitted.

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere and God will bring you together again," Beth grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You sound just like Hershel," Violet laughed.

"Well, I am his daughter."

Violet nodded goodbye to Beth and Beth walked off and back up to the farmhouse. Violet looked down at the dirt and kicked at some at the sticks. She hoped Beth was right, she wanted to find her brother and she hoped they'd both find each other again someday, but for now she was going to stay here with these people.

Violet turned on her heel and walked past the tents. She heard the same coughing sound, she'd heard a few hours ago and she walked back to Daryl's tent. He was sat up straight and as soon as Violet saw the look in his eyes. She knew he'd heard everything.

"I don't look at you with pity in my eyes, so don't do the same to me," Violet growled.

"I don't pity you," He replied.

"C'mon, I have eyes!" She snapped.

"Is that why ya wanna' find Sophia?" He asked. "Because of your baby brother."

"Yeah," She stared down at the ground.

"My brother's gone too...Rick chained him to a roof and he cut his hand off, ain't seen him since," Daryl chewed on the side of his thumb.

"And your not mad a Rick for that?"

"I was, but I know how much of a dick Merle can be-"

"Merle?" Violet asked. "You said his name when you were unconscious at the creek."

"I thought I saw him, but my mind was fuckin' with me," He muttered.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you find your brother," Violet flashed him a small smile.

"I hope you find your brother too," He replied and there was a small smile on his lips.

...

Dale stood next to the makeshift grill and flipped the pieces of meat over. Carl stood nearby, staring around at the scenery. Violet was sat down underneath the tree, taking a few moments of piece. Lori was nearby and she was swaying slightly on her feet. Dale put some of the food onto Carol's plate and Carol walked past Lori. Lori placed her hand to her mouth and Dale looked at her. Violet shook her head and she followed after Lori.

Lori sat down on the log and brought her hand away from her mouth. Violet wandered over and sat down next to Lori. She sighed and looked over at her.

"You need to be more careful," Violet said. "You're making it way too obvious."

"I can't tell Rick," She admitted.

"Is this because of Shane?" Violet asked. "I've heard from Andrea."

"Was it that obvious," She gasped.

"Well, Andrea just said it was what she'd seen from observing back at your old camp," Violet explained.

"I thought my husband was dead," Lori cried and she wiped away her tears. "I felt like a piece of me died with him. I wanted to feel something, anything, and now I hate myself for it."

"And the baby?"

"It's Rick's," She nodded her head, but Violet didn't quite believe it. "And the rest of it doesn't matter."

"Then, what's your concern," Violet replied.

"Memories are what keeps me going now," She explained. "Memories of what life used to be...and I got a deep well to dry, I still remember joy, but I already think Carl's well's about to dry, and this baby, this baby won't have any good memories at all, just memories of fear, pain."

"You can't think like that," Violet said. "We can still find joy. And we can still take strength from each other."

"Do you really think this baby has a chance?" Lori asked and Violet sighed.

"If I'm honest...no, but with all these people around, yes. That baby is going to have so many people protecting it. I don't even like you that much, but I'd happily risk my life to protect the baby," Violet explained.

"You're right," Lori got to her feet and brushed the front of her jeans.

"Lori," Violet said. "Tell him."

Lori forced a smile to her face and then walked off, leaving Violet behind. She watched her leave and then she began to play with her fingers. She looked out at the hot Georgia day and sighed.

No one could catch a break.

...

"Would you come with me?" Maggie asked and Violet nodded her head. "It's gonna' be awkward...I'm pissed at him."

"I know, I'm pissed at him too. He had no right to tell Dale and now Hershel knows...it's all getting out of hand and I have a feeling something bad is gonna' happen," Violet explained.

"Thank you for coming with me," They both walked over to the horses and Glenn was already on one of the horses. Violet walked over to a brown one and she jumped up onto the saddle. Maggie did the same and the three of them silently made their way out of the small barn and across the field.

The tension could be cut with a knife and it didn't help when Maggie kept sending Glenn a glare every time he looked at her. They went along the road and Glenn finally caved in and sighed.

"Say something?" He begged. "One of you two, please say something."

None of them looked his way and focused on the road ahead. They came up into the town and Glenn sighed again.

"Maggie-"

"I asked you for your trust and you betrayed me. Now my dad's pissed at me and Violet!" She snapped. "Your turn."

"So, your dad thinks they're sick?" Glenn asked and Violet decided it was best to let both of them sort it out. "Do you agree with that? Even with what your saw at the well?"

"I'm not sure what I saw at the well," She whined.

"Yes you are," He said and they stopped outside the shop and Violet slipped off the horse. "Look if you'd have seen Atlanta, then you wouldn't have a barn full of walkers-"

"Hey! Glenn, this isn't down to Maggie how about you respect Hershel's decisions, huh? You're a guest on his farm, now knock it off!" Violet snapped, having about heard enough.

"Violet, you went down into that well-"

"I know...I know what the walkers are like, but Hershel's wife and son are in there, show some respect," Violet looked into the shop window, then opened the door.

Violet walked up and down the aisles. They were almost empty and everything that was left, was basically useless to them.

"What does she want now?" Maggie called out and Violet looked over at her, Maggie huffed. "So, one of them asks you to keep your mouth shut-"

Glenn held out the piece of paper and Maggie looked down at it. She reached out and took it from his hands.

"Crawl out of my butt," Glenn said and Violet snickered. "Help me look, please."

"You have got to be kiddin' me," Maggie walked off and Glenn watched her head down the aisle. Glenn looked back at Violet and she shrugged her shoulders at him.

Violet continued to browse the aisles to try to see if there was anything useful, but nothing came up. She looked over at Maggie who was behind the counter and she was looking at the bottles on the shelf.

"NO!" Maggie screamed and Violet looked over at Maggie to see a walker grabbing her arm. "GLENN!" Violet pulled out her knife and she jumped over the counter. She tackled the walker onto the floor and Glenn grabbed Maggie.

Violet's knife fell from her hands and the walker began snapping its jaws at her. She pushed its face away from her and she reached out and tried to grab her knife, but she couldn't quite reach it. She felt the walkers fingers on her bare skin and her eyes widened. She rolled over and the walker got on top of her.

"GLENN!" Violet screamed and Glenn ran around the shelf and stabbed the walker in the head. He threw the walker off of her and he reached out his hand. Violet got to her feet and Maggie ran over.

"Are you okay?" She asked, panic in her tone.

"I'm fine," Violet said. "Are you?" Maggie nodded her head and Violet looked back at Glenn. "Thank you."

...

Maggie was the first off her horse and Violet and Glenn both chased after her. Violet spotted Lori up ahead and Maggie flung the gate open.

"Maggie, stop, please!" Glenn tried to reach out and grab her, but she carried on going towards Lori.

"C'mon in here," Lori said, pointing towards the tent.

"Why, got somthin' to hide?" Maggie questioned, digging her hands into the bag. "Special delivery right here!" Maggie threw the things on the floor. "We've got your lotion, special conditioner, your soap opera digest!"

"Maggie-"

"Next time you want something, then get it your damn self. We're not your errand boys!"

"Honey, I-" Maggie crouched down and picked up the pills.

"And here's your abortion pills," She threw them at Lori and turned on her heel, barging into Glenn and storming off. Glenn walked off after Maggie and Lori looked over at Violet.

"Are you actually going to do it?" Violet asked and Lori stared back at her. "Because if I were you, I wouldn't. You'll regret it."

...

Violet lent against the tree and she watched Shane and Dale having a heated argument. She could see the look in Shane's eyes it was the killer look he'd given her when she'd shot Carl. She was scared for Dale.

"What they arguin' about?" Daryl walked from around the tree and Violet jumped.

"You scared the hell outta' me," She muttered, placing her hand on her heart. "I'm not sure what they're arguing about."

"You think he killed Otis, don't you?" He asked and Violet looked over at him, then sighed.

"Yeah, I do," She muttered, kicking at the dirt. "Is that bad?"

"Nah, because I think so too."

"It should've been me..." She whispered.

"Why would you even say that," He said.

"Because it's true, Otis was a good man and because of me he's dead," Violet explained.

"No, it's because of Shane, he's dead. Ain't your fault," He rested his arm against the tree and leaned in closer to her.

"It is...I knew as soon as I fired that gun...I could've killed him. Carl would've died if it wasn't for Hershel, but what could I do? Absolutely nothing, I'm useless...I can't even fire a gun," She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes. "I'm not built for this world."

"No one is," He replied.

"You're...your a goddamn hunter," She grumbled.

"I know...I'll teach you how to shoot, I heard you and Beth talkin' about it earlier," He suggested and Violet smiled up at him.

"Really?" She beamed and he nodded.

"Yep, like you said Rick hates you and Shane's a psychopath," He explained.

"T-Thank you," She stammered.

"No problem," He replied and the closeness between both of them wasn't uncomfortable. She looked up at the side of his head and then she looked back into his eyes.

"You should get some rest," She whispered.

"Violet," Patricia walked over and she nodded towards the barn. "I need your help."

Violet sighed and she looked back up at Daryl, who was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I've gotta' go," She stepped away from him and walked over to Patricia. She smiled at her and then grabbed her hand.

"They need feeding again," Patricia said and Violet nodded her head and walked off. She savored a look over her shoulder and she saw Daryl watching her from the spot she'd left him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to galwidanatitud and a guest for reviewing the last chapter! I hope more of you review this one :)**

 **Song: Keane - Is It Any Wonder.**

* * *

~ Chapter 5 ~

Violet took a seat down on the ground next to Daryl, who was sat in the camping chair, eating breakfast. Violet looked over at the farmhouse and saw Maggie watching Glenn from the porch. Her arms were folded and she was shaking her head. Violet watched Glenn carefully, but tried not to make it look like something was wrong.

She shoveled some of the food into her mouth, having decided to join these guys for food. Lori had told her that she'd taken the abortion pills, but then she'd made herself sick and brought them back up. Violet was glad, she'd didn't really believe in abortions herself and she'd never even consider having one if she was pregnant. She thought it was wrong.

Carol came over and put some more food on Daryl's plate and he nodded in thanks and she sat down next to T-Dog. Violet looked over at Carl and she smiled at him and he sweetly returned it, eating some more of his food. Shane was hovering by the trees, wearing his police hat and Dale was looking at Glenn and nodding his head. Violet's eyes widened and she put her plate down. Daryl looked over at her and she gulped.

Glenn got to his feet and wandered around the camp fire. He stood by one of the trees and then rubbed the back of his neck. He looked straight into Violet's eyes then sighed.

"Er, guys-"

"Glenn," Violet got to her feet. She glared at him, shaking her head.

"So...the barns full of walkers," He spat out and everyone looked over at him, shock written all over their faces. Violet looked over at Rick, who was looking at Glenn with an angry glint in his eyes. Glenn looked back at Violet and she shook her head.

"You idiot!" Violet yelled and everyone turned to her.

"You knew?" Andrea asked.

"Glenn," Violet walked over to Glenn and she pushed him. "Screw you."

"Violet!" Beth and Maggie yelled from the porch and she looked over at them.

"How could you not tell us?" Carol asked.

"I...I need to go," Violet pointed over to the farmhouse. Her eyes flickered over to Daryl, who was staring right back at her.

"Violet," Glenn went to grab her arm, but she moved away from him.

"You betrayed our trust!" She hissed and then she walked over to the farmhouse. Maggie looked over at her and she sighed. "He told them."

"Violet, look! They're heading down to the barn!" Beth pointed over at them all and Violet's hands began to shake.

"Do something?" Maggie begged.

"O-Okay," Violet stammered and she ran down the steps and took off after them. She caught up with them and Shane was looking through the gap in the door. Lori was holding onto Carl and Carol was looking around in a daze. Daryl looked over at her and then she flashed him a smile, but he turned away from her.

"You cannot tell me you're okay with this," Shane stormed over to Rick.

"No, I'm not," Rick grumbled. "But we're guests here. This isn't our land."

"You're right its not," Violet spoke up and she stood in front of them all. "You need to understand-"

"This is our lives man!" Shane yelled.

"Lower your voice," Rick hissed.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug," Andrea said.

"I know, but talk to Hershel," Violet replied.

"We have gotta' go in there, we gotta' make things right. Or we have just gotta' go, now we've been talking about Fort Ben-"

"We can't just go-"

"Shut up!" Violet yelled and they both looked over at her. "You either go and talk to Hershel or you leave. Hershel isn't going to tolerate this type of behavior on his land. I respect his choices."

"Why are they in there?" Carol asked.

"Talk to Hershel," Violet replied.

"Who put them in there?" Carl spoke up and Violet's eyes faltered and fell to the floor.

"Did you put them in there?" Carol gasped.

"Not all of them...Otis and I both did it," She admitted.

"These things could kill my people!" Shane yelled, coming forwards and getting in her face.

"These people are not yours!" Violet spat back and he sneered down at her.

"Shane back up," Rick ordered.

"C'mon tell me do you like how worthless you are? Can't even find your little brother," He pushed her back roughly and all of sudden Daryl was in front of her, pushing Shane away.

"Back the fuck up," Daryl growled.

"You don't know nothing about me and my brother!" Violet yelled and she tried to move past Daryl, but he stuck out his arm to stop her.

"You're helping some psycho keep walkers in his barn!" Shane shouted.

"Hershel's not a psycho! You're the psycho!" She yelled back and she tried to run towards him, but Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back.

"My daughters still out there," Carol spoke up and Shane growled.

"I think it's time we all started thinking about other possibilities-"

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind," Rick said and Daryl let go of Violet.

"I'm close to finding this girl, I just found her goddamn doll a few days ago," Daryl walked forwards and Shane laughed.

"No, Daryl's that's what you did. You found a doll!" He snapped.

"You don't know what the hell your talkin' about!" Daryl shouted and Violet grabbed his arm.

"Daryl," She tugged on his arm and he pulled it away from her.

"No!" He snapped.

"I'm just gonna' say what needs to be said. Let me tell you something man if she was alive and still out there and saw you coming. All methed out with your ears around your neck, she would run a mile!" Shane shouted.

"Shut up!" Daryl went forward, but Rick held out his arm to stop him. They both started to try to swing for each other. Violet stepped in front of Daryl and started to push him away. She felt Shane grab the back of her shirt and she spun around and his fist collided with her face. She flew to the ground, her vision blurring.

"SHANE!" Rick yelled and everyone began screaming. "DARYL!" Daryl ran forwards and tackled Shane to the ground he swung his fist towards his face and punched him over and over again. T-Dog and Rick pulled him off of Shane.

Carol crouched down and placed a hand on Violet's arm. Violet's vision blurred some more and she slowly sat up. Carol reached out and pulled some of the straw from her hair and then she moved her hands away from her face, so she could look at the cut on her face.

"Let's go get that cleanend up," She whispered and Violet nodded her head. She looked over to see Shane storming away. Carol helped her up onto her feet and Violet swayed, falling back down. Andrea walked over and she crouched down next to her.

"Carol go get her some water," Andrea said and Carol nodded her head and walked off.

"Violet are you okay?" Dale asked and Violet looked over at him, nodding her head slowly.

"I'm gonna' kill him!" Daryl fumed and Rick pushed him back.

"Calm down!" Rick demanded.

"He just punched her in the face!" Daryl yelled and Violet struggled to her feet. She staggered over to Rick and Daryl.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, concern in his tone.

"Fine," She breathed out. "I'm not joking, but if you guys step out of line one more time, Hershel will kick you off his farm."

Violet looked over at Daryl, then she walked off. Andrea came up behind her and Carol made her way over, handing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

...

Maggie and Violet stood back to back in the chicken pen, Violet scattering food in front of them and Maggie was collecting eggs. Violet's face throbbed in pain and Hershel had given her some painkillers. To say Hershel was pissed was a big understatement. Violet had gone straight to him and he started saying that he was going to make them leave, but she begged him not to, for Carol's sake of finding her daughter.

Shane had taken to walking around the barn and Violet didn't even want to stop him. She was too scared and she'd only go near him if someone else was around. Rick had been trying to talk to Hershel, but Hershel didn't want to talk to him.

Beth had cried when she found out that Shane had hit her and she started rambling on about self-defense lessons and it had made Violet laugh, but she said she'd get someone to teach her. She hadn't seen Daryl yet, but from what she'd heard, he was pissed off. His reaction was unexpected. She never expected him to step in front of her and she never expected him to beat Shane up, but that being said she was glad he did.

"Maggie," Glenn appeared from around the chicken pen and Maggie stepped out and Violet followed her. "Maggie, please talk to me."

Maggie walked on past him and Violet went to do the same, but he grabbed her arm. "Hey," He whispered and Violet shook her head and followed after Maggie. "Maggie!" Glenn called out and chased after them both.

Maggie stopped and walked over to him and Violet stood to the side and watched. "Give me your hat," Glenn looked back at her confused. "You said you wanted me to talk, I'm talkin' to you, give me your hat."

Glenn slowly took it off and handed it to her. Then Violet chuckled, knowing what she was about to do next. She put an egg in his hat and then smacked his hat back onto his head. The egg cracked and began to drip down his head.

"Why would you waste an egg like that?" Glenn took his hat off his head.

"I think it was rotten," Maggie smirked, walking off and Violet smiled at Glenn.

"You deserved that," Violet said and Glenn sighed. "You gotta' earn your forgiveness."

Violet followed after Maggie and they walked over to the farmhouse and went inside. Maggie walked into the kitchen and placed the eggs on the counter. She sighed letting her head hang down and she looked over at her.

"Am I overreacting?" She asked.

"No, he betrayed your trust. He needs to earn your forgiveness," Violet explained and Maggie tucked her hair behind her ears.

Hershel walked in and he was wiping his hands on a cloth. He sighed and looked over at Violet.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine Hershel, really," She smiled at him and he frowned.

"I don't want that man on my farm, especially if it's putting you in danger," He admitted. "Also, that man...Daryl, has just gone storming off into the barn with the horses in. He's still injured and I think he's trouble."

"Hershel, he's just angry," Violet explained.

"Shane got angry and as a result he hit you," He placed the cloth on the counter and Violet wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

"Thank you for caring about me," She whispered and Hershel chuckled.

"You should go check on Daryl," Maggie suggested and Violet pulled away from Hershel.

"Okay," Violet walked out of the kitchen and out of the farmhouse. She made her way down the steps and she walked quickly down to the barn where the horses were. She could see Daryl carrying one of the saddles and he was struggling.

"Daryl," Violet jogged over.

"I'm fine," He grunted.

"Hershel says you need to heal," Violet said and he sighed, grabbing the chains from the hook.

"Yeah, I don't care," He grumbled.

"Well, I do," Violet walked over to him and he looked over at her. "Daryl-"

"I'm not gonna' sit around and do nothin'," He muttered, opening the stall door and going towards the horse.

"Your just gonna' hurt yourself again," Violet explained.

"Sophia's out there and I need to find her!" He snapped.

"There are other people on the farm who can look for her. It's not all down to you...She isn't your responsibility," Violet stepped between him and the horse.

"How can ya say that!?" He hissed.

"She isn't your daughter, and this isn't all down to you. I believe that you'll find her, but for now you need to rest," She looked up into his eyes and he glared down at her. "Daryl, the more you rest, the quicker you'll heal and then you can carry on looking. I'm not doubting your ability to find her."

"Sure sounds like it," He growled and his eyes scanned over her bruised face. "Does it hurt?"

"A little..." She whispered and she stared down at the floor. "Thank you, for what you did back there for me."

"Ya don't need to thank me, I just don't stand for it when men hit women," He explained and Violet looked up from the floor and smiled at him.

"So, I'm a woman. Not a kid anymore?" She raised an eyebrow and Daryl stepped away from her.

"Get out of here, kid!" He snapped and she smirked, walking out of the stall and out of the barn.

...

Violet stood next to Maggie in the kitchen and they were both working on the food. Hershel came walking in and poured himself a drink. He turned around and faced both of them. Violet looked over and smiled at him and he nodded back.

"Carl doesn't need anymore of my help," Hershel finally said.

"So, that's it," Maggie said, staring down at the food. Hershel sat down on the chair and looked up at them both.

"Rick was trying to make his case. It will be hard and they'll have to be careful, but he was being dramatic. They're a strong group, they've done well on their own," Maggie began to chop the food and the sound of the knife hitting the wood echoed around. "They're just going to have to go out and find their own farm."

"Most of them are full of walkers," Violet added.

"Walkers?" Hershel leaned forward on the table and looked between the both of them. "So, we just keep these people here forever?" He questioned. "How are they my responsibility?"

"I was mad about mom. Mad about you marrying Annette, I was fourteen years old and I was awful. All I wanted to do was smoke and shoplift...love one another. That's what you told me," Maggie explained and Violet placed a gentle hand on her arm and she smiled.

"Maggie, I was different," Hershel said.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "You're different."

"I am," Hershel admitted. "But we're not. I love you, and I love you Violet. That's part of this...Is this about you and the Asian boy?"

"No," Maggie whimpered. "His name is Glenn...He saved my life yesterday, when one of the people you think are sick, tried to kill me...How's that for dramatic," She wiped away her tears.

"Those things aren't what you think they are," Violet explained and Hershel looked over at her. "They aren't...don't do this. Okay, it's not about Maggie and Glenn. It's not about you and Maggie. It's about you, it's about who you are, and who you're going to be."

Hershel stared into Violet's eyes, not knowing how to respond. She flashed him a smile, letting him know she wasn't trying to be horrible.

"Hershel," Jimmy ran in, taking off his hat. "It happened again."

Hershel got up from the chair and he looked over at Violet and he nodded his head. Violet followed after him and they walked out of the farmhouse and over to the camp. Hershel rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Rick and Andrea.

"Rick," Hershel called out and Rick turned around.

"Hershel," Rick replied. "We just have our guns out, because we're gonna' go look for Sophia."

"Before you do that, I could use your help with something," Hershel explained.

"Count me in," Andrea said.

"Thank you, but I just need Rick," Hershel replied.

"I'll be down at the barn, keeping watch until you're ready," Andrea slipped her gun into her back pocket. Hershel nodded behind him signaling for Rick to follow him.

"Watch everyone for me. Please, Violet you're the only one I can trust with this," Hershel said and Violet nodded her head and watched them leave.

...

Violet walked alongside Maggie. Glenn chased after them both, mainly trying to get Maggie's attention. She was walking quickly, carrying a basket on her hip.

"Maggie!" He huffed.

"Don't talk about it," She replied. "You told Dale. I asked you. I told you, I just asked you to do one thing!"

"I couldn't do it," He admitted.

"My dad's going to kick you guys out!" She snapped.

"But, Rick's going to work something out with your dad. Look I had to tell them," He explained.

"You did not!" She shouted and Glenn reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, I did!" He snapped and Violet stood by and watched closely. She glanced over at the camp and she saw Daryl watching the scene. "Okay, I wanted to!" Glenn took the basket from her and put it on the ground. "You see, I forgot. Okay, I forgot or I stopped thinking or maybe I didn't want to think about it. Then the pharmacy happened yesterday and then I realized something, I forgot that they were dangerous. I don't care if they are sick people or dead people. They're dangerous and then I realized something else. I don't want you in danger, ever! So, I hate to blow your dad's big secret, but I'm sick of secrets! Secrets get you killed and I'd rather have you pissed off at me and alive, then liking me and dead. So, that's why I told them."

Glenn began to walk off and then Maggie looked over at Violet, who smirked nodding her head towards Glenn.

"Hey walker bait!" She called out to him and he stopped and turned around.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Glenn," Violet saw they were about to kiss and she started to walk ahead and over to camp. She looked over her shoulder and saw that they were in fact kissing. Violet laughed and she walked over to Daryl.

"Do they really have to do that," He grumbled.

"They like each other. I think it's cute," Violet admitted.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," He said.

"I take it you don't like public display of affection," She said, smiling over at him.

"Quit lookin' at me like that," He growled.

"Like what?" She grinned up at him.

"Like that," He pointed to her face and her smile grew wider.

"I'm just smilin' at you," She retorted. "You don't like my smile?"

"I…" He seemed startled by her question and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Have any of you two seen Rick?" T-Dog walked over and Daryl shook his head.

"His helpin' Hershel out with something," Violet said.

"With what?" Carol appeared from behind T-Dog and she looked between the three of them.

"H-He's just helping him," She stammered and Maggie and Glenn walked over with Andrea.

"Guys!" Carol pointed over at Shane and they all walked over to him.

"Here we go!" Daryl snapped and Violet saw Shane was carrying the bag of weapons. "What's all this?" Shane handed Daryl a gun and Violet shook her head.

"It's time to grow up," Shane said and he started walking off towards the farmhouse and everyone followed him. "You already got yours?" He asked Andrea.

"Yeah, where's Dale?" She asked.

"He's on his way," Shane replied. "Now, look it's one thing standing around here picking daisy's. We thought this place was meant to be safe, but now we know it ain't," He looked over at Violet and she looked away and over at Beth who was standing on the porch with Carl and Patricia. "How about you man?" He walked over to Glenn. "You gonna' protect yours?" He handed Glenn the gun. "Can you shoot?" He asked Maggie.

"Can you stop," She retorted. "If you do this, keep handing out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We have to stay Shane," Carl said.

"What is this?" Lori asked walking from around the farmhouse.

"Shane's being a dick!" Violet snapped and she went to go towards him, but Daryl held out his arm to stop her.

"Now, look Hershel's just gonna' have to understand. Okay, he's gonna' have too. Now we have to find Sophia, am I right?" He crouched down in front of Carl. "Now, I want you to take this. You take it Carl and you keep your mother safe, do whatever it takes, you know how. Now go on, take the gun-" Lori stepped in front of Carl, pushing him behind her.

"Rick said no guns!" Lori hissed. "This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

"Lori's right. This isn't your decision to make!" Violet snapped and Shane glared over at her. "Look at me like that all you want, but this is Hershel's property, not yours or ours. It's his!"

"Oh shit," T-Dog said, looking over at the barn and everyone turned around.

Rick was handling one of the walkers, whilst Jimmy was in front of him and Hershel was behind him, handling another walker. Shane barged past T-Dog and started to run down the hill and everyone ran after him.

"Rick, what the hell are you doing!?" Shane shouted, flinging open the gate.

"Shane, just back off!" Rick ordered.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked. "Violet! I told you to watch them!"

"I tried!" She yelled back at him.

"Are you kiddin' me? You see who you are holding on to!?" Shane shouted, pointing his finger at Hershel.

"Shane just let it go!" Rick demanded. "Let's talk about this."

"Okay, let's talk about this!" Shane shouted. "These things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead! They can't feel nothing! All they do is kill! These things right here, are the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis-"

"Shut up!" Violet shrieked and she ran forward pushing him hard in the chest.

"Don't fuck with me right now girl!" He spat in her face.

"Don't you dare bring Otis into this!" She yelled back.

"They're going to kill all of us!" He gripped her by the arms and he shoved her into one of the walkers.

"Violet!" Beth screamed and she ran forwards. The walker reached out and grabbed a hold of her and went to clamp its jaws around her neck, but Beth tackled her to the ground.

"Shane, stop!" Rick shouted and Daryl ran over and helped them both onto their feet. Beth ran over to Patricia and Daryl kept a tight grip on Violet's arm.

"Hey, Hershel man let me tell you something. Can a living, breathing person do this," Shane held out his gun and fired shots at the walker's body.

"STOP IT!" Rick's voice boomed and Shane fired more shots, and then another round of them. "Shane enough!"

"Hey, you're right man, that is enough," He walked closer and shot the walker in the head. Hershel let go of the pole and fell to his knees.

"Hershel," Violet walked past Daryl and dropped down to her knees next to Hershel.

"Enough! Sophia's gone!" Shane spat and Carol gasped, holding her hand to her mouth.

Suddenly the realization came crashing down on Violet and her eyes widened. She fell backwards landing on her butt. She scurried backwards away from Hershel and she looked over at Shane.

"If you all wanna' live and you all wanna' survive, then you gotta' fight for it! And I'm talking about fighting right here! Right now!" Shane ran towards the barn.

"Hershel grab the stick! Hershel right now, grab the stick!" Rick yelled and Shane started beating at the barn door with a pickax.

"NO!" Violet scurried to her feet and she ran over. She started pulling on Shane's shoulders, but he didn't budge and he continued to beat at the lock.

Violet got it now. She understood. The walker in the barn, the little girl her and Otis had put in there, it was Sophia. It couldn't be a coincidence. Carol's daughter went missing around the same time and nearby. They'd turned up on the farm a day later. She should've known. She should've done something, heck she should've put the girl down, so Carol doesn't have to see her daughter as a walker.

"SHANE!" Violet screeched.

"SHANE ENOUGH!" Rick screamed, but Shane carried on. Ignoring Violet's pounding fists on his back.

Violet looked around and she started to form a plan in her mind. She couldn't do it, she couldn't let Carol see her daughter. She couldn't bear to let her go through it. She ran over towards Glenn and she snatched the gun from him. She stared down at it, her hands shaking violently. The last time she'd held a gun was when she'd shot Carl and it felt weird to be doing it.

"Girl," Daryl said and she started to run back over to Shane.

"VIOLET!" Maggie screeched and she tried to run forwards, but Glenn held her back. Shane unlocked the door, ignoring everyone's screams and he flung the plank of wood behind him. Violet barged into him at full speed, knocking him over. She slammed her back against the door and she gripped the gun in her hands. She nodded her head slowly, taking in a sharp intake of breath.

Daryl watched her next move and his eyes widened from her stupidity. She was going to run inside the barn. Daryl ran past T-Dog barging into him.

"Girl, don't you dare!" Daryl yelled and she started to cry.

"I-I can't...I-I have to do this. You can't see what's in there!" She sobbed and the gun started shaking in her hands.

"Girl, step away from the door!" Daryl snapped and she shook her head. "C'mon girl, don't be stupid."

"Trust me, if you guys see what's inside-"

"I don't care what's inside. Just step away from the door!" Daryl hissed and she shook her head. Daryl ran forwards and he grabbed her roughly by the arms and began to pull her away. Violet dropped the gun and began kicking and screaming. Daryl continued to pull her away and Shane got a hold of the door and flung it open. Releasing hell.

"NO!" Violet screeched. Daryl held onto her tight and she tried to fight against his hold. The first walker came stumbling out and Shane raised up his gun. Andrea ran up next to him and raised hers. Shane started to fire his gun and Violet started to scream louder, recognizing almost every walker that she'd put in there, stumbling out of the barn.

Glenn ran up to Daryl and took the gun from him, whilst he continued to hold Violet back. She didn't quit screaming and trying to escape from his hold, but every time she moved, he just held her tighter.

T-Dog started firing his gun and Glenn joined in. Walker bodies began to fall and Violet rolled her head back crying out. She looked back at Hershel, Maggie and Beth, who were all crying on the ground. Shane turned around and shot the walker Rick was holding with the stick and Rick let go, pulling out his gun.

Carl ran forward and Lori chased after him. Rick held out his hand to stop him and Carl fell to the ground.

"Stay back!" Rick shouted and Carl started crying, whilst Lori held onto him. The gunshots continued and then after a few more seconds, silence fell as all the bodies fell to the ground. Violet's legs went weak and she fell to the ground with Daryl. She tried to blink back her tears, but she couldn't fight them. Hershel, Maggie and Beth's sobs filled her ears and she knew she hadn't seen Sophia come out yet.

Then the barn door creaked and her breath caught in the back of her throat. She knew who was coming out next and she let out a cry. Sophia came out of the barn slowly and Carol screamed out her name, running forwards, but T-Dog grabbed her.

Rick stepped forward and he held up his gun. Violet looked away quickly and the shot rung around, bouncing around the air. She looked back over and saw Sophia's body fall to the ground.

"I told you, you didn't want to see what was inside," Violet whispered and she felt Daryl's head against the back of hers. His hot breath was blowing at her hair, but she didn't care. She carried on crying, listening to Carol's screams and listening to Hershel, Maggie and Beth's sobs.

They should've listened to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi! Thank you to galwidanatitud and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing the last chapter, and thank you to ZombiesRUs, EverGreenRiver, MiniHorseMeadow, and alexiamarie for following and favouriting the story.**

 **Song: Keane - Sovereign Light Café**

* * *

~ Chapter 6 ~

Carol pushed at T-Dog and he let her go, then she ran off crying. Violet stopped crying and stared at the barn. She felt the same way she did after her parents died. She felt like her heart was gone from her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt sick, weak and useless.

It was all her fault. She should've said something about the girl in the barn that way Carol wouldn't have had to find out this way. If that was her baby brother, she would be a mess, she'd hate to have that happen to her.

Violet reached down and pushed Daryl's arms from around her waist and he gripped her tighter.

"Let me go," She whimpered and Daryl grunted in response. Violet looked over her shoulder and saw Jimmy holding Beth, whilst she was crying. Then, she suddenly remembered her mom and brother were in the pile of walkers.

Beth started wriggling against Jimmy's hold and then she began to walk forward. She sobbed and cried, then crouched down pushing a walker off one of the bodies.

"Mom," She cried and then the walker snarled and grabbed onto her hair.

"Beth!" Violet screamed and she shoved Daryl's arms off her and everyone ran over. Violet grabbed onto Beth and pulled her back and T-Dog started to kick the walker, then Andrea grabbed the pickax and swung it into the walker's skull. Violet hugged Beth tight and stroked her hair. Hershel walked over and took Beth from her arms and walked away with Maggie and Jimmy.

Rick looked around at all the bodies and then Shane made a move towards Violet, but Rick held out his arm to stop him.

"We've been searching in the woods for Sophia and she was in there the whole time. You knew!" He yelled.

"Shane, not now," Rick hissed.

"You knew all along, you bitch!" He spat and Violet continued to stare down at Beth's mom.

"I knew..." She whispered. "I didn't know it was her. Otis found her a day before you came and then she escaped from the pole...I had to fight her and drag her into the barn...I didn't know it was her until a few moments ago. It all added up in my head," She explained, never looking away from Annette.

"You're sick!" Shane yelled and then he marched off after Hershel and Rick followed after him.

"Violet, you should come and sit down in the RV," Dale suggested, and he reached out and touched her shoulder. She looked over at him and sighed.

"I'm gonna' go," She whispered and then she walked off across the field, heading into the woods. Andrea looked over at Daryl who was watching her leave.

"You should go after her," She said.

"We need to bury the bodies," Daryl muttered.

...

Violet decided that a walk in the woods wasn't a good idea. She made her way to the back of the farmhouse and walked inside. Beth was in the kitchen with Maggie and Glenn nearby. Violet lent against the counter watching Beth closely. She seemed out of it and she needed to be watched.

Violet walked over to Maggie and Glenn and they both smiled at her. The three of them fell into silence, all exchanging looks with one another.

"Violet-" A crashing sound came from the kitchen and Violet saw Beth on the floor.

"Beth!" They all ran over and Violet shook her gently. "Beth..." She was staring up at the ceiling, her eyes as dead as dead could get.

"What's wrong with her?" Glenn asked.

"She's in shock," Maggie said. "Glenn pick her up and bring her upstairs," Glenn nodded his head and picked her up. They all walked upstairs and Glenn put her down on the bed. "Sweetie are you okay," Maggie whispered, brushing some of Beth's hair out of her face.

"Violet, get Hershel," Glenn said and Violet nodded her head and walked out of the room. She rubbed the side of her face, feeling the dirt crumble from her face. She ran down the stairs and out of the door. She saw some of the group wandering around the camp slowly and she couldn't see Hershel anywhere.

"Hershel!" Violet shouted and she walked down the steps. "Hershel!" She yelled and she looked around frantically trying to find him. "Hershel!"

Lori came over and Violet stopped shouting. Rick joined her along with Dale. Violet rubbed her forehead and she looked over their shoulders trying to find Hershel.

"Have you seen Hershel?" Violet asked and they all shook their heads. "Beth's collapsed...we need Hershel."

"I'll go and see to Beth," Lori said and she walked on over to the farmhouse, then everyone followed after her. They all walked up the stairs and Maggie was sitting on the bed with Beth, trying to get her to respond.

"I can't find him," Violet said.

"Your stepmother's things?" Shane asked, messing with the things on the shelf.

"He was so sure she'd recover, that they'd just pick up where they left off," Maggie explained, leaning against the draws, then Shane grabbed the small flask from the shelf.

"Looks like he found an old friend," Shane said, shaking the flask, then throwing it to Rick.

"That belonged to my grandfather," Maggie walked over and took it from Rick. "Gave it to dad when he died."

"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker," Rick said.

"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house," Maggie explained, leaning back against the drawers and staring down at the flask.

Violet walked over to the bed and sat down. She reached out and grabbed Beth's hand, stroking it with her thumb. She brushed some of her hair from her face and smiled down at her. She shook her gently.

"Beth..." Violet whispered.

"What's the bar in town?" Rick asked.

"Hatlon's. He practically lived there during his drinking days," Maggie explained.

"Then that's where I'll find him," Rick replied, looking over at Glenn.

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll take you there."

"Alright, I'll get the truck," Rick responded.

"No," Maggie said, placing her hand on Glenn's chest.

"It's an easy run," Glenn whispered.

"The pharmacy?" She reminded him and Glenn looked over at Rick.

"Maggie, we need to bring him back," Rick said with a firm nod and Maggie looked back at him.

"I'll come," Violet spoke up and Rick looked over at her. "After what's just happened. Hershel needs someone he can trust, not the people who shot down his friends and family."

"Okay," Rick nodded his head and then he left, and Lori chased after him.

"Violet," Maggie said, walking over to her. "I need you here, Beth needs you."

"I know, but she needs Hershel...she needs her daddy and I'm gonna' bring him back," Violet assured her.

"Please be careful," She whimpered.

"I will," She stood up and hugged Maggie tight. "I promise you, I'll bring him back."

Glenn and Violet both got up and left the room. They made their way out of the farmhouse and saw Rick by the truck.

"You ready?" Rick asked Violet and Glenn.

"Yeah," Glenn said, getting into the truck.

"You need a gun," Rick said and Violet shook her head.

"I'll be fine with my knife," She replied.

"Are you sure...we don't want to lose anyone else," He explained.

"I shot your son. I thought you wanted me dead," She shrugged her shoulders and turned to get in the truck, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I don't hate you...He was my son and it was an accident. I was just in shock, and I apologize," He said and Violet looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too," Violet whispered.

"Then let's put this behind us," He suggested and she nodded.

"Okay," He let go of her arm and they both got into the truck.

Daryl watched Violet get into the truck and then it drove off. He played with one of his arrows and he squinted, watching it fade off into the distance. He looked over at the barn and sighed.

He was pissed off about the whole thing. The walkers in the barn, Sophia being there all the time and the way Carol reacted, not wanting to go to Sophia's funeral and lastly what Violet did. He understood she didn't want them to see what was inside the barn, but what she did, could've got herself killed.

Daryl didn't know what it was, but he just got this urge to protect her. When Shane pushed her into that walker, he was about to run over, but Beth got there before him. It was like when Shane punched her in the face. He didn't even think before he reacted, he just saw red and got engulfed by rage.

He wasn't sure what it was about her. She was permanently covered in mud and she always had that shine in her eyes. Daryl wasn't going to deny it, Violet was beautiful. What made her more beautiful than anyone else he'd ever seen before, was the fact that she didn't know it. She wasn't like Lori, who knew she could use her looks to get what she wanted from people. She wasn't like Andrea either and it made him want to be around her more.

He'd taken to watching her from a distance. She was easy to sneak up on, because he'd seen Beth do it to her many times and she'd place her hand on her heart and smile. Her smile seemed to make his chest tighten in a way. It was just so big and she could make anyone smile when she did.

She was always covered in mud and she looked like she'd been rolling around in a mud pit all day. Her hair was in masses of knots down her back, but she didn't look like a scruff, she looked tough. The way she observes everyone like he does, makes him like her more, because she wasn't the one to talk to everyone like Dale and Glenn. She just liked to sit back and relax. She only spoke when she had a question or she was spoken too, or she wanted to express her opinion.

When he was in his tent resting and he'd overheard her conversation with Beth. He was going to make himself known as soon as they started talking, but then he heard her mention her baby brother and he felt sorry for her, even though he was so against her feeling sorry for him. For a nineteen year old girl she was tough, just like he'd been at her age. Finally being able to leave home and get away from his Pa.

The fact that he was taking an interest in her, even though she was nineteen, didn't seem to bother him as much as he thought it would. When Daryl calls her kid, he doesn't actually mean it, he just finds it funny how she reacts to it. He knows it pushes her buttons, but whenever he says it she either smirks or storms off in a mood.

Daryl was glad that Violet agreed with him about Otis. He could see it in her eyes that Otis had meant something to her. Daryl just wanted to have proof that Shane had killed Otis, because it would bring ease to Violet and it would finally reveal Shane for who he really was, but he knew that was going to be hard. Even though he'd punched Violet in the face, shoved her about and pushed her into a walker, people were still having a hard time seeing that Shane was a psychopath.

Daryl coughed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked over at the barn and saw Shane and Carol sitting down together and he sighed, walking off to his tent.

...

They drove in agonizing silence and Violet could see something was wrong with Glenn. She'd strapped herself into her seat and they'd both given her an odd look, but she didn't care. She didn't like being in the truck at all, so she was going to make sure she was strapped in safe. She didn't want a repeat of what happened with her parents.

Glenn tapped the side of his shotgun and Rick looked over at him and then back at Violet. She shrugged her shoulders and he nodded towards Glenn and Violet rolled her eyes.

"Glenn, what's wrong?" Violet asked.

"Maggie told me she loved me," He admitted and Violet smirked.

"N'aww, little walker bait is growing up," Violet grabbed his cheek and he swatted her hands away.

"She doesn't mean it," He said. "I mean she can't...S-She's upset."

"Glenn-"

"She's confused. She's probably feeling like-"

"I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling," Rick said.

"No," Glenn shook his head.

"He's right," Violet added and Glenn continued to shake his head and Rick laughed.

"You know she wants to be in love. So she needs something to...like-"

"Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone that Maggie loves you, am I right?" Rick looked back at Violet and she nodded her head. "It's not just because you're one of the last men standing, so what's the problem?"

"I didn't say it back," He muttered.

"Glenn!" Violet smacked the side of his head. "Do you know nothing about women?"

"I've never had a woman say that to me before...I panicked," He admitted and Rick smiled. "Violet, what do I do?"

"I don't know, I'm not really fluent in men...I just know that when a girl tells you they love you, you don't stand there like an idiot," She explained.

"You've never had a boy tell you that they love you?" Glenn asked.

"Nope, only my baby brother. My parents stopped a long time ago. I loved them and they loved me, but we never really said it to one another. I never got to say it to my dad, because he died straight away in the car crash, but I got to say it to my mom, before she died," She explained.

"I'm so sorry," Glenn said.

"Why are you sorry for? These things happen," She replied.

"We're just sorry that you had to go through that," Rick said. "No one deserves that."

"Thanks," She whispered.

They pulled up in the middle of the crossroad and it reminded her of the one the car accident happened, but it wasn't the same. Though it was nearby. Glenn sighed and then scratched the back of his head.

"Rick, I know about Lori," Glenn admitted and Rick looked over at him. "So does Violet," Rick looked back at her and she smiled.

"Hey, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," She explained.

"I figured," Rick replied and he opened the truck door and got out and they both did the same.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you," Glenn said.

"It's okay you did what you had to do," Rick got out his gun and held it by his side and Glenn held up his shotgun.

...

Lori marched across the field and she could see Daryl up ahead. He was scraping his knife against a stick, and he looked over and rolled his eyes as she marched over to him.

"Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock, we need Hershel," She explained.

"Yeah, so what," He muttered.

"So, I need you to run into town real quick and bring him back," She crouched down next to him and he continued to carve his knife into the stick. "Daryl."

"Your bitch went window shoppin', you want him, fetch him yourself," He mumbled. "I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you?" She asked. "Why would you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? Listen to me Olive Oil, I was out there lookin' for that girl everyday. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about not gettin' my hands dirty. You want them two idiots, have a nice ride. I'm done lookin' for people."

Lori walked off and Daryl watched her leave. He growled then continued to butcher the stick.

Daryl didn't want to help, especially do anything for her. He liked to observe people and he'd seen Maggie throw the abortion pills on the floor and he'd heard Violet and Lori talking about it. Whether she'd taken them pills or not, Daryl didn't know, but how dare she come here and call him selfish, when she wanted to kill her baby.

Daryl threw the stick on the floor and then he walked across the field and over to the farmhouse. He walked inside and made his way into the room Beth was in. Andrea was in there and so was Maggie.

Daryl had seen some weird shit in his life, but this topped it all. Catatonic state was an understatement. Beth continued to stare up at the ceiling, not even blinking. Maggie grabbed her hand and started begging her to talk, but she didn't respond.

"We need Hershel," Andrea said. "The poor girls in shock."

"I can see that," Daryl grumbled.

"Sweetie, please talk," Maggie kissed the back of her hand, but Beth didn't react. "Beth, c'mon."

"We need Hershel," Andrea whispered and Daryl looked over at her and then back at Beth. He knew he shouldn't have reacted that way to Lori, but he was sick of looking for people.

...

They walked into the bar and Violet saw Hershel straight away, sat on a stool at the counter. Rick lowered his gun and so did Glenn. Violet stepped around them and walked closer.

"Hershel," Rick said.

"Who's with you?" He asked.

"Glenn and Violet," Rick replied.

"Did Maggie send them?" He retorted.

"No, we both offered to come. Maggie tried to stop us," Violet said and she walked over and sat down on the stool next to him. She grabbed a whiskey glass and wiped the dust out of it, then she grabbed the bottle and poured the liquor into the glass.

"Violet, don't drink that," Rick ordered.

"First time for everything," She placed the glass to her lips and knocked it back. The liquid burnt the back of her throat and she cringed, slamming the glass back down on the counter.

"How many you had?" Rick asked, walking over and leaning against the counter.

"Not enough," He retorted and Violet smirked.

"That is such an alcoholic reply," She chuckled and Hershel looked over at her.

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"I don't get it...why would you turn to the drink after how hard you tried to quit. You need to decide who you want to be in this new world, and alcoholics aren't going to be able to survive, because there's not an endless supply of alcohol," She explained.

"I'm just having a drink," He replied.

"Yes, and then a drink turns into another and another. Trust me I've seen it happen before. My grandpa was an alcoholic, he drank himself to death, believe me he tried to stop, but he couldn't. I'm proud of you for giving it up, especially for this long."

"Let's finish this up back at home," Rick suggested and Hershel looked away from Violet. "Beth collapsed, she's in some kind of state. She must be in shock, I think you're too."

Hershel looked back over at Violet, who nodded her head, confirming that what Rick said was the truth and he stared back down at his glass.

"Maggie's with her?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Beth needs you," Violet said. "She needs her dad."

"What can I do?" He muttered, sadly. "She needs her mother. She needs time to mourn, like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that, I see that now."

"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope," Rick said.

"Hope," Hershel laughed. "When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms. I had little hope he'd survive."

"But he did."

"He did," Hershel nodded his head and Violet knew what he was going to say next. "Even though we lost Otis," Violet reached out and grabbed Hershel's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Your friend Shane made it back, and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me, miracles do exist. Only it was a sham...I was a fool Rick, and you people saw it."

"Hershel...you weren't a fool," Violet said, stroking his hand with her thumb. "I actually believed in you...you were right, you gave me hope about the walkers and you may have been wrong, but you weren't an idiot for believing things could get better."

"My daughters deserve better than that...you do too," He looked at Violet and she shook her head.

"No, you're wrong, they need you and I need you," She expressed. "Please don't ever think that."

"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe," Rick said.

"Ha! Like you promised that little girl?" Hershel laughed.

"Hershel!" Violet scolded.

"So, what's your plan?" He questioned. "Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death, and leave your girls alone."

"Stop telling me how to care for my family," Hershel got up from his chair and walked over to Rick. "My farm! You people are like a plague! The only people I need are Maggie, Beth, Jimmy, Patricia and Violet! I do the Christian thing and give you shelter, and you destroyed it all!"

"The world was already in bat shit before we met!" Rick snapped.

"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"I'm here now!" Rick shouted. "Aren't I?"

"Yes," Hershel said. "Yes, yes you are," Hershel walked back to the bar and sat down. Violet watched him carefully, then she looked back at Rick.

"C'mon, your girls need you now," Rick said and he tried to grab Hershel's arm, but he pulled it away. "More than ever."

"I didn't want to believe you," Hershel said. "You told me there was no cure, that these people were dead and not sick. And I chose not to believe that, but when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming. That's when I knew what an ass I'd been! They'd been dead long ago! And I was feeding her rotting corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope! And when that little girl came out the barn, the look on your face. I knew you knew it too, right? There's no hope, and you know it now. Like I do, don't you?...There is no hope for any of us..."

"I'm done! I'm not doing this anymore!" Rick snapped. "Cleaning up after you, you know what the truth is? Nothing has changed, death is death, it's always been there. Whether it's from heart attacks, cancer or a walker...what's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless before, and there are people back at the farm who need us. Even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves. You know what? This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them..."

Hershel looked away from Rick and picked up his glass and brought it to his lips and knocked the drink back. He placed it down on the counter, upside down and Violet knew this meant they were going back to the farm, but then the door creaked open and they all looked around.

"Son of a bitch, they're alive," The one man said and Rick looked them up and down. They sat down at the table and they began to pour themselves some drinks. "I'm Dave. And that scrawny lookin' douche-bag is Tony."

"I'm Glenn, it's nice to meet some people," He smiled.

"I'm Rick Grimes," Rick greeted. "This is Hershel."

"And who might this sweet piece of ass be?" Tony asked, breathing down the back of Violet's neck.

"That's Violet," Rick said and he eyed Tony up, then Hershel reached over and pulled Violet into his side and away from Tony.

"Not bad, huh?" Dave said, showing Rick his gun. "I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop," Rick said.

"This one was already dead," Dave replied. "There is no way out of this thing, just keep going from one pipe drain to the next."

Tony kept looking over at Violet and at one point he licked his lip. Violet felt like she was about to be sick, but Hershel's grip tightened on her and he gave her an assuring nod.

"Hey, it don't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holding up somewhere else?" Dave asked.

"Not really," Rick replied.

"Well, that's your car out front?" Dave pointed to the door.

"Yeah," Rick said.

"The car kind of looks empty...clean. Where's all your gear?" He asked. "Well, we were thinking about setting up camp around here, is it safe?"

"It can be. Only killed a couple of walkers around here," Glenn said.

"Walkers?" Dave asked. "That's what you call them."

"Yeah," Glenn smiled.

"So, what you guys set up on the outskirts or something?" Dave questioned. "The new development?"

"Trailer park or something?" Tony asked, getting off the stool. "Farm?"

"You on a farm?" Dave quizzed and the sound of Tony having a piss bounced around the room and Violet looked away from him. "Is it safe there? You got food and water?"

"You got another piece of ass like Violet, ain't had some ass in the long time," Tony chuckled.

"You're disgusting!" Violet spat.

"Sorry about him," Dave said, rubbing his forehead. "So, listen Glenn-"

"We've said enough," Rick interjected.

"Well, hey now a second. This farm sounds pretty sweet, don't it sound sweet Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet," Tony replied.

"How about a little southern hospitality," Dave suggested. "We got some bodies back at camp, and they're having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more."

"Look, I'm sorry that's not an option," Rick explained.

"Well, it don't sound like it would be a problem," Dave said.

"I'm sorry we can't," Hershel replied.

"We can't take in anymore," Rick confirmed.

"Wow, you guys are something else," Dave laughed. "I thought we were friends. We've got people we gotta' look after too."

"We don't know anything about you," Violet said.

"I'd love to show you parts of me, which your dyin' to see," Tony growled and Rick glared at him.

"Now, that's true. You don't know anything about us," Dave replied. "You don't know what we've had to go through there. The things we've had to do. We're all the same, so c'mon let's take a nice friendly hay ride to this farm and get to know each other."

"That's not going to happen," Rick said.

"Rick-"

"That's bullshit!" Tony snapped.

"Calm down," Rick ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down!" He snapped.

"Shut up!" Violet hissed.

"Why don't you bring that fine ass over her," Tony walked forward and Rick stood up pushing him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dave said, getting to his feet. "No one's gonna' kill anybody," He jumped over the bar and Violet saw Tony grab his gun. "Where's the good stuff," Rick placed his hand on his gun and Dave held his hands up in defense. "You know what it's like."

"Yeah, but the farm's to crowded, I'm sorry," Rick said. "You'll have to keep looking."

"Keep looking, now where do you suggest we start?" Dave asked.

"I don't know," Rick replied. "I hear Nebraska's nice."

"Ha! Nebraska!" He laughed and then he reached for his gun, but Rick was too quick for him and he shot Dave in the head. He then turned around and shot Tony twice and then walked forward and fired a shot to his head.

"Holy shit," Glenn muttered.

"You all alright?" Rick asked and they all nodded.

"Let's head back," Hershel said.

A car light shined through the windows and Rick told them all to get down. Violet crouched down by the bar and Hershel appeared next to her. Violet looked over at Rick and he nodded his head at her. She let out a staggering breath and pulled out her knife ready.

"Dave?" A voice called from outside. "Tony?"

"I'm tellin' you I heard shots," Another voice said.

"Dave!" The voice called out and they heard heavy footsteps.

"You wanna' track them stay close. We're going to find them."

Violet saw the silhouette at the door. She could see the gun in his hands and her eyes widened and she looked back over at Rick. The whole place began to creak and the shadow moved away from the door and to the window. Violet reached out and grabbed Hershel's hand.

The people disappeared, and they could no longer be heard. Rick got to his feet and he looked out the window. He crouched back down and gestured for them to come over and they all crawled over to him.

"Why won't they leave?" Glenn whispered.

"Would you," Violet whispered back.

"We can't stay here any longer. Listen we'll go out the back and get to the car," Rick ordered, in a hushed tone.

Shots were fired and they all retreated back to their spots. Violet looked out of the window to see a man holding a gun. Rick's eyes hovered over to hers and she stared back at him blankly.

"Just some roamers. Nailed them," One of the men said. "I think they disappeared, but their car is still there."

"You guys check the buildings. I'll check this one," Another voice said and Violet's eyes widened.

Rick held out his gun and Violet grabbed onto Hershel and pulled him further behind the bar. She looked back and grabbed her knife, watching the shadows. The door opened, but Glenn scurried over and slammed his back against it.

"There's someone in here," One of the voices said.

"You, if someone's in there. We don't want know trouble," The voice called out and Rick shook his head.

"We're just lookin' for our friends."

"We don't want any trouble!"

"We're just lookin' for our friends. If something's happened, tell us!"

"Dude, I'm telling you, no ones in there."

"They drew on us!" Rick snapped and Hershel sighed from behind her.

"Dave and Tony in there?"

"No, they're dead!" Rick shouted back.

"No, they killed Dave and Tony. I ain't leaving."

"Your friends drew on us! They gave us no choice! I'm sure we've lost enough people! Done things, we wished we didn't have too, b-but it's like that now. You know that!" Violet shouted, getting up to her feet. "So, let's just put it down to wrong place at the wrong time!"

Shots were fired shattering through the glass and Violet jolted backwards, feeling the bullets sore through her stomach and her shoulder. Her body fell backwards, crashing onto the wooden floor.

"NO!" Rick yelled and he stood up firing shots out the window. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Hershel and Glenn raced over to Violet and picked up her body. They ran around the bar and the shots splintered the wooden beams.

"Help him!" Hershel snapped and Glenn let Hershel bare all of Violet's weight and he grabbed his shotgun. Hershel put Violet down and he grabbed a cloth and pressed it down on her stomach wound. He checked her shoulder wound and felt an exit wound and did the same for her stomach and there was also an exit wound. Her head rolled forward and blood seeped out through the bullet wounds.

The firing stopped and Hershel looked over the bar and Rick looked over at him with panic in his eyes and Hershel nodded back at him.

...

Daryl marched through the trees. He couldn't handle not knowing if Violet was okay. He'd left a while ago. He wanted to check up on her. His mind was rushing with a thousand different thoughts. All of them being bad and he was struggling to think straight.

What if she was out there hurt and he hadn't done anything to stop it from happening. He kept his eyes glued around, trying to spot any walkers. He was heading towards the town, which he knew wasn't that far away from here.

After a few minutes of walking he made his way out of the trees and he was in the back part of the town. He heard shots being fired and his eyes widened. He held up his crossbow and slowly made his way down the road.

Up ahead he saw the back entrance to the bar. The shots stopped and Daryl scanned the area once more and then he opened the door slowly. The door creaked loudly. He must've walked into the cellar. He carried on up the stairs and opened the door. Daryl came face to face with the end of a shotgun. He looked back at Hershel, and he lowered the shotgun and Daryl lowered his crossbow.

His eyes fell behind Hershel and he saw the lifeless form of Violet. Her head was hanging forward and she was covered in blood. His eyes widened and he looked back at Hershel, who reached out and pulled him in, shutting the door behind him. He pulled him down behind the bar, next to Violet. He looked her over and Hershel pressed the cloth against her wound.

"She was shot," Hershel whispered. "One in the stomach and one in the shoulder."

"Is she gonna' live?" Daryl asked and Hershel looked her over and he looked back up at Daryl, worry in his eyes. "Is she gonna' live," He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Hey!" Rick shouted. "We all know this isn't going to end well! You just shot one of my people! So, now this definitely isn't going to end well!"

Daryl put his crossbow on his back and he pulled his rag from his belt and pressed it down on her shoulder wound and Hershel nodded in thanks. Her face was pale and there was a thin layer of sweat forming on her forehead.

A car engine was switched on and Rick looked over at Glenn and he was shaking underneath the table, holding his gun. Glenn got to his feet and walked around the pair, sending a worried glance in Violet's direction and then he pushed the door open with the end of his gun, and looked down at the cellar and then he disappeared inside.

Rick ran around the bar and crouched down next to Hershel.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," He replied. "I need to get her back to the farm. The bullets have gone straight through, and I need to see if it's done any damage to her vital organs."

"I'll stay here and you go to Glenn. See if you can make it to your car, tell him to pull up back and we'll run for it. Get the hell out of here and get Violet back to the farm," Rick dictated. "Daryl you watch Hershel's back. Hershel you carry Violet-"

"I'll carry her," Daryl interrupted.

"I've got a good shot," Hershel said, pulling out his gun. Daryl picked Violet up, scooping her into his arms. He walked through the door and Hershel followed him. Glenn turned around aiming his gun at them.

"Sorry," He muttered.

"Rick wants you to try and get the car," Hershel explained. "We need to get Violet back."

"Chinaman, do it quickly!" Daryl hissed.

"Try," He laughed nervously.

"Try and succeed," Hershel assured him. "I'll cover you."

"That's a great plan," Glenn cringed and Daryl growled at him. Glenn walked towards the door and then he pushed open the door. Hershel held up his gun and Glenn looked around.

Daryl heard a groan and then Violet moved in his arms. He quickly dropped to his knees and put her on the floor. Her eyes flung open up and she opened her mouth to scream in pain, but Daryl slammed his hand over her mouth. He held his finger against his lips to hush her and her whole body began to shake.

"She's having a fit," Hershel whispered.

"What do I do!?" Daryl yelled and Hershel hushed him.

"She needs to play it through," He explained.

"There's nothin' I can do?" He asked and Hershel shook his head. Daryl looked down at her fitting body and he pushed down on her shoulders and her body stopped shaking. She went limp on the floor and he scooped her back up into his arms and her head rolled into the crook of his neck.

Glenn stepped outside and Hershel nodded for Daryl to follow and then Hershel covered his back. Thunder could be heard from a distance away and Daryl carefully adjusted Violet in his arms.

Shots were fired and Glenn ducked. Hershel stepped in front of Daryl and fired a shot. A dark skinned men fell to the floor, crying out in pain. Hershel looked back at Daryl and he nodded his head at him.

"What happened?" Rick came up behind them and Hershel looked back at him.

"He fired," Daryl said.

"He must've hit Glenn, he's behind the dumpster, and it doesn't look like he's moving."

Rick stepped out aiming his gun around. He stepped closer to the dumpster where Glenn was and Daryl stared at his leg, which was sticking out from behind it.

"Chinaman," Daryl hissed.

"Are you hit?" Rick asked.

"N-No," Glenn stammered.

"We need to get Violet back," Daryl growled.

"The cars over there," Rick explained. "We'll get her home."

The man continued to groan and Daryl rolled his eyes. He wanted to grab his crossbow and fire an arrow in his skull. He could've been one of the people that shot Violet and he would really enjoy doing it.

"Let's go," Rick ordered and he got to his feet and Glenn followed him.

More shots were fired and they both ran back behind the dumpster. Daryl looked back down at Violet's pale form and he knew that they needed to get her back, fast. The only thing that was keeping him going was the fact he could feel her small breaths against his neck. It kept assuring him she was still alive.

"Let's get out of here! There's roamers all over the place!" A voice yelled and the screeching sound of tires, echoed around the street. "Jump!" The person jumped and then a shrill scream followed after.

The truck's tires screeched and the car drove off, leaving the boy screaming at the top of his lungs. Rick got up and walked out onto the street and then Daryl heard the sound of groaning and he turned around to see walkers approaching. Hershel started to fire shots and then the walkers started to rip into the man on the floor.

They ran out of the alleyway and over to the truck. Hershel opened the door and Daryl put her in the backseat and got in with her. He crouched down in the small space and he pressed the pieces of cloth against her wounds.

Daryl looked out of the window and saw walkers stumbling around the street. Glenn and Rick started firing shots at them, killing them one by one. Daryl slipped off his crossbow and put it on the floor. He stared down at her pale face and he reached out and touched her neck checking for a pulse.

He paused. He pressed down harder, trying to feel for it, but he couldn't find one. His eyes widened and he grabbed his crossbow, and kicked open the door, running out onto the street. He fired an arrow at a fast approaching walker.

"We gotta' go!" Daryl hollered. "She ain't breathing! I can't feel a pulse! Goddammit c'mon!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you to galwidanatitud, MiniHorseMeadow, Shadow knight1121 for reviewing the last chapter, and thank you to Djjezza, Shadow knight1121, Fedinavi39, Sophia Lillia Mitchell, The Beatles Babydoll22, Slasher264, and Fly Pig for following and favouriting this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review it :)**

 **Song: Sia - Bird Set Free.**

* * *

~ Chapter 7 ~

"I'm fine," She wheezed and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't born yesterday Violet," Hershel retorted and she tried to sit up. "Now, rest."

They'd got the kid called Randall off the spike and it was too dark to head back and the way they needed to go had been blocked by walkers. They made their way to one of the houses nearby and they'd hit luck, finding a lot of medical supplies. Hershel had seen to Violet first, stitching her up and checking the damage, then he'd helped Randall out.

Violet was lying on the couch, a pillow keeping her head propped up. Daryl was sat in the armchair nearby and he was resting his chin on his crossbow, biting the side of his thumb.

"We should head back," Violet said.

"We will, but you need to take it easy," Hershel explained.

"But, I'm fine," She retorted.

"Violetta-"

"I wish I never told you my real name," She grumbled and Daryl smirked over at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You need to take it easy. You were shot, you can't lift your arms high and you sure as hell can't carry anything that ain't lighter than a feather," Hershel looked into her eyes and she sighed.

"Okay," She muttered. "Can we go soon? I wanna' see Beth."

"We'll head back soon," He assured her, then he got to his feet and walked out the room.

"So, Violetta...its got a ring to it," Daryl snickered.

"It's not funny," She murmured. She looked away from him and out of the window. Daryl coughed and she looked back over at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess...I did just get shot, but we all have our bad days."

"That was one hell of a bad day," He replied.

"I really thought I was going to die...thought I wasn't ever gonna' get to see my baby brother again, thought I was never going to see..."

"See who?" Daryl asked, urging her to continue.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," She laughed nervously.

"No, tell me."

"It's silly really," She muttered.

"I bet it ain't."

Rick stepped into the lounge, with Hershel behind him. He looked over at Violet and smiled and she returned it.

"We're gonna' head back to the farm now," Rick said.

"Good, I wanna' check on Beth."

...

"Rest," Maggie pulled the blanket over her body and Violet threw it off herself. "You're a handful."

"I'm fine," Violet muttered.

"Violet, you were shot twice. I still don't understand how you're awake," She shook her head and tried to pull the sheet back up over her body.

"I'm fine...seriously I wanna' see Beth-"

"You just saw her," Maggie butted in.

"I wanna' go for a walk. I wanna' get some fresh air. I wanna' talk to people," She explained.

"You need to rest, otherwise you will not recover properly," Maggie pushed and Violet shook her head.

"I'm gonna' go see Beth," Violet sat up and she cringed in pain. Maggie tutted in response and she helped her up out of the bed and they walked out of the room and into the room Beth was in. Violet sat down on the chair nearby and Maggie left, then Lori walked in carrying a tray of food. Beth sat up and looked at her with dead eyes.

"How about this, you eat up all your food and we'll get you out of here and take a walk, what do you say?" Lori asked.

"You'd do good being outside," Violet said.

"Your pregnant," Beth whispered, her head shaking slightly. "How could you do that?"

Lori looked down at the floor and then over at Violet. Violet could see the mental struggle on Beth's face and she felt her heart ache for her. Lori sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand, massaging her temple.

"I-I don't really have a choice," Lori replied.

"You think it will make a difference," Beth didn't look over at her and continued to stare at the end of the bed.

"Of course it will," Lori sighed. "You eat something," Lori looked at her once more and then left the room. They sat in silence for a while and Violet stared out of the window. The silence was killing Violet, so she decided to say something.

"Beth," Violet whispered.

"You'd be like me. If it was your baby brother that came out the barn," She said, still not looking away from the end of the bed.

"Yeah, I probably would," Violet replied and then Beth whimpered and silent tears fell from her eyes. Violet got up, flinching slightly, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know what it's like, my mom and dad are both gone," Violet whispered.

"It's just so pointless," She sniffed.

"You have Maggie, and your daddy, Patricia, Jimmy and me," Violet assured her. "You've gotta' stay strong for them and for me...I wish I could promise you everything would be alright, but I can't...but we can make now alright."

Beth slowly turned her head to look at her. She sniffled and bit her lip. "Thank you," She whispered and Violet smiled at her.

"I'll be right back and we'll take that walk with Lori," Violet tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and then grabbed the tray of uneaten food, then got to her feet and left the room.

She walked down the corridor and walked into the kitchen. She placed the tray down and took a second to relax, her bullet wounds throbbing in pain. She leaned on the counter and then she stared down at the tray, noticing that the knife wasn't there.

Violet's eyes widened and she spun around, letting out a cry of pain and she grabbed onto the table for support. She let out a staggering breath and then pushed herself off the table and made her way back into the room Beth was in. She looked inside to see she was facing the other way asleep. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for any sign of the knife.

"Beth...Beth give me the knife," Violet demanded. "You don't wanna' do this."

Beth shifted under the covers and then she brought her arm out and held out the knife. Violet took it from her hands and Beth pulled the sheet back up over her body.

Violet's hands shook and she stared down at the knife. She walked out of the room and sprinted down the corridor. She ignored the crying pain from her wounds and she flung open the door. She had a death grip on the knife and she looked around for someone. She saw some of them sitting around by the trees and she raced over.

Violet came to a halt and she leaned forwards, placing her hands on her knees. Her chest heaving for air. She looked up and saw Daryl, Lori and Andrea sat down.

"You should be resting," Lori said.

"I know, b-but-" Violet's vision blurred slightly and she began to sway.

"Is that a knife?" Andrea asked and Violet looked down at her hand, realizing she was still holding it. She threw it down onto the ground and looked back over at them.

"Beth, she took the knife...I think she was going to hurt herself," She explained.

"I'll go to her," Lori said, getting to her feet and walking off.

"I need Maggie and Hershel," Violet said and she looked at Andrea.

"I'll keep a look out for them," She got to her feet and walked off to the RV.

"Ya should be restin', that's what Hershel said," Daryl muttered from his chair. "Ya look like your 'bout to pass out."

"I need to check on Beth," She sighed.

"You'll tear your stitches," He said. "Rest."

"Why do you care so much?" She retorted and Daryl looked over at her. "I need to go," Violet turned around and Daryl watched her leave.

Daryl shook his head and looked away from her. He knew he was rude himself, but he wanted at least a thank you, which he hadn't had yet. He wanted her to thank him for carrying her, basically saving her life and coming all the way to the bar to get her, but he didn't think he was going to be getting one anytime soon.

...

Violet sat down on the chair at the table. Lori was sat on the counter and Andrea was leaning on it. They were all sat listening to Maggie and Beth screaming at each other. Violet sighed and she knew she'd done the right thing of telling everyone. Violet was really scared for Beth. She didn't want her to do anything stupid. She didn't want her to die.

Violet shifted in her chair and flinched in pain. When she'd woken up and saw Daryl carrying her, for a moment she thought he was an angel. The thing she did see though was the panic and fear in his eyes, but she'd fallen back into the darkness.

She wondered what he was doing there, because she knew he wasn't there before she got shot and he must've had a reason for coming all the way out there. Was he worried about her? Violet shook her head, pushing the thought out of her mind. He couldn't possibly be worried about her, as far as she knew he didn't really like her. They were just there to irritate each other at any chance they could get.

But, then there was the incident with Shane, when he'd hit her and Daryl took Shane to the ground and started to punch him. Then there was the incident at the barn and he had held onto her throughout it all.

She wasn't going to deny the fact that she found him attractive. She wasn't sure what is was about him though. Normally girls her age wanted some guy their age or a bit older and they were your typical jock, but Violet never really found that look attractive. She was sure that it was the roughness about him. He was a hunter, a hunter with a hidden past and for some reason his rudeness made her like him even more.

But, Violet knew that nothing could ever come of it, because he was about twice her age and he'd never feel that way about her. She knew that he only saw her as an annoying kid, since he likes to call her that so much. But, people could get lonely in this world and she liked being around him, because he didn't treat her like she was about to break at any moment.

"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked, snapping Violet out of her thoughts.

"I don't know," Violet replied.

"I'm glad they're working it out," Lori said.

"You call that, working it out," Andrea laughed.

"When they stop fighting, then we start worrying," Lori got off the counter and walked over to the table.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH?" Maggie screeched and they continued to yell at each other.

"Surely this could've been handled better," Andrea muttered.

"They're sisters," Violet reminded her. "They both care about each other."

"And that's caring?" Andrea retorted, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, that's caring," Violet grumbled.

"You shouldn't have taken the knife away," Andrea said and Violet's eyes widened.

"Excuse me!" She spat back.

"You were wrong," Andrea shook her head. "Like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision."

"Fuck you!" Violet snapped. "Beth is my best friend. You don't get a say in this. Beth isn't like you, okay. She's in shock."

"She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons," Andrea said and Lori stared over at her, baring the same shocked expression as Violet.

"What, so she can take her life, then regret it?" Violet hissed, her hands turning into fists. "I suggest you shut up, because you're starting to piss me off!"

"She only has so many choices in front of her and the only one she can see is suicide," Andrea shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing and Violet grabbed the glass that was right next to her and she threw it at Andrea, who moved out of the way quickly. The glass shattered against the cupboard and Violet looked at Andrea with a venomous look.

"THAT'S NOT AN OPTION!" Violet screamed.

"Violet," Lori said.

"NO! We've all lost people and we have different ways of dealing with it, but we all get through it at the end of the day. I'm sure we've all thought, well maybe I could end my life, but then when we realize things move on and shit happens. We hate ourselves for even thinking about things like that!" Violet shouted. "Beth isn't thinking straight and she needs our help to get through it!"

"She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child," Andrea muttered, slowly walking across to the other side of the kitchen, scared from Violet's outburst.

"She needs to be yelled at. She needs to know that we care about her!" Violet hissed. "You stay well away from her."

"I help keep this place safe-"

"The men can handle it. They keep this place safe!" Lori snapped at Andrea and she threw the cloth on the counter. "You don't care about anyone, but yourself."

Violet got to her feet and walked off, sick to death of the arguing. She walked out onto the porch and sat down on the rocking chair. She leaned her head back against the rest and sighed.

Her anger was still apparent in her body. She was shocked herself about her outburst. She'd just seen red and she reacted uncontrollably.

...

"Come with me," Maggie nodded to the door and Violet got to her feet and walked behind her. They made their way into the room Beth was in and they saw the bed was empty.

"Beth?" Violet called out.

"Beth!" Maggie shouted.

They heard crying coming from behind the bathroom door. They both walked over and Violet listened closely to Beth's sobs. The sound of shattering glass followed after.

"BETH!" Violet yelled and she banged on the door. Maggie pulled on the door handle, but it was locked.

"BETH!" Maggie screamed. "Beth, don't do this!"

"Beth! Open the door!" Violet pounded her fists against it. "Beth!"

"I left her with Andrea," Maggie told Violet and her eyes widened.

"Why did you do that?" Violet snapped. "She wanted her to kill herself!" Violet yanked on the door handle and Maggie went over to the dresser and started opening the draws. "A key, we need a key!"

"I can't find it!" Maggie yelled in panic. "Beth! Honey, please open the door!" Maggie banged on the door and Beth's sobs got louder.

Violet stepped back and looked around the room. She saw a metal rod and she ran over, picking it up. She ran back over to the door and wedged it in the crack. She pulled on it and the door started to creak and crack. The door opened and Violet pushed it open.

Beth turned around holding her wrist. Blood was pouring through her fingertips. Violet's eyes widened and Maggie ran past her.

"I'm sorry," She cried. Maggie hugged her tight, crying into her hair.

"It's okay," Maggie sobbed and she walked her over to the bed.

"I'll find H-Hershel," Violet stammered and she stumbled out of the room. Her eyes still wide in shock. She walked outside and she looked around, trying to find Hershel. She began to sway and her throat started to burn. Maybe she did need to rest.

Andrea came running over to her and she smiled. "How's Beth?"

"She tried to kill herself!" Violet snapped.

"She made her decision," Andrea grinned.

"She tried to kill herself and it's down to you!" Violet yelled and she stepped towards her and pushed her back.

"Violet," Hershel walked over and Violet nodded towards the house.

"Beth needs you," She said and Hershel walked past her and into the house. Violet looked back at Andrea, who was still smiling.

"She'll live," Andrea nodded her head and then made a move to walk past her.

"Stay away from her," Violet growled. "Don't you dare step foot in this house again. Stay away from Beth, stay away from Maggie and stay away from me."

"Violet-"

"STAY AWAY!" Violet exploded and pushed Andrea onto the ground.

"What's going on?" Daryl walked from around the house and Violet looked over at him with a scowl on her face. She turned away and looked back at Andrea's shocked face.

"If you go near Beth again. I'll kill you and don't think I'm joking, because I will not hesitate to do it. This is your fault. Just because shit's going on in your life, doesn't mean you need to inflict your hate for this world on other people! The world doesn't revolve around you Andrea! You just made someone want to take their own life, that's sick and twisted!"

Andrea looked away from her and then got to her feet, walking away. Violet's chest heaved in anger and she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She collapsed onto the ground and she heard Daryl's footsteps. He crouched down in front of her, a worried expression on his face.

"I thought I told ya to rest," He said and she flashed him a weak smile.

"Sorry..." She whispered and he helped her to her feet.

"C'mon."

...

Night had fallen and Daryl had lit a fire. He'd brought Violet back to his small makeshift camp away from everyone else. No one bothered him that much here, so he saw it a fit enough place for her to get some rest. She was sat down next to him, staring into the fire. She took a bite out of the granola bar and then took a sip of her water.

"Ya gonna' tell me what that was all about?" Daryl spoke up and she sighed.

"Beth wanted to kill herself, and Andrea thought we should let her do it...let her make her own decision, I told her to stay away, but she didn't and Beth broke the mirror in the bathroom, and used it to cut herself," Violet explained.

"Really?" Daryl asked and she nodded her head.

"She's my best friend. I don't want her to go," She whispered and Daryl saw tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He didn't know how to deal with crying people.

"She'll be fine," He assured her.

"It's funny, because I know that this world is just a big game and I know that one day the people I care about are going to die, but I'm just not ready for that to happen," She looked over at him, a single tear falling down her cheek. Daryl felt a sudden urge to reach out and wipe it away, but he fought the urge off.

Violet reached up and wiped the tear away and then she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you," She muttered.

"No, ya not," He replied and she smiled over at him.

"I didn't overreact, did I?" She asked.

"No, Beth's your best friend. Those people are like your family, ya can react however ya want to," He explained and then he stared back at the fire. "I reacted badly, when I found out my brother was gone."

"Tell me," She whispered. "About him, what was he like?"

"He was a rude redneck ass," Daryl smirked and Violet smiled, never seeing him smile properly before.

"You should do that more," She replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Smile more. It suits you," She said and he quickly looked away from her, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks.

"He wasn't that bad, once you got to know him, but he just never let anyone get to know him," Daryl explained.

"I wish I could've met him," She retorted.

"Your baby brother, what was he like?" Daryl asked.

"He was cute and funny. I felt like I was the only one that found the things he did funny, but I didn't care, because I love him to pieces...I doubt my thoughts when they try and get me to believe that he's still alive. I know that he might not be, but I'm still holding onto hope. But we're stuck in this stupid game."

"Game?"

"Our lives are set in stone. We will fight, we will kill and we'll all die. It doesn't matter how young or old, No matter what color your skin is, at the end of the day we're playing the same game. It's just all about how long you want to play the game. No one's going to win, but everyone's going to lose."

"That's some deep shit."

"I know, but it's true. I'm just doing my best to hold on the longest," Violet replied, staring into the flames.

"I think we all are, kid," Daryl said. For once, Violet didn't mind that he'd called her 'kid'. The way he said it had a sort of hidden meaning to it. He wasn't saying it to get a reaction out of her, in a way it was his nickname for her and Violet didn't mind.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you come to the bar...you weren't meant to be there, but you were...why?" She asked and she looked over at him and into his blue eyes.

"I knew somethin' was wrong," He muttered, trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

"You're lying," She whispered. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

"I ain't lyin' to ya kid."

"I may be young, but I'm not dumb. I got shot and you weren't there, but when I opened my eyes there you were. For a second I thought you were an angel and I was in heaven."

"I'm no angel," He grumbled and she leaned back looking at the angel wings on the back of his leather vest.

"That say's otherwise," She nodded at it and he stared back at the fire.

"You can wear it if you want," He murmured. "Consider it...me passin' my wings onto someone else...someone worthy of them."

"You are worthy of them Daryl."

"You deserve them, more than me, Violet," She froze staring into his deep blue eyes. He'd just said her real name. Heck she wasn't even sure he knew it, because he always called her 'kid' or 'girl'. She was stunned and didn't know how to respond.

Daryl stared back at her, staring deeply into her green eyes. He was having an inner battle with his mind. It was screaming to do something, it was screaming to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't, because she was nineteen years old.

His eyes slowly fell to her lips and then he looked back up at her eyes. He quickly looked away and then slipped his vest off. He moved closer to her, so there hips were touching and then he reached around her and placed it on her back. She smiled at him and slipped her arms through the holes. It was a bit big for her, but it went well with her baggy grey top.

"You said my real name," She said and they were face to face, almost nose to nose. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises," He whispered back and her face reddened slightly. "Now, go get some sleep. I'm teachin' you how to shoot and defend yourself tomorrow."

"Wait, I know how you know about the shooting, but the self-defense...wait has Beth said something to you?" Violet asked, with a smirk.

"She may have hunted me down and hauled rocks at me after Shane hit you," He explained and Violet laughed. "Now, goodnight."

"Night, Daryl," She got to her feet and looked down at him.

"Night...Violet," He whispered and she walked away, a smile plastered on her face.

She walked up to the farmhouse, but she paused on the steps when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around and saw Shane was standing there, his face flooded with panic and his chest heaving for air.

"M-Maggie," He breathed out and her eyes widened.

"Where is she?" Violet ran over to him and he pointed off into the woods. She took off in a sprint, ignoring every cry from her body to stop. She could hear Shane running behind her, then when she ran deep into the woods. She stopped and turned around to face him. "Where-" She saw the sickening smile on his face and she froze.

"You're so gullible, bitch," Shane tackled her to the ground, and she screamed, but Shane slammed his hand down on her mouth. She heard her stitches tear and blood began to seep through her top. "I'm going to need you to shut the fuck up," He growled and Violet heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down. Her eyes widened and she thrashed underneath him, screaming at the top of her lungs from the pain into his hand.

He began to pull at her trousers, and Violet managed to bite down hard on his fingers, and a shrill scream escaped her lips and he punched her hard in the face. Blood seeped into her mouth, and she tried to push at his shoulders, but her body was too weak to do anything. He pushed his hand down the front of her trousers, then his weight was suddenly thrown off her.

Violet curled up in a ball on the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest, and burying her head in between the gap. She heard the sound of punches connecting with bare skin and deep grunts following them. She whimpered, and tears poured from her stinging eyes. Her body was in agony, but she didn't care about the pain at the moment. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

"Violet," Daryl grunted, and she heard him kneel down next to her. "Girl, I…" She was picked up suddenly, but she didn't flinch or freak out. She let herself relax against Daryl's warm body. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He walked out of the woods, and he carried her all the way to his makeshift camp. He put her down in his tent, and Daryl propped her neck up with a blanket. "I'm gonna' have to-" She nodded her head and he pulled his knife from his belt, and cut her top with it. He got his own medical supplies from his rucksack and he began to clean her wounds and stitch them back up.

Violet just stared up at the tent ceiling. She could feel Daryl staring at her, but she just blinked and ignored him. She didn't want to move.

"Violet did he…" Her eyes found his and she sniffled.

"He put his hand down the front of my trousers, that's all," She whispered, her voice raw. Daryl gripped his trouser and she saw his knuckles turn white. "He told me Maggie was out in the woods…hurt…he made it out like she was hurt," She whimpered. "I…I believed him. I believed him," Violet sobbed, and she sat up slowly, flinching from the pain. "I'm so stupid-"

"No your not girl," He growled. "You ain't stupid."

"I-" She choked on her sob, and Daryl reached out and pulled her into his arms. She cried and sobbed into his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, then stroked her hair with his hand. He whispered soothing words in her ear, and her sobs soon stopped, so she just clung to the back of his shirt.

"I'm gonna' kill 'im," His voice was husky, and she shook her head against his shoulder.

"Don't get yourself into trouble. He isn't worth it," She whispered.

"How can ya say that?" He grunted and she sighed.

"He'll get what's coming to him. Karma is one hell of a bitch," She brought her head away from his shoulder, and stared into his eyes. "Thank you, I was weak back there, but you saved me, thanks."

She rested her hands against his chest, and she breathed out, staring into his eyes. "You ain't weak."

"Hm…my wounds and face beg to differ," She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. She slowly pulled away, then smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Daryl Dixon."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi! Thank you to galwidanatitud and faelyght for reviewing, your reviews all made me smile :) thank you to ashrap, Blood-Raven713 and faelyght for favouriting and following.**

 **Song: Jess Glynne - My love (Acoustic).**

* * *

~ Chapter 8 ~

Violet didn't believe it when Maggie had told her. So, she'd taken it into her own hands to find out for herself. The kid, Randall, was being kept in the old shed by the farmhouse. Maggie had said that Daryl was sent there to get answers from him, but he wasn't playing nice, instead he was beating him.

Violet looked in the mirror. She was wearing a baggy deep blue top and she slipped Daryl's vest on. Maggie had given her a funny look and she'd received a disapproving nod from Hershel. Violet had, had to tell them that she'd fallen over and that's why she had a bruise on her face, but whenever they tried to ask other questions she would just brush them off. She let her hair fall from its ponytail and it rested just above her ass.

Her bullet wounds were really sore and the stitches were itching. Hershel had told her not to scratch them, because she will do more damage to herself. He shouted at her last night, because she'd barely rested all day and she needed to and she was disobeying his orders once again.

Violet opened the door and walked down the corridor, and down the stairs. She walked outside and looked over at the shed. She walked down the steps and over to the shed.

Straight away she heard it. The sounds of someone being hit. She flinched every time she heard Randall crying out and begging him to stop. She stood in front of the door and she looked through the crack in the door.

Daryl was marching around, his eyes full of fire. Violet hadn't seen him this angry since Shane had got her to come out into the woods with him. His hands were clenched and Randall was crying out in pain on the floor.

He stomped over and punched Randall in the face and he collapsed back onto the floor. Violet jumped at the sound and she let out a staggering breath. She watched Daryl closely and she realized her hands were shaking. She was scared.

Daryl punched him again, ignoring Randall's screams and she felt a tear fall from her eye and flow down her cheek. She reached up and wiped it away. Daryl punched him again and Violet jumped once more.

"I told you," Randall spat out the blood from his mouth.

"You ain't told me shit!" Daryl yelled and he picked him up by his top and slammed him back against the wall.

"I barely even know those guys," Randall cried, his head rolling around the place. "I met them on the road."

"How many in your group?' Daryl asked and Randall shook his head, letting out a whimper.

Violet watched as Daryl pulled out his knife and her eyes widened even more. She didn't believe he was possible of doing something like this. She didn't think he was this mean.

"No no no no no no," Randall begged, seeing the knife in Daryl's hand. "C'mon man."

Daryl ran forwards, slamming the knife into the floor by his leg. Randall let out a cry and Daryl crouched down in front of him.

"How many!" Daryl yelled.

"Thirty, thirty g-guys," He stammered.

"Where!?" Daryl demanded and Randall shook his head, then Daryl ripped off the bandage from Randall's leg and he let out a cry.

"I don't know, I swear!" Randall cried and Daryl pressed the knife against his wound. "We were never in a place for more than a night!"

"Scouting?" Daryl asked. "Planning on staying local?"

"I-I don't know they left me behind," He said and Daryl glared at him.

"You ever took off a scab?" Daryl asking in a mocking tone and he dragged the knife along the wound.

"C'mon man!" Randall sobbed. "I'm tryin' to cooperate."

"Start real slow at first. Then we're just gonna' rip it off!" Daryl spat in his face.

"Okay!" Randall yelled. "Okay, they h-have weapons, heavy stuff. Automatics, b-but I didn't do anything!"

"They shot at my boys. They shot my girl!" Daryl shouted and Violet blinked back her tears. "They tried to take this farm. You telling me you just went along for the ride? You tellin' me your innocent!?"

"Yes! These p-people took me in. Not just guys, a whole group of them. Men and women, er kids too, just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know...but we go out, scavenge. Just the men, one night w-we found this little campsite, a man and his two daughters. Teenagers, you know. Really young...cute."

Daryl looked over his shoulder at him and he tilted his head to the side.

"Their dad had to watch, whilst these g-guys they...and they didn't even kill them afterwards. They just...they just made them watch, his daughters j-just left them there...N-No, b-but I didn't touch those girls!" Daryl ran forwards and kicked him hard. "Please, you gotta' believe me man! I'm not like that, I ain't like that..." Daryl kicked his wound and then punched him in the face.

Violet's body finally caught up with her brain and she flung the door open and ran inside. She grabbed the back of Daryl's shirt and pulled him back.

"STOP!" She screeched. "Your killin' him!"

Daryl turned around and looked her up and down. He looked shocked to see her there and then he looked back at Randall. Violet followed his eyes and started down at Randall. His face was cut open and his eyes were swollen, along with a busted lip.

"What are you doin' here!" Daryl snapped.

"Maggie told me you were beating Randall up...I didn't believe her, so I came to find out for myself. Guess it was true," Violet shook her head in disappointment.

Daryl looked at her. She couldn't even look into his eyes and he knew she was scared of him.

"Hey! Please help me!" Randall begged and Violet looked over at him. "Please, I swear I didn't do anything."

...

Daryl marched across the grass. His crossbow on his back. Violet was running behind him and he growled at her. She almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly, spinning around to face her.

"Stop acting like a monster!" She snapped. "What even was that back there?"

"I needed answers," He grumbled.

"You didn't need to beat him up!" She shouted and she reached out and grabbed his arm, holding his hand close to her face. "Look what you've done to yourself."

"I'm fine," He muttered, pulling his arm roughly from her hand.

"Do you enjoy doing it?" She asked.

"What kind of question is that?" He hissed.

"A normal question. Now, answer it!"

"No, no I don't enjoy it, but Rick needs answers. Just keep out of it, kid," He turned to walk away, but she ran around him and appeared in front of his face. He rolled his eyes and she crossed her arms.

"How about you act like a man and tell Rick no. You don't need to do his dirty work," She explained.

"I don't mind doin' it! You heard what the kid said, them guys are rapists. What if they found the farm, what if they did those sick things to you!" He spat in her face and her mouth fell into a thin line. "Exactly, now move out of my way," He barged past her and she hissed in pain, gripping her shoulder. Daryl spun back around, realizing it was her bad shoulder and she looked back at him, fear in her eyes. He sighed and turned back around, walking off.

Violet followed after him, and he walked over to the camp, where Rick, Shane, Dale, Carol, Lori, Glenn, Maggie and Carl were standing.

"He's got a gang," Daryl explained and Violet stopped next to him, continuing to burn a hole in the side of his head. "Thirty men. Heavy artillery, and they ain't lookin' to make friends. They roll through here, all the boys are dead and the women are going wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol asked, looking at his hands.

"What do you think he did?" Violet spat. "He beat a little kid!"

"Hey! I already explained this shit to you, girl!" Daryl snapped back at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No one goes near this guy," Rick ordered.

"Rick, what are you going to do?" Lori asked.

"We have no choice," Rick replied. "He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat."

"Your just gonna' kill him?" Dale asked.

"You can't kill him," Violet walked over. "He's just a kid. I was there when Daryl was beatin' his ass, he had only just met them and he didn't do anything wrong."

"It's settled," Rick said, looking at Violet and Dale. "We'll do it today."

Dale followed after Rick and she thought about following them, but she stayed put and watched them leave. She looked over to see Daryl walking off and she unfolded her arms and stormed after him.

Daryl made his way to his makeshift camp and Violet crushed the dry grass beneath her feet. Daryl took of his crossbow and dropped it to the ground. He took off his long sleeved top, revealing his sleeveless top. He spun around, knowing she was following him and he glared at her.

"I thought you were scared of me!" He snapped and she jumped backwards.

"I ain't scared!" She snapped back.

"Bullshit!"

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Bullshit again!"

"It's not bullshit!" She stomped her foot and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "What the hell's your problem?"

"My problem? Your the one with a problem. You paintin' me out to be a saint, but I ain't girl. I'm a rude piece of redneck trash, always am, always will be!"

"Don't say that! Now, that's some big fat bullshit, right there!" Violet stormed forward and got in his face. Daryl's nostrils flared in anger and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not a saint," He growled.

"Just because you don't think that, doesn't mean that I can't," She replied. "Don't do this to Randall, you're just building up more emotional damage inside of your head."

"My heads already damaged," He whispered. "I'm gettin' the answers we need as a group."

"You don't need to get answers this way!" She grabbed his arm and held his hand up in front of his face. "This doesn't need to happen. Violence isn't the answer to everything."

"And what did you do to Andrea yesterday, huh? You pushed her to the ground, you acted violently. So, you can't say shit, girl!" He spat back, pulling his arm from her grip. "Grow up!"

"No! How about you act like the man I know you are!"

"You don't know nothing about me kid!"

"Stop calling me that!" She screamed.

"No!" He hissed and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"Stop calling me a kid. Stop treating me like one! How about you grow up and act like a fuckin' man and admit you care! Because I heard what you said, you called me your girl. So, choose your next move wisely Daryl Dixon, because I swear I will walk away and that's that. I won't talk to you, I won't even look at you..." She looked up into his eyes and his fiery blue gaze pierced into her green ones.

He was silent for too long. Violet sighed and looked away from him. She stepped backwards and turned away from him. She started to walk off and Daryl watched her go. He stared down at the floor and he shook his head a little and then he finally acted.

In two long strides he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He grabbed her waist and crashed his body against her. He cupped her cheek and then crashed his lips against hers. Violet squeaked against his lips and then unexpectedly she molded her body against his. Violet grabbed his shirt and her hands turned into fists. Daryl brought up his other hand, letting go of her waist and buried it in her long hair. Daryl brushed his teeth gently against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth letting his tongue go in.

The kiss deepened into unexplored territory and Violet stroked her hands up his shirt and then wrapped them around his neck, pushing herself up onto her tiptoes. Daryl's hands fell from her face and he wrapped his arms around her body, picking her up off the ground. The warmness of their tongues meeting, ignited a new feeling in Daryl's stomach.

Violet wrapped locks of his hair around her fingers and delved her tongue deeper into his mouth. Daryl stroked his hand up her back and then buried his palm into her hair at the back of her head.

They both slowly pulled away. Violet looked back at him with hooded eyes. Her lips were bright red and so were his. He stared back into her green eyes, his fogged with lust. He slowly put her down on her feet, but they stayed in the same position, staring into one another's eyes. Daryl let his arms fall from her waist and went to pull away, but Violet got back up on her tiptoes and she buried her face into his neck, hugging him tight. Daryl paused for a second and then he slowly wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"You were right. It was bullshit," She whispered into his neck. "I was scared of you."

"Was?"

"Now...now I'm not scared."

...

Violet sat on the chair in the room Beth was in. Hershel was checking her over having stitched her wrist up yesterday. He was worried about her. Violet was worried about her. Everyone was. She shifted uncomfortably, in the chair, her shoulder and stomach causing her discomfort, but she couldn't just blame it on that, because her mind was rushing with a billion thoughts about what had happened between her and Daryl.

She thought she'd been dreaming at the time, but when she realized she wasn't, her mind had started to go into overdrive. She couldn't believe he'd kissed her and she felt butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it.

She'd seen so many different sides to Daryl in such a short space of time, that her mind was about to explode. His violent, angry, hateful, soft and romantic side. It was almost all too much to handle.

She looked over at Beth. She looked at peace, even though she'd tried to kill herself. Violet was glad that she was okay. She wanted her to get better and return to her normal self. She wanted her Beth back, the Beth that was always smiling and singing songs.

Violet wondered if Daryl was ever going to give her shooting lessons. He was meant to today, but Randall had got in the way and she doubts that it will ever happen. Everything seems to be going wrong at the moment. But one thing was for certain, she was going to do everything to protect her new family.

"How is she?" Glenn asked, stepping into the room.

"She seems to be in good spirits today," Hershel said with a smile and Glenn looked over at Violet who nodded her head in agreement.

"Well let me know if I can do anything," Glenn said and Hershel followed him out the room.

Violet got up out of the chair and climbed into bed next to Beth. She rolled her head over to look at her and flashed her a weak smile.

"Is that Daryl's vest?" She giggled. "Did you...you know?"

"What, no no no," Violet blushed. "It wasn't like that...he gave it to me."

"Oh," She smirked. "He gave it to you."

"Yes, he gave it to me," She repeated.

"I'm sorry Violet," She whispered.

"For what?"

"For scaring you, making you worry about me," She explained. "I'm a disgrace-"

"No, your not," Violet assured her. "You just hit a rough patch. We all have them."

"You got shot...its my fault you got shot," She whimpered and Violet reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No, it wasn't your fault-"

"You went to find my daddy. I shouldn't have overreacted," She cried.

"Hey! Now, don't be so silly! Look at me!" Violet demanded and Beth finally looked her in the eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I got shot, because some men shot me, but I'm fine now."

"If you'd died, I'd never have been able to forgive myself," She explained.

"I'm fine and I'm here now. I'm just glad you're here, your my best friend and I need you with me," She said and she squeezed her hand.

"Your my best friend too," Beth replied.

"Good, I better be," Violet giggled and Beth smiled up at her.

"So, you gonna' tell me what happened with Daryl?" She asked.

"What?"

"I don't really talk to Daryl, but I know he's not the type of person to give his vest to just anyone."

"Oh, you've really got it all figured out, haven't you?" Violet retorted.

"I always do. I should be a detective," Beth giggled and Violet embraced the sound, glad to see she was happy again.

"He kissed me," Violet admitted.

"What!" Beth's eyes widened in glee. "Kissed you. He actually kissed you?"

"Yeah," Violet smiled and she played with Daryl's vest.

"Well, I sure did miss a lot."

...

Everyone was gathering in the lounge. Violet took a seat in between Maggie and Hershel. Maggie lay back against the couch and Violet mimicked her actions, waiting for everyone to join them.

Shane kept looking over at Violet and she was tempted to say something to him, but she ignored the urge. His face was cut and bruised from Daryl's beating, but no one seemed to ask him how he got them. But one look at Daryl's knuckles would tell you all you needed to know. She looked over at Maggie and she smiled at her.

"You look different," Maggie whispered, whilst everyone else talked in small separate groups. Daryl was leaning against the wall and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Different how?" Violet asked.

"More mature...what happened?" Maggie playful nudged her arm, and she winced. "Oh god...sorry I forgot."

"It's okay," Violet laughed.

Finally Rick came in and then he stood in front of the group. Carl came in and stood near to Daryl. Violet looked at the serious expression on everyone's faces and she looked over at Dale. He nodded at her and they both shared a silent agreement that they were against killing Randall. Rick looked back at Carl and then he left the lounge. He looked back at everyone and sighed.

"So, how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked and Violet sat up straight.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked and Violet sent her a glare, still pissed off about the situation with Beth.

"How about the majority rules," Lori suggested.

"Lets just see where everybody stands," Rick said. "Then, we can talk through the options."

"Well, the way I see it. There's only one way to move forward," Shane said casually.

"Of course you'd say something like that," Violet muttered and Shane narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you mind the adults are talking!" He snapped.

"Hey! I'm just as involved in this as the next guy!" Violet got to her feet and stood her ground.

"We can't kill him," Dale said and Violet nodded in agreement.

"He's right, we can't just kill him," Violet said and she looked over at Rick.

"Sit your ass back down, girl!" Shane hissed.

"What the fuck did you just say to her!?" Daryl went to run forwards, but Rick stopped him.

"Everyone, this is going to be a calm conversation," He explained and Daryl shoved Rick's arms out of the way and then he looked over at Violet who was watching him carefully.

"We're going to kill him," Dale shrugged his shoulders. "It's clear, which way the rope swings."

"Well, if people think we should spare him, then I wanna' know," Rick said, resting his hands against the back of the couch.

"Well, I can tell you its a small group," Dale retorted. "Maybe, its just me, Violet and Glenn."

"Look Dale, I think your pretty much right about everything all the time, but this-"

"Glenn, they've got you scared," Dale interjected.

"He's not one of us," Glenn explained. "And we've lost too many people already."

"How about you, do you agree with this?" Dale asked, looking at Maggie and Hershel.

"Could we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie suggested, looking at Rick.

"It's just another mouth to feed," Daryl muttered.

"That's not a good enough point," Violet said and Daryl stared into her eyes and she stared back.

"He could be an asset," Dale said, extending his arms. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"We're not letting him walk around," Rick replied.

"Why are you people being so inhumane? How would you feel in his shoes, you'd want to be spared," Violet explained, backing up Dale.

"We could put an escort on him," Maggie said.

"Who would want to volunteer for that duty?" Shane laughed.

"I will!" Dale and Violet both said in unison.

"I don't think anyone should be walking around with this guy," Rick held up his hand and Violet rolled her eyes.

"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up," Lori said.

"But, it ain't all about you, your highness!" Violet spat and Shane took a step towards her, but Andrea placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Look, say we let him join us, right, maybe he's helpful. Maybe's his nice," Shane smirked. "We let our guard down. He runs off and brings back his thirty men."

"So, the answer is to kill him," Dale exclaimed. "To prevent a crime that he may never commit!"

"If we do this we're saying there's no hope," Violet said, walking over to stand by Dale. "No hope of laws, dead. There's no hope of civilization."

"Oh my god," Shane muttered.

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel asked. "Leave him like you planned."

"If you go through with it...how would you do it?" Patricia asked and Violet looked over at her, hoping she would've been one of the ones to agree with them.

"We could hang him...just snap his neck," Shane suggested and Violet's jaw dropped at his suggestion.

"How could you say that!" She hissed. "You are a psychopath!"

"I thought about that, shooting him may be more humane," Rick said and Violet looked over Rick's shoulder at Daryl. He quickly looked away from her and Violet felt shame rush through her body.

"What about the body-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Dale waved his arms around. "You're talking about this like's it's already been decided."

"We've been talkin' about this all day, going around in circles, do you wanna' do that again?" Daryl asked stepping away from the wall.

"This is a young man's life!" Dale shouted. "And it's worth more than a five minute conversation! Is this what its come too, we kill someone, because we can't decide what else to do with him! Yet you saved him! And now look at him, he's been tortured, he's gonna' be executed! How are we so better than the people we're all so afraid of?"

"We all know what needs to be done," Shane said.

"No, Dale is right," Rick spoke up. "We can't leave stones unturned-"

"So, what's the other solution?" Andrea asked. "We haven't made a viable option yet. I wish we could-"

"So, lets work on it!" Dale exclaimed.

"Just stop! Just stop it!" Carol spoke out and Violet looked over at her. "I'm sick of everyone arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this, you can't ask us to decide something like this, please decide, either of you or both of you. But leave me out."

"No speaking out, or killing him yourself, there's no difference," Dale said.

"Alright, now that's enough!" Rick ordered. "Anybody's that's for, make a decision now."

"You once said we don't kill the living," Dale said.

"Well that was before the living tried to kill us," Rick replied. "Violet, these men they shot at you! They shot you twice and now you're fighting to keep one of their men alive?"

"That doesn't matter, not anymore," Violet said.

"But, don't you see that the people we were and the world we knew, is dead! And this world is ugly, it's harsh, i-it's the survival of the fittest! And that's a world I don't want to live in and I don't believe that any of you do! I can't, please lets just do what's right," Violet saw the unshed tears in Dale's eyes and she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Everyone fell silent and stared at him, stared at them both. Violet felt the strength of Dale's words pull at her heartstrings and she looked around at everyone.

"Now, is there anyone else that's going to stand with me?" Dale asked.

"He's right we should try and find another way," Andrea said.

"Anybody else?" Rick asked and everyone fell silent, none of them looking at Dale or Violet. Dale squeezed her hand and Violet felt tears sting in her eyes.

"Y'all gonna' watch to?" Dale said, blinking back his tears. "No no, you'll start dancing and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. I won't be a part of this," Dale let go of Violet's hand and walked away. He stopped by Daryl and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This group is broken," Dale walked off and out the house and Violet looked back at them.

"You guys go ahead, you kill him!" Violet snapped. "Then, you wait, because karma is one hell of a bitch and it will find a way to hurt you, all of you."

Violet stormed past them and she shared one more look with Daryl, then stormed out of the farmhouse.

...

Night had fallen and they were all sat around a small camp fire. Violet wasn't even sure why she was there. She would've been here for Dale, but he wasn't around at the moment. She sighed and slid down the tree.

She tapped the handle of her knife against her head and she watched everyone silently interact with one another. She looked over at Daryl who was talking to Carol.

She wasn't sure what she felt. Yeah, she was unbelievably pissed at him, but that was mainly because he didn't side with her and Dale, but she expected that from him. Or maybe it was the fact that it had been hours since the talk in the farmhouse and he still hadn't come over to talk to her, but what was she expecting, Daryl can't talk about how he feels.

Screams suddenly filled the air and everyone shot up. Violet recognized the deep screams and her eyes widened.

"DALE!" She screeched and she took off and everyone ran after her. "DALE!" Everyone's flashlights were waving around and Violet had a death grip on her knife and she sprinted through the long grass.

Daryl ran next to her and they ran around the bend and Violet screeched at the top of her lungs, when she saw the walker rip into Dale's stomach. Daryl sprinted forwards and tackled the walker off him and stabbed it in the head.

"HELP!" Daryl yelled, waving his arms around, signalling where they were. Violet fell to her knees next to him and she pulled on his bloodstained shirt.

"NO!" She cried and her tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes.

Everyone ran over screaming and Rick crouched down next to him. Violet tried to push his hands off of Dale, not thinking he deserved it. Daryl laced his arm around her waist and pulled her up to her feet.

"Stay back!" He ordered and Violet shook her head and pushed him out of her way and she fell back down next to him.

"Hang on Dale," Andrea cried and Violet reached out and touched his cheek.

"HERSHEL!" Rick yelled.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Violet screeched.

"What happened?" Hershel jogged over and Violet stroked his heating face.

"Can we move him?" Rick asked.

"He won't make the trip," Hershel said.

"DO SOMETHING!" Violet yelled at Hershel.

"Rick, there's nothing I can do," Hershel said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"NO!" Rick screamed.

Everyone started crying and Andrea stroked the other side of his face. Violet stared at his fading face. She was hunched over her shoulders shuddering from her tears. She looked at his scared face and knew that nothing could be done to save him.

Rick crouched down with his gun in his hands and Violet's eyes widened, and she began to shake her head.

"No!" She pushed his hand away.

"Violet, there's nothing we can do!" He shouted back and she let out a sob.

Rick raised his arm, the gun shaking in his hands. Andrea looked away from Dale's face, but Violet couldn't. She physically couldn't look away.

Daryl walked over to Rick and took the gun from his hands. He crouched down opposite Violet and he looked into her eyes. She nodded her head and he nodded back.

"Sorry brother," Daryl said and then he fired the killing blow.

...

The night was dark and there was a pinch of coldness present. Violet sat on the ground by the well she'd once been forced to go down. She glanced down into the pit of darkness and then looked up at the night sky. She placed her hands against the cobblestone of the well and pulled at the splints of grass growing out of the cracks. Her heart felt like a rock in her chest and she sighed, blinking back the hot tears.

Dale's dying face was still fresh in her mind and she sent up a prayer that he'd rest in peace. She sighed and wiped her tears away. She hated that everything had gone so wrong so quickly. She kind of wished that Rick's group had never come to the farm. She wished she'd never had shot Carl and then none of this would've happened, but then again she wouldn't have met a lot of these people. She wouldn't have met Daryl.

She heard someone walk along the grass and she didn't even turn to look who it was. They sat down next to her in front of the well and she inhaled the air and smelt that it was Daryl.

"I know it's probably a stupid question, but are ya okay?" He asked.

"Nope," She replied simply. "You?"

"Nope," He grumbled. "It will get better."

"I know, it always does," Violet sighed. "I'm just in shock."

"Violet, I'm sorry," He whispered.

"For what?"

"Not sidin' with you, and for not talkin' to you," He replied.

"It's okay...what you did back there, thank you," She whispered back. "You didn't have to do it, but I'm glad you did, if anyone should've done it, it should've been you."

"I'm no good at this girl..." He muttered. "I'm not good at tellin' people how I feel."

"You don't have too Daryl," She said and she finally looked away from the well and into his eyes. "Just don't shut me out, promise me you won't."

"I promise," He whispered back.

Violet felt a single tear fall from her eyes and Daryl reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. She bit her bottom lip and looked up into his deep blue eyes. He stared down at her lips, then back at her eyes. He kept his hand on her face and then he leaned down and kissed her softly, catching her bottom lip in between his.

She gently placed her fingertips against the stubble on his face and she felt it tickle her chin. This kiss wasn't as needy and new as the first one they'd shared. This kiss was soft and comforting to her and she knew he felt it too. Daryl rested his hand on her thigh and squeezed it gently.

Violet pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "We should head back."

"I was thinkin' we could stay here for a little longer," He said.

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi my lovelies! Thank you MiniHorseMeadow, Shadow knight1121, and galwidanatitud for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you review this one :)**

 **Song: Sia - Unstoppable.**

* * *

~ Chapter 9 ~

Daryl sat in his tent. Morning was just beginning and he'd barely slept. His mind was too busy with thoughts of Violet. There was still a side of him that thought what was going on was wrong, that it was disgusting, but he couldn't deny it anymore. He really did care about her.

He didn't know what it was about her though. Normally, Merle would pressure him into one night stands and he'd had his fair share of birthday prostitutes from him. It made him feel sick and he felt disgusted with himself. Violet wasn't like that. She wasn't anything like that.

She could be a virgin for all he knows. Daryl groaned and buried his face into his hands. She probably was, she may be a tough person, but she was still innocent. Daryl sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He grabbed his crossbow and got up out of his tent. The sun was just rising and he knew everyone would still be asleep, a lot of them mourning over Dale's death. He made his way across the grass and over to the farmhouse. He silently walked inside, carefully shutting the door behind him.

He made his way up the stairs, treading carefully around the creaky floorboards. He stopped outside of Violet's room and he slowly pushed it open. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. The sheets were tangled around her limbs and her arm was hanging off the bed.

Daryl smirked, realizing she wasn't the type of person to stay in one spot whilst they slept. He walked over and hovered over her bed. She looked peaceful and content, like everything that had happened over the past few weeks, never happened.

He reached over and shook her. She didn't wake up, so he shook her a bit harder. Her eyes flew open and he clamped his hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened and she stared into his eyes. She reached up and moved his hand away.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was croaky and her eyes were tired.

"No...I thought it would be a good time to start you self-defense lessons," He whispered and she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Okay," She threw back the sheet and Daryl stared down at her bare legs. She was just in her panties and a tank top. She must've been too tired to realize, because she got up out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. Daryl's mind was screaming at him to look away, but his eyes trailed after her. Her legs were slim and muscular. Her thighs looked firm and full and he felt his mouth water at the sight. Her ass was big and plump, and Daryl wanted to reached out and grab it. He felt himself tighten in his trousers and he quickly turned around and looked away and out of the window.

Violet put her hair up in a ponytail and then she slipped on a pair of jeans and put her boots on. She rubbed the dust out of her eyes and yawned again. She stretched out her arms and she winced in pain. The bandage was still wrapped around her shoulder and she could see the edge of the other bandage around her stomach, sticking out from the end of her tank top. She grabbed Daryl vest and she slipped it on.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah," He looked away from the window to see she was staring right at him.

"What's gonna' happen now with Randall?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, girl."

"I feel like everyone else will be easy to come around to the idea of letting him live, but Shane is the one that's stopping it all from happening," She explained.

"Are you afraid of him?" Daryl asked, stepping closer to her.

"When he hit me, terrified...I was terrified of him. Then when he attacked me in the woods, I was petrified," She admitted.

"Now?"

"I still am, but I know I've got you to protect me...and I've also got Beth to kick his ass," Violet smirked.

"I ain't gonna' let him hurt you like that, not again."

"Thank you," She whispered back and she walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon Jackie Chan, teach me some of your moves."

Daryl rolled his eyes and they made their way down the stairs, making sure not to wake anyone. Violet stopped when they got downstairs and she held up a finger, telling Daryl she won't be long. She made her way to the doorway where Beth was sleeping. She was curled up on her side, fast asleep. Violet smiled to herself and she leaned against the door frame.

"She gettin' better?" Daryl whispered and he appeared next to her.

"Yeah, I got her to laugh yesterday," She whispered back with a smile.

"C'mon, lets go," Daryl nodded behind him and Violet looked back at Beth one more time and then she followed after him.

They walked out of the house and walked off the porch. Daryl guided her across the field and in the opposite direction of the camp. They walked down the hill and she saw the lake up ahead. They stopped by the little wooden dock and she stared across the lake at the rising sun.

"Wow," Violet gasped, staring at the beautiful sight.

Daryl took off his crossbow and placed it down by the nearby log. She looked over at him and he stood up straight. He walked over and he held up both of his hands.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Punch my hand. I wanna' see how hard you can punch," He said.

"What if I hurt you," She cringed and he smirked.

"Girl, you ain't gonna' hurt me," He replied and she clenched her hands and took a step back. She swung her fist and missed his hand completely and she fell forwards, but Daryl caught her. "Okay, it's fair to say, you got a shit punch."

"Hey!" She squeaked.

"Give me your hand," He held out his and she placed hers in his rough palm. He curled her fingers up and she tucked her thumb underneath them and he shook his head. "Your thumb needs to be out, otherwise your gonna' break it," He untucked her thumb and placed it on the bottom part of her fingers. "You gotta' hit my hand with the flat bit of your fingers, it will be a solid punch."

Violet nodded her head and she took her hand from his, then did what Daryl had shown her. He held up his hands again and she focused on his palm. She swung her fist and hit his palm, he didn't even budge when it came in contact with her hand.

"Alright, incredible hulk," She muttered and he chuckled.

"That was good, but put more force into it, girl," He explained and she nodded.

"Okay," She said and then she did the same again, but put a lot of force into it.

"That was better," He replied. "Now, you ain't always gonna' be able to use your fists. Time for elbow work."

"Elbow?" Violet quizzed and Daryl reached out and pulled her into his body, crushing her arms against him.

"If you ever get into a tight situation like this. You ain't gonna' have time to swing your arm back and punch the fucker in the face. Using you elbow is more quick," He grabbed her elbow and he slowly brought it up to the side of his face. "Using all the power you have, just whack the fucker in the face with your elbow."

"I'm not gonna' do it to you," Violet replied.

"I'm not askin' you too. I'm just explainin' what to do," He said. "Also, if you get in this situation, just headbutt them in the nose."

"Okay," She whispered.

"You know you look good in my vest," He said and she smirked.

"Do I?"

"Yeah," He whispered and she moved her hands to rest on his chest. His arms tightened around her waist and she stared up at him.

Daryl lowered his gaze to her lips and her smile faded and her bottom lip pocked out a little. She grazed her tongue along her bottom lip, getting rid of the dryness. He looked back up into her eyes and she finally smiled her big smile and grabbed the side of his face and crashed her lips against his.

She pressed her midsection against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth. His fisted the back of her vest and she wiggled herself closer to him. He brought one of his hands up and buried it into her hair, tilting her head back, deepening the kiss.

Violet felt her whole body tingle in response. The butterfly feeling was back and she could feel her body heating up. She enjoyed the warmness of his tongue in her mouth and she moaned against his lips

Daryl's other hand, started to go underneath her tank top. His fingers rubbed against her bandage and she quickly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Daryl, I-"

"Well well well," Both of them turned to look over at Shane, who was leaning against the tree nearby. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk on his face. "I knew there was something going on."

They both stepped away from each other, but Daryl pushed her behind him. He narrowed his eyes at Shane, when he walked on over.

"What the fuck do you want!?" Daryl hissed.

"Well, I'd just woken up and thought I'd take a walk, then I saw you two," He looked Violet up and down and Daryl stepped fully in front of her.

"This isn't any of your business," Violet said.

"I'm sure Hershel would love to know what your doin' with the filthy redneck," Shane retorted.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Violet snapped and she moved to go around Daryl, but he looped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"You're such a dirty little man," Shane snickered. "She's like fifteen-"

"I'm nineteen actually and how about you keep your opinions to yourself, your the one that fucked your best friends wife!" Violet spat and Shane glared daggers at her.

"Go!" Daryl snapped and Shane rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked.

"I'm fine," He replied, staring down at the ground.

"Don't listen to anything he says," She whispered.

"He's right, I'm a creep-"

"No! Don't say that!" She cried. "Don't listen to him...its not like that, for gods sake I'm nineteen I can make my own decisions. And I want this."

"You do?"

"I do."

...

They all stood around Dale's grave. Daryl was stood behind Andrea and Carol. Violet was near Beth and Patricia. Rick stepped forward and stared down at the grave.

"Dale could get under your skin. He sure got under mine. Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale, he'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could always read us. He saw people for who they are, he knew things about us, the truth. The way we really are, and in the end he was talking about how we all lost our humanity. He said this group is broken. The best way to honor him, is to unbreak it, set aside our differences, pull together, stop feeling sorry for ourselves, take control of our lives, our safety, our future. We're not broken, we're gonna' prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna' do it his way, that is how we honor Dale."

Everyone nodded their heads and Violet blinked back her tears. She reached out and grabbed Patricia's hand and she looked over and smiled at her. Violet looked over and saw there was a flower growing by the tree nearby. She let go of Patricia's hand and walked past Dale's grave and crouched down and pulled it out of the ground. She walked back over and placed it down on the soil.

She got back to her feet and let her single tear fall. She walked away and back to Patricia and she grabbed her hand again. They all bowed their heads and embraced the silence, sending their prayers up to Dale.

...

Violet sat down in the bed of the blue truck. Rick, Shane, Hershel, Maggie, Beth and Daryl were right next to it, discussing Hershel's proposition. She leaned against the side and Daryl rested his back against the side. She flashed him a smile and he returned it.

"It will be tight, fourteen people in one house," Rick said.

"Don't worry about that," Hershel replied. "We should've moved you in a while ago."

"Alright lets move the vehicles and get them by the porch, facing the road..." Rick trailed off dictating everyone and Violet rested her chin in her hands. Shane kept looking over at her and she glared back at him.

She was tired of his crap and she just wanted to strangle him. She didn't understand what his problem was, if it was still about the incident with Carl, then she thought he was being ridiculous. Rick had managed to forgive her and Lori kind of had, but she wasn't on good terms with her yet again.

Carl came over, wearing Rick's hat and he smiled over at her and she returned it.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Can you help me carry my things?" He asked and she nodded her head and got out of the truck. She followed after Carl and over to the pile of his things.

She picked up his bags and Carl carried a small crate of food. They made their way across the grass and Violet felt a hot surge of pain shoot up her arm and she screamed, dropping the bags. She gripped her shoulder and she saw the blood seeping out of the bandage.

"Are you okay?" Carl panicked and she nodded her head. "I'll get Hershel."

"I'm fine," She muttered.

"No, your not," Carl put the crate down and ran back over to the camp. Violet pulled the bandage off and saw her stitches had torn. A lot of blood was splurging out and she pressed her hand against it and she clamped her eyes shut.

The blood was coming out fast and her body started to feel heavy. She stumbled forwards and collapsed to her knees.

Daryl was standing by the truck and he was watching everyone pack up their things. Rick was talking about what they were going to do with Randall, but he wasn't really paying attention. Hershel was talking about putting food and water in the basement.

Carl came racing over and he hunched over heaving for air. Rick looked over at him and he tried to speak, but his breaths were muffling his words.

"V-Violet," He panted and Daryl's eyes shot over in the direction of the farm house and he saw her fall to her knees.

"Violet!" Beth yelled running out the house and they all ran over. Hershel pushed everyone out of the way and he crouched down in front of her pale form.

"I just tore my stitches I'm fine," She muttered and Hershel removed her hand from her wound.

"It's not just that...If you'd just listened to me and rested this wouldn't have happened. Help her inside," Hershel looked at Rick and he got his feet and walked inside. Rick crouched down and helped her up. She swayed slightly and her legs went limp underneath her.

Rick scooped her up into his arms and walked inside. Daryl watched them go inside and he gritted his teeth, jealousy pulsing through his veins. Carol looked over at him and she smirked.

"Making it way too obvious," She snickered.

"What?"

"That you like her, and you know the fact that you gave her your vest is a bit of a giveaway," Carol explained.

"Whatever," He muttered.

...

"Now, Violet listen to me...rest," Hershel said, tying a knot on the bandage.

"Okay, sorry I didn't listen before," She replied.

"It's okay, but if you want it to heal properly you need to rest," Hershel got up from the bed and she shifted slightly.

"Don't you need help with moving everything?" She asked.

"We do, but we can manage without you sweetheart," He grabbed the medical supplies he'd used on her and he left the room. When the door shut she let her head fall against the pillow.

She tapped her fingers against her stomach and hummed a tune. She was already bored, this is why she wasn't a good patient. She looked around the room and sighed. She really wished TV's still worked. She loved to just kick back and relax, whilst watching the television.

The door creaked open and she looked over to see Rick poking his head around the door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and he stepped inside.

"Violet," He nodded at her and she flashed him a smile. "We need to talk."

"We do?" She quizzed.

"Shane told me something," He said and he walked closer to the bed.

"About Daryl and I?" She asked.

"Yeah. I know we didn't start off on the right foot, and I know I'm not your dad, but Daryl's twice your age-"

"I'm nineteen," She reminded him.

"I know, that's my point you're nineteen," He rested his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I'm nineteen. It's my choice not anyone else's," She explained.

"Have you had sex with him?"

"Rick!" She snapped.

"Answer the question," He spoke firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"No, we haven't. We only had our first kiss yesterday," She said. "Rick, I know you're our leader, but this isn't your decision. Its mine and I like Daryl."

"He treats you well?" He asked.

"He treats me fine. He's just Daryl, and I like him for who he is."

"Okay," He nodded his head. "I'm gonna' go now, they need my help downstairs, you get some rest."

Rick walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. She fell back down on the pillow and she shifted uncomfortably. She saw Daryl's vest on the bedside table. She could see the bloodstain on it and she frowned. She grabbed it and stared at the angel wings. She brushed her fingers against the wings and she smiled.

The door creaked open again and she looked over to see it was Shane. Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"Get out," She demanded.

"We need to talk," He said, shutting the door behind him.

"No, no we don't."

"I need you to help me with something," He explained and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Help you, why would I help you," She laughed. "The last time I fell for something you said, you attacked me! Get out before I scream this damn farmhouse down!"

"Meet me by the shed Randall's being kept in, in about an hour. I need your help," He replied and she looked at the serious expression on his face.

"Fine," She whispered and then he left. She watched him leave and then she threw back the sheets. She got up off the bed and grabbed Daryl's vest, slipping it on. She made her way across the room and she slowly opened the door and poked her head around, checking that Shane was gone.

She needed to find Daryl.

Violet slowly walked down the corridor and she could hear them all moving around downstairs. She saw Daryl walk past the bottom of the stairs and she quickly sprinted down them and she followed after him. No one spotted her and Daryl went over to one of the doors and he paused, looking over at her.

"Sh!" She exclaimed and she opened the door, pushing him inside. She slammed the door shut behind her and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Ya should be restin'," He said.

"I know, but Shane just came to see me," She explained.

"What did he say?" He asked, urgently.

"He told me to meet him by the shed Randall's being kept in, in about an hour."

"You ain't going!" He snapped.

"I wasn't planning on it," She replied. "I just thought you should know."

"I don't care."

"Daryl, don't do this," She said.

"I'm not doin' nothin'," He grumbled.

"Your letting Shane's words get to your head."

"You don't know shit, girl," He walked forwards and grabbed the door handle, but she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back.

"You promised you wouldn't shut me out," She reminded him and he rolled his eyes. "Daryl, just tell me what's wrong, tell me how you feel?"

"How about you tell me how you feel, because there must be somethin' fucked up in your mind! I'm twice your age!"

"I know, what's your point?" She questioned.

"I'm just a filthy ass redneck!" He hissed.

"Stop!" She snapped. "Stop saying things like that!"

"It's true," He growled.

"No, its not Daryl," She gripped his shirt. "Look at me, Daryl look at me!" Daryl finally looked into her green eyes and she smiled at him. "It's my choice. I don't care what Shane thinks. It ain't wrong that I like you, but Daryl if you don't want this to carry on, just tell me and I'll be okay with that. I only care about what you want."

Violet searched his eyes for an answer and his hand slowly fell from the door handle. He rested his hands on either side of her head, and his fiery eyes burned into hers.

"I'm not asking for much...just show me how you feel, make a gesture. I don't care, but I wanna' know if we're on the same page, because for all we know we might not get tomorrow and I don't want to die tomorrow and not have the slightest clue about what's going on between us."

Violet flashed him a weak smile and she lowered her eyes from his. They were both still close, his body still up against hers. Violet stared down at the floor and she sighed.

She felt Daryl grab her chin and he lifted her head up to look at him. She stared up into his deep blue eyes and his eyes fluttered over her face. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

She immediately responded and she got on her tiptoes, giving her more height in the situation. Her lips were soft against his rough ones and she moaned into his mouth. Violet buried her hands into his hair and she tugged him closer to her body.

Daryl parted her legs with his leg and he rubbed his crotch up against her thigh. Daryl brought his lips away from hers and kissed a trail along her jawline. She wrapped locks of his hair around her fingers and Daryl nibbled on the skin of her neck and she moaned.

Violet felt him suck on the skin there and she fisted the neck of his shirt. Daryl's hand trailed to the bottom of her tank top. He pushed his hands underneath and he ran his hands along her flat stomach. The roughness of his hands made her shiver and she rolled her head back against the door.

He kissed his way up her neck and back to her lips. The kiss became heated and passionate. His warm tongue delved deeper into her mouth and she felt his knuckles brush against her bra. She felt a new sensation throb throughout her body and she stiffened.

Daryl pulled away from her lips and he stared into her eyes. He slowly pulled his hand out from underneath her top. She flashed him a weak smile and she felt his hot breath against her face.

"Girl...Violet are ya a virgin?" She nodded her head slowly and he smiled.

"Does that change things?" She whispered.

"No," He smirked. "I just don't wanna' rush into things."

"Okay," She breathed and he kissed her forehead.

"Go get some rest."

...

Violet stayed in bed for around an hour, then she got bored, and began pacing the room. She'd hummed every tune she could muster up and thought of everything possible. Most of her thoughts were about Daryl and how he'd almost shut her out, but now she was glad they were on the same page. Her other thoughts were about Shane. She wanted to know what he wanted, but she didn't know if she should go or not, whether it was safe.

Violet walked over to the window and pushed the netting to the side. Her eyes landed on Shane walking across the lawn and she bit her bottom lip, contemplating her next move. She sighed and grabbed her knife from the drawer and slipped it into her belt.

There was a knock at the door and she spun around to see it was Patricia. She smiled at her and she returned it. She was carrying a basket full of clothes and she placed it on top of the drawers.

"I've just washed some of your clothes. You need to stop rolling around in mud pits sweetheart," Patricia smirked.

"Sorry, sometimes I just can't help myself," Violet smiled.

"Hershel said you should be resting," Patricia reminded her.

"I know, but I'm very bored up here on my own. I might go for a walk," Violet explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea, honey."

"I won't be long and I'll be back in a couple of minutes, then I promise you I'll rest."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Violet hugged Patricia and then she made her way out of the room. She walked down the stairs and sneakily walked past everyone down there, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She slipped out of the side door and she saw Shane's fading figure, heading towards the shed Randall was in. She looked around, checking no one else was there and she followed after him.

Shane went inside and Violet walked out from around the shed and stayed by the door and listened carefully. She could hear Randall's muffled cries and she felt her heart ache for him. She looked through the crack in the door and saw Shane put the stool down and take a seat in front of Randall.

He stared back at him blankly and kept running his hand over his head. Violet realized he was thinking long and hard about something, then suddenly he began to hit the side of his head and he let out a yell, getting to his feet. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Randall's head. Violet's eyes widened and she held a hand to her mouth.

Shane pulled his gun away and his head slowly turned around and he locked eyes with Violet. He marched over to the door and opened it, pulling her inside and slamming her against the door. She hissed out in pain and he looked down at her with possessed eyes.

"S-Shane," She stammered.

"We're gonna' take a little trip."

...

Shane gripped onto Violet's hair and clenched it in between his fingers. She tried to pry his hands off, but he continued to storm ahead, pushing Randall in front of him. She'd thought about screaming, but she knew that it would draw every walker nearby to them.

Shane's eyes were dead as a walkers eyes. She wasn't even sure if this was Shane anymore. Randall was crying, but it was muffled from the tape around his mouth. Violet looked at his wrist and saw they were all cut from the handcuffs.

Shane's hold tightened on her hair and she winced in pain. He spat venomous cursing words at her and he continued to drag her behind him. She kept stumbling about trying to keep up with his fast pace and she wondered for a second if he was going to kill her out here.

He pushed Randall too hard and he tripped over a log and fell flat on his stomach. Shane shoved Violet into one of the trees and her head smashed against it and she collapsed onto the floor. He pulled Randall up onto his knees and brought the blindfold away from his eyes.

"Sh, sh, sh," He said. "Hey, I get it. I'm probably the last face you wanna' see. I'm gonna' get this off for you, so you can breathe, but I want you to keep quiet. You listen good, you hear me," Shane looked over at Violet, who was holding onto the side of her head, but watching Shane's every move. He slowly took the tape off his mouth and continued to shush him. "Hey! Keep it quiet," He looked over Randall's shoulder, then back over at Violet. "Don't you dare move from that spot!" He hissed at her.

Violet nodded her head slowly and she ignored the new found pulse on the side of her head.

"Your group? Do you know where there at?" Shane asked.

"No, I don't-" Shane smacked the side of his head and Violet flinched at the sound.

"Listen, that's your only shot of getting out of these woods. Now, tell me where they are," Shane demanded.

"W-We had a camp set up on the highway," He stammered. "About five miles from here."

"Okay, okay," Shane said in a childish voice and Violet knew he'd officially lost it. "So, you gonna' take me to them?"

"Why?" Randall asked.

"Because man I'm done with this group, what they're doing I want no part in it," Shane explained.

"What about her?" Randall nodded over at Violet.

"She's just someone I've gotta' deal with," Shane replied, eyeing Violet up.

"You gonna' kill me?" Randall asked.

"Well if I was, you'd be dead," Shane pulled him up onto his feet. He pushed Randall ahead and then he marched back over to Violet, roughly pulling her to her feet. He clamped his fingers around her hair again and she tried to pull him off her, but he started walking ahead, pulling her behind him.

"Hey! No need to be so rough," Randall said as Shane pushed him once more. "We're on the same side now. Your gonna' like it with us. It gets a little crazy sometimes, but they're a tough bunch of guys. You'll fit in good."

"Stop struggling!" Shane spat at Violet and she glared at him.

"Sorry, I run my mouth sometimes, when I get nervous."

"It ain't all about you," Shane muttered and he clamped his other hand around Violet's wrist and pulled her into his side, roughly.

"Hey, I ain't saying it's all about me," Randall replied, then Shane threw Violet onto the ground and he ran forward taking Randall to the ground. He grabbed him around the neck and Violet got to her feet.

"Let him go!" She yelled and then she heard the sickening snap of his neck. Shane slowly got to his feet and Violet started walking backwards away from him.

"Come here," Shane whispered and Violet shook her head.

She suddenly took off in a sprint and Shane chased after her. He caught up with her within seconds and he tackled her to the ground. He punched her hard in the face and grabbed her neck. Violet began to choke and she pushed at his hands, but he wouldn't let go of her. She thrashed her body underneath him and he let go, punching her in the face once more and then her head rolled to the side and her eyes fell shut.

...

Daryl flung open the door to the shed. T-Dog had run over screaming the Randall was gone. Rick stepped inside and saw the empty spot where Randall was meant to be and everyone looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Maggie ran over with everyone behind her.

"Randall's gone," Glenn replied.

Daryl looked around and he couldn't see Violet anywhere. He looked back up at her bedroom window, but the curtains were closed. He looked over at Patricia and saw she was rubbing her forehead and looking around, panic in her eyes.

"The cuffs are still hooked," Rick said, stepping out of the shed. "He must've slipped them."

"Is that possible?" Carol asked.

"It is if you've got nothing to lose," Andrea said.

"The door was secure form the outside," Hershel explained.

"Where's Violet?" Beth asked.

"She's resting upstairs," Hershel assured her, but Patricia shook her head and Daryl narrowed his eyes at her.

"Where is she?" Daryl growled.

"She said she was bored. She said she was just going for a walk," Patricia panicked.

"You don't think she would've let him go?" Andrea suggested.

"No!" Daryl snapped.

"Violet wouldn't do that," Maggie said.

"Rick!" Shane yelled. "Rick!"

"What happened?" Lori asked and Shane marched on over.

"He's armed! He's got my gun!" Shane yelled.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked.

"I'm fine! The bastard took off into the woods, came up on me out of nowhere and hit me in the face. He's got Violet!" Shane hollered and Daryl's eyes widened.

"Hershel, T-Dog get everyone back in the house!" Rick ordered. "Glenn, Daryl come with us."

Daryl loaded up his crossbow. Anger pulsing through his veins. He knew he shouldn't have let her out of his sight.

"T-Dog, I'm gonna' need that gun," Shane demanded.

"Let him go, that was the plan wasn't it?" Carol explained.

"He's got Violet!" Daryl snapped.

"He's running around with a gun and Violet!" Rick hissed. "Get everyone back in the house."

Daryl walked after Rick, Shane and Glenn. His eyes burning a hole in Shane's. They patrolled into the woods with Shane leading them.

"I saw him run up into the trees over there with her, before he knocked me out," Shane explained.

"He couldn't have gotten' far," Rick said. "Can you track him?"

"No, I don't see nothing, but walker tracks," Daryl replied, trying to search the ground for tracks, which could resemble Violet's.

"There ain't no use in tracking. He went that way!" Shane exclaimed. "Let's pair up and spread out. Chase him down."

"The kid ways about 25 soaking wet. Ya tryin' to tell us he got the jump on you?" Daryl questioned.

"You and Glenn head over there to the right," Rick dictated. "And we'll take the left."

Daryl nodded his head and he and Glenn walked off. Daryl kept his eyes peeled and he looked around for any sign of her. They paused and Glenn looked around.

"Daryl," Glenn nudged his arm and pointed towards one of the trees. "Is that blood?"

Daryl crouched down by the tree and reached out and touched the fresh blood. He rubbed it against his fingers and looked around.

"It's fresh," He grumbled.

"Violet's blood?" Glenn asked.

"I dunno'," Daryl replied. "Let's keep on going."

They continued to walk through the trees and Glenn stayed behind him. Daryl's mind was focused on Violet. He wanted to know what had actually happened. He was hoping that he didn't find her dead. He just didn't want that, because he cared about her.

They walked carefully through the leaves. They could hear the nightlife ringing in their ears and distant groaning sounds, which didn't settle Daryl's worrying mind.

"Give me a light," Daryl held out his arm and Glenn passed it to him, and he flicked it on. "C'mon," They walked through some more of the trees and Daryl shined the torch around.

Glenn looked around, a scared expression on his face. Daryl shined the torch on the blood on the tree.

"Somethin' went on here," Daryl said. "There's tracks there, someone went down."

"Violet, maybe Violet took Randall down?" Glenn suggested and Daryl narrowed his eyes at him. "It could be true."

"Had a little trouble," Daryl shined the torch on the rope, which had been used on Randall's wrists.

A twig snapped and they both ran behind the trees. Daryl held up his crossbow and Glenn's heavy breathing filled his ears. Daryl threw him the torch and then looked around the tree and saw the walker stumbling around in the fog.

The walker came at Glenn and he stumbled backwards. Daryl fired and arrow, but it missed and the walker, Randall, came forwards and Daryl pushed him back using his crossbow. Glenn pulled Randall off him and fell to the floor.

A knife flew into his head and Glenn's eyes widened. He quickly shoved Randall off him and looked over at the trees. Daryl's eyes widened and Violet came stumbling out of the trees. Blood was pouring from her face and her eye was swollen. He saw the finger marks around her neck and she was hunched over.

"Violet," Glenn whispered, getting to his feet. She tried to stand up straight, but her ribs cried out in pain and she collapsed onto her knees. They both ran over and crouched down in front of her.

"What happened?" Daryl asked and she looked up at him.

"Shane!" She hissed. "He dragged me and Randall out into the woods. H-He started dragging me around by my hair and he threw me into the tree. He wanted Randall to take him to his camp and Randall started to lead us there. Then Shane took him to the ground and snapped his neck...then h-he chased after me and started p-punching me in the face and then he strangled me, and then I passed out."

"I'm gonna' kill that motherfucker!" Daryl snapped and Violet reached out and grabbed his arm for support.

"Wait, Violet did you say he snapped his neck?" Glenn asked and she nodded his head, then they all looked over at Randall's body. "So, he didn't get bit."

"C'mon, let's get back," Daryl muttered and he helped Violet to her feet. She swayed slightly and Daryl slipped his crossbow onto his back and then scooped her up into his arms. "Ya okay?"

"I'm fine, now."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is the last chapter of me following the main plot of the actual tv show, I'm going off on my own plot, so I hope you stick around. Thank you to MiniHorseMeadow, galwidanatitud, Faelyght, and Shadow knight1121 for reviewing, and thank you mezzabe for following this story :)**

 **Song: Sia - Reaper.**

* * *

~ Chapter 10 ~

Glenn opened the door and Daryl walked in carrying Violet in his arms, her head was rolled into the crook of his neck, having passed out a few seconds ago. Everyone stood up and Beth ran over.

"Is she okay?" Beth asked and Daryl nodded.

"Move," He said to Maggie who was on the couch and he put her down. "Rick and Shane ain't back?"

"No," Lori replied.

"We heard a shot," Daryl explained.

"Maybe they found Randall-"

"We found him," Daryl interjected. "He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that did this?" Hershel asked.

"The weird thing was...he wasn't bit," Glenn said.

"Violet said his neck was snapped...by Shane," Daryl explained.

"That's not possible, she must be lying!" Lori snapped.

"Shane did that to her!" Daryl snapped back. "Shane took Randall from the shed. Took Violet too. She said he attacked Randall and she tried to get him off of him and then he snapped his neck. Then he went after her, knocked her out, and strangled her. If ya don't believe me, look at her neck, and look at her face. The worst thing is, that this isn't the first time I've had to carry her out from the woods after being attacked by him. He did it a few nights ago, that son of bitch would've raped her or somethin' if I hadn't of got there in time!"

"Can you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane," Lori begged. "Find out what is going on," Daryl looked taken aback from the fact that Lori had clearly ignored everything he had just said. He looked back at Violet and then he nodded his head and left.

Violet groaned and then her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with Beth's big eyes and huge smile.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Violet sat up, holding her head.

"What Daryl said, is it true?" Hershel asked. "Shane attacked you? Tonight and a few nights ago?" She nodded her head.

"Where's Daryl?" Violet looked around the room and she couldn't see him.

"He's gone to find Rick and Shane," Glenn said.

They all heard groaning and they all paused. Violet got to her feet and she pulled out her knife. They all walked over to the door and Daryl was standing on the porch. Lori ran back inside and Violet walked up next to Daryl and he nodded at her.

"Walkers," Carol whispered.

"I can't find him! I can't find Carl!" Lori ran back out, panic in her tone.

"Maybe he's hiding," Glenn said.

"He's meant to be upstairs! I'm not leaving without my boy!" Lori cried.

"We're gonna' find him," Carol assured her and they ran back inside.

"What do we do?" Violet asked and Maggie grabbed her hand.

Hershel came out with the gun bag and he started to hand them out. Maggie handed one to Violet and she shook her head.

"I can't shoot," She replied.

"Violet, you need it," Maggie pushed and Violet slipped the gun into her belt.

"We ain't got the numbers. Ain't no use," Daryl said.

"You can go if you want," Hershel replied, loading up his gun.

"You gonna' take them all on?" Daryl asked.

"We have guns and we have cars," Hershel retorted.

"We kill them all," Andrea crouched down by the bag and pulled out a gun. "Then we use the cars to get them off the farm."

"You serious?" Daryl looked over at Hershel.

"This is my farm and I'll die here," Hershel said.

"Hershel, don't say that," Violet muttered.

"It's true. This farm goes down. I'm going with it."

"Alright, it's a good a night as any," Daryl jumped over the railings and Violet rolled her eyes and she followed after him.

They all went for the cars and Daryl pulled her over to his bike. She paused and he got onto the bike.

"Get on, girl," He ordered and he revved the engine. Violet quickly got on and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He drove down to the fence where the barn was up in flames. He held out his gun and started firing shots. Violet pulled the gun from her belt and she got off the bike.

"Get back on!" Daryl snapped.

"Nope, I'm helping," She raised the gun and started firing shots. Most of them missed, but the occasional one hit a walker in the head.

The rest of them drove around in the cars, firing bullets from the windows. Violet stepped back and then the car T-Dog and Andrea were in came thundering towards her. She dived out of the way and the car sped past her. She felt her ribs crying in pain and she gripped her side.

Jimmy pulled up in the RV and she quickly went inside. The walkers broke through the fence and Violet got into the front seat. Daryl drove over and Jimmy leaned out the window.

"Maybe Rick and Shane started the fire, drive around and have a look," Daryl ordered and Jimmy nodded his head. They drove off towards the barn and Violet pulled out her gun and started taking out some of the walkers from the window.

"HEY!" Violet looked over and saw Rick and Carl standing on the platform next to the barn.

"Over there!" Violet pointed out to Jimmy and he drove over. Rick and Carl jumped onto the roof and the walkers began to crowd around the RV. "Jimmy lets go," Violet got up out of the seat and walked into the back. Jimmy followed her and she grabbed a knife from the sink and she slipped it into her belt. She climbed back into the front seat and went to open the door.

Suddenly the other door opened and Jimmy screamed. Violet spun around and saw the walkers biting into his legs and then they crawled up his body and bit into his neck.

"Jimmy!" She screamed and then the door opened and Rick pulled her out by her collar. "Jimmy!"

"We need to go!" Rick ordered and he pulled her along behind him and Carl. They began running through the walkers and Rick pointed at the trees. "Into the woods."

Violet heard Carl crying and she reached out and grabbed his hand and they sprinted off into the trees, with the walkers hot on their heels. Violet pulled out her gun and gripped onto it tight, mimicking Rick's actions.

"Rick! We need to go back!" Violet yelled and they began to run along the edge of the farm, using the trees as protection.

"We're heading back to the farmhouse!" Rick shouted back and she looked through the trees and saw they were nearby. She saw Hershel firing shots at the walkers and she pulled on Rick's arm when she saw the walker approaching Hershel from behind.

"RICK!" She screeched and Rick ran towards Hershel and shot the walker in the head. Carl gripped onto her side and she hugged him tight.

"Did you see Lori?" Rick asked urgently.

"I don't know what happened," Hershel replied and he reached out and squeezed Violet's shoulder.

"Lori! Did you see Lori?" He yelled.

"No!" Hershel snapped back and Rick rubbed his forehead.

"We need to go!" Violet pulled on Hershel's top.

"It's my farm!" Hershel yelled back.

"Hershel we need to go!" Violet grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the car. Hershel started firing shots and hitting the walkers away. Carl and Rick got into the front seat and Violet ran back for Hershel and she pushed him into the car and she got in, slamming the door shut and Rick drove off.

They drove off down the dirt road and Hershel stared at the retreating silhouette of his farm. Violet reached over and grabbed his hand and she kissed the back of it. His sadness was apparent on his face and she hugged his side.

...

They drove until the sun rose and morning set in. They were heading to the highway, hoping that everyone else was there. Violet hoped that Daryl was okay and she hoped he would be there when they got there.

Rick pulled up in the graveyard of cars and Violet finally let go of Hershel's hand and he flashed her a weak smile.

They got out the car and Violet saw the sign they'd left for Sophia. Carl grabbed her hand and hugged her side and they walked over to the sign.

"Where's mom?" Carl asked. "You said she'd be here. We gotta' go back for her."

"Carl-"

"No, what are we doing? It's mom," Carl explained. "We need to get her and not be safe a mile away."

"Sh, okay," Rick crouched down in front of him. "Be quiet, please."

"Please, its mom," Carl said and Violet squeezed his shoulder.

"Carl, listen-"

"No," He cried and then walked off. Rick went to follow after him, but Hershel stopped him.

"Rick," Hershel said. "You've got to get your boy to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places-"

"Where's safe?" Rick questioned and Violet walked over and stood next to Hershel.

"We can't split up," Violet said. "We need to wait for everyone, no more splitting up."

"Please, keep your boy safe. Hide in the cars, if a walker gets me, so be it-"

"Hershel, don't say things like that," Violet interjected. "No one's doing anything. We're all staying here and we're going to wait for everyone."

"I've lost my farm. My wife, and maybe my daughters-"

"You don't know that," Rick butted in. "They'll be here."

"And you don't know that," Hershel replied.

"You're supposed to be a man of god!" Rick hissed in Hershel's face and Violet stepped in between them.

"Back off," Violet said firmly. "No one's going anywhere. We're all staying here and waiting."

Rick walked off and Violet grabbed Hershel's hand and walked over to the truck. They sat down on the edge of it.

"Beth and Maggie will be here," Violet assured him.

"You don't know that," Hershel replied, resting his shotgun in his lap.

"They'll be here."

"That redneck-"

"Daryl," She corrected him.

"Daryl, do you think he'll be here?" Hershel asked.

"Of course. If anyone's going to come here. It's him," Violet replied.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I know I'm not your father, but I feel like I need to talk to you about the problems with you and Daryl," He explained.

"You're the closest person I've got to a father, but Hershel it's my choice," She said and he nodded his head.

"I know, and I'm not going to stop you. I can see the way he looks at you, but please be careful," He reached out and squeezed her hand and she nodded her head.

"I will be."

"Walkers!" Rick exclaimed and they both got off the truck and hid around the side of it. Violet raised her gun and she heard their groans as they aimlessly walked through the graveyard of cars. Rick gestured for them to walk around the truck as they passed.

"I don't know how long we can stay here," Hershel said.

"I'm not leaving without mom," Carl reminded Rick and he nodded his head.

"So, we're just going to walk away, not knowing if my wife, your girls are still out there?" Rick questioned.

"You've only got one concern and that is keeping him alive," Hershel looked at Carl and Violet nodded in agreement.

"Carl," Rick crouched down in front of him. "It's not safe here. I'm sorry-"

The rumbling of Daryl's bike echoed around and they all stood up straight and looked over to see him and Carol riding over. Violet's eyes widened and a huge smile broke out on her face. Then they were followed by another car and the blue truck. Hershel smiled over at her and he squeezed her hand.

They walked out from around the truck and Daryl pulled up on his bike. He got off, having not looked over at her. Violet ran over and hugged him from behind. He jolted forward slightly and he smirked in response.

"I thought I lost ya," He whispered.

"I just felt like rolling around in another mud pit," She smirked against his back. She pulled away from him as the other cars pulled up.

Carl and Rick ran forwards embracing Lori. Maggie came running out from the car and ran over to Hershel. Violet walked over and hugged both of them. Beth came running over and they opened their arms and she ran into the middle of them.

"Where did you find everyone?" Rick asked Daryl.

"He had his tail lights zig zagging across the road. Knew he had to be Asian driving like that," Daryl said and Glenn laughed.

"Good one," He smirked.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked.

"We're the only ones who've made it so far," Rick explained.

"Shane?" Lori asked and Rick shook his head.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked.

"She saved me and then I lost her," Carol explained.

"We saw her go down," T-Dog added.

"Patricia?" Violet asked.

"They got her too," Beth whimpered and Violet nodded her head, holding back her tears. "They took her right from me..." Violet held her tight and kissed her head. "W-What about Jimmy?"

"I was with him in the RV. They got him and then Rick pulled me out of the RV," Violet explained and Beth started crying. "Sorry."

"You definitely saw Andrea go down?" Carol asked.

"There were walkers everywhere," Lori said.

"Did you see her?" Carol pushed.

"I'm gonna' go back," Daryl walked over to his bike.

"I'll come with you," Violet said.

"No," Rick said firmly.

"We can't just leave her," Daryl replied.

"You don't even know she's there," Lori explained.

"If she's alive, she isn't going to be there. She'll be somewhere else," Rick looked over at Daryl and he looked down at the ground.

"So we're not even gonna' look for her?" Glenn asked.

"We gotta' keep moving," Rick said and Violet looked over at the walker, which was stumbling over.

"I say head east," T-Dog said from the door of the blue truck.

"Stay off the main road," Daryl grabbed his crossbow. "The bigger the road the more walkers. The more assholes like this one," He raised his crossbow and fired an arrow at the walker.

"Let's go," Rick said and they all split off and got into the red truck and the car. Daryl pulled Violet into his side and kissed her forehead.

"Ya ridin' with me."

"I'm not sure-"

"It ain't a question," He replied and he got onto his bike and she slipped on behind him. Rick drove off in the red truck and the car followed, then Daryl rode behind them.

Violet wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. She was glad that he was here and she was glad that everyone had made it off the farm. Well, everyone she really cared about, apart from Patricia. Shane was gone, that was the good thing. She didn't care how he died, she was just glad he was gone.

...

The car horn beeped and they all pulled over on the small road. Daryl turned off the engine and they both got off the bike, and everyone got out of the vehicles. Rick jogged over and Daryl looked over at him.

"Ya run out?" He asked.

"We're running low on fuel," He replied.

"We can't stay here," Violet said.

"We can't all fit in one car," Glenn walked over and Rick sighed.

"We'll make a run for gas tomorrow," He explained.

"Spend the night here?" Carol asked.

"It's freezing," Carl shivered.

"We'll build a fire," Lori assured him.

"I'll go out lookin' for fire wood. So, stay close," Daryl grabbed his crossbow and Rick began to pace around. "How you doin' on ammo?"

"Not enough," Rick replied.

"We can't just sit here with our ass's hanging out," Violet said.

"Watch your mouth," Hershel glared at her and she rolled her eyes. "Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"Alright, we set up a perimeter. In the morning we'll find gas and supplies. We'll keep pushing on," Rick dictated.

"Glenn and I can make a run now," Maggie suggested.

"No, we stay together," Rick massaged the side of his head and Violet could see the stress in his eyes. "God forbid something happens and people are left stranded without a car."

"Rick we're stranded now," Glenn pointed out and Rick sighed.

"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure, but we did. We're together. Let's keep it that way," Rick explained. "We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta' be a place."

"Rick look around, okay there's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something-"

"There has to be a place," Rick growled. "We have to find a safe place."

"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe. We can never be sure for how long, look at what happened to the farm," Violet said. "We fooled ourselves into thinking it was safe, and it wasn't."

"We won't make that mistake again," Hershel retorted.

"We'll make camp tonight over there," Rick pointed to the brick structure. "Get on the road at the brink of day."

"What if the walkers come and another group like Randall's?" Beth asked.

"Ya know I found Randall right. He'd turned, but he hadn't been bit," Daryl explained.

"How's that possible?" Beth asked.

"Violet told us what Shane did," Maggie said.

"Shane killed Randall...snapped his neck. Violet saw him do it," Daryl said and Violet looked into Rick's eyes.

"We're all infected," Rick spoke up and everyone stared over at him, shock on their faces.

"What?" Daryl said.

"At the CDC...Jenner told me, whatever it is, we all carry it."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Violet snapped. "We have a right to know!"

"Would it have made a difference?"

"Would have a made a big difference," Violet growled.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy he-"

"That wasn't your call!" Glenn hissed. "When I found out about the walkers in the barn. I told everyone."

"Well I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"Just because you're out leader, doesn't mean you get to keep shit like that from us," Violet said and Rick stared back at her, then walked off.

"You okay?" Daryl asked and she nodded her head.

"Fine," She muttered.

...

Night had fallen and Daryl had lit a fire. Violet sat down staring into the flames and Beth sat nearby with Hershel. She threw little sticks into the fire and watched everyone walk around. Daryl walked over and threw more wood onto the fire. Carl was sat next to Violet, wrapped up in a blanket.

Everyone was hugging their loved ones and Violet felt the pain of the missing piece of her heart her brother held up and she wished he was here right now. She hung her head low and blinked back her tears. She heard Daryl sigh and then he sat down next to her. He pulled out a blanket and he wrapped it over her shoulders. She smiled at him and he nodded back at her.

"We aren't safe with him. Keeping that from us," Carol said and they both looked over at her.

"No, Rick's done alright by me," Daryl replied.

"He's stressed, you try being the leader," Violet said and she ran a hand through her hair.

"Your his henchman," Carol looked over at Daryl and he sighed.

"What do ya want?" He asked.

"A man with honor," Carol picked at the sticks on the ground.

"Rick has honor," Daryl retorted.

Rick walked over and most of them got to their feet. Violet stayed on the ground wrapped in the blanket.

"I'm not standing around here waiting for another herd to blow through," Maggie explained.

"No one's going anywhere!" Rick hissed.

"Do something," Carol said.

"I am!" Rick snapped. "I'm keeping this group together! Alive! I've been doing that all along, not matter what! I didn't ask for this! I killed my best friend for you people! For gods sake!"

Violet smirked and she wiped her forehead. She could see the pain and loss on Rick's face, but she didn't feel any attachment to Shane. She was glad he was gone.

"You saw what he was like...How he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us...Hell, he punched Violet in front of us all and we all turned a blind eye! He staged the whole Randall thing, did it all so he could put a bullet in my back. He took Violet out with him, because he was planning on killing her along with Randall! He gave me no choice! He was my friend, but he came after me!" Carl started crying and Lori held him close to her body. Violet looked over at Daryl who was looking right back at her.

"My hands are clean!" Rick looked around at them all. "Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe there isn't. Maybe I'm fooling myself. W-Why don't you go find out for yourself. Send me a postcard! Go on there's the door. You can do better, see how far you get...no takers fine. But let's get one thing straight. You staying, this isn't a democracy anymore!"

...

Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Carol had fallen asleep by the fire and Lori and Carl were leaning against the wall asleep in each other's arms. Rick was patrolling the small fence and T-Dog was sitting down on the wall, keeping a watchful eye on the area.

Violet still had the blanket wrapped around her and she stared into the fire. She admired Rick, his speech was something that hit home for her. She believed in him and she didn't judge him on killing Shane, someone was going to do it one day. He wasn't right in the head.

Violet looked over at Daryl who was sat next to her. He was chewing on the side of his thumb. She reached over and pulled it away from his mouth. She intertwined her fingers with his and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Bad habit?" She whispered.

"Yeah," He muttered and he stared down at their hands. "Are ya glad he's gone?"

"Yeah...I-I thought...I really thought he was going to kill me out there...the look in his eyes, it wasn't normal."

"He's gone now."

"I know, and that's fine...it's just I was terrified out there and once he snapped Randall's neck...the look on his face, then he started to chase after me and...and I-" Daryl wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. She choked back a sob, not wanting to disturb everyone else.

"He ain't here no more...so he can't hurt ya no more," Daryl kissed her on the head and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are we gonna' make it through this?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll make it."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to Shadow knight1121, galwidanatitud and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing and thanks to ShadowHunter90 and Suaru-chan for following :)**

 **Song: Foxes - If You Leave Me Now.**

* * *

~ Chapter 11 ~

 _Three Weeks Later:_

Violet poked at the fire with a stick. She was tired...knackered. She'd barely slept in three weeks. They'd gone on a supply run, and scavenged some tents and some food. Violet didn't have a tent, no one seemed to realize that she didn't. Maggie was in one with Glenn. Hershel and T-Dog were sharing one. Rick, Carl and Lori were in another, and Violet heard them arguing constantly in there. Carol and Beth were in another and Carol seemed to be nurturing Beth back to her normal self after Jimmy and Patricia's deaths. Daryl had his own tent and it was set the furthest away from the others. They were only in a small clearing and it was obvious everyone was getting stressed out about not finding a safe place.

When everyone was ready for bed, she'd watched them all leave and then she'd sneak past the person on watch and walk into the woods a bit and climb up one of the tree's to sleep. She didn't fancy kicking up a fuss about it, so she'd wake up before everyone else and climb down from the tree and no one would ever know she'd slept in the tree.

When they'd gone on the supply run, Violet managed to piss Daryl off and now he was determined not to talk to her. She never meant to do it...she just snapped at him. She was nineteen and she didn't need him to tell her what to do:

 _Violet looked through the window of the convenience store. She blinked once and scanned the inside for walkers. She walked over to the door and pulled it open, slowly pulling out her knife. She stepped inside and released a staggering breath._

 _Someone's hands slammed against her shoulders and she was pulled back out the door and slammed up against the window. She screamed and then Daryl smacked his hand over her mouth._

 _"_ _The fuck ya doin' girl!" He hissed and she pushed his hand away from her mouth._

 _"_ _I'm checking what's inside," She retorted and a low growl erupted in his throat and Violet sensed she'd given him the wrong answer. "What?"_

 _"_ _You don't just waltz on in!" He snapped. "You especially don't go in alone!"_

 _"_ _I checked...Jesus lay of me a bit will ya," She remarked and his grip tightened on her shoulders. "I don't need you looking over my shoulder 24/7."_

 _He narrowed his eyes at her and she gulped. She could feel his hot breath plastering her face and she pushed on his chest, but he wouldn't let go of her._

 _"_ _I don't need you to look after me!" She growled out in frustration._

 _"_ _Girl, you'd be dead if I hadn't have stopped ya!" He hissed back._

 _"_ _Stop gettin' in my face! I don't like it!" She squirmed against his hold, then his fingers dug into her shoulders and she cried out in pain. She shoved him hard and her reflexes kicked in and she slapped him hard across the face. Her hands flew to her mouth in shock, and her eyes widened from her action. "Daryl...I-I..."_

 _Daryl didn't look at her. He gripped his crossbow and walked off and back to where Rick was._

She stared contently at the fire and placed the stick on the woodland floor. She sighed resting her chin in her hand. Beth came out from her tent and she walked over, and took a seat on the log she was sitting on.

"Hi," She chirped and Violet smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Violet asked.

"Fine," Beth shrugged. "It's just...Maggie's been actin' weird with me...she only seems to have eyes for Glenn. It sounds pathetic, but she's my sister and I'd at least like a hello in the mornings."

"It's fine to feel that way, but I'm sure Maggie isn't doin' it intentionally, we lost Patricia, Jimmy and Andrea...no one's actin' right at the moment."

"I thought you didn't like Andrea," Beth added.

"I don't, but she still didn't deserve to die. Plus, I only hated her for the things she said about you."

"Yeah, well you've got to learn to forgive and forget," Beth sung.

"You are exactly like your daddy," Violet replied and Beth giggled.

"So...you gonna' tell me what happened?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"What?"

"With Daryl, I thought you two were together-"

"We never were together, we just kissed," She muttered.

"Yeah, well I remember you gettin' really excited because he kissed you...it clearly wasn't, just a kiss. I know when your lyin' Violet," She explained. "You can admit you like him...even though he's like twice your age."

"It doesn't bother me about the age difference...he's just different. I didn't mean to hit him-"

"You hit him!" She snapped and Violet shushed her.

"Yeah...I didn't mean to. He got in my face, and it just reminded me of...it reminded me of him...when I was alone in the city, after I'd left my Uncle's...I hate it when people get aggressively in my face. The scars on my back started burning...I-I hated that he made me feel like that..."

"You never talked much about that night, you just told me that there was a drunk man that got to hands on with you...you never said anything about scars? What happened?" Beth asked and Violet shook her head.

"It don't matter," Violet grumbled.

"Yes it does, your my best friend, you can tell me anything."

"I know I can, but that story, is just one for another time," She whispered and Violet returned to poking the fire. She wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and Beth sighed.

"I'm gonna' get some sleep, you should too...you should come and join me and Carol, because I'm not stupid Violet, I know you've been sleepin' in a tree," Beth explained.

"Oh," She whispered.

"Join us whenever your ready," Beth walked off towards her tent and Violet stared at the hot flames.

Suddenly, she realized she was still wearing Daryl's vest. She'd never taken it off, even though he didn't want to talk to her anymore. She dropped the stick and slipped the vest from her shoulders. She stared at the angel wings and sighed.

Everyone else was in their tents and she wasn't even meant to be on watch tonight, she was pretty sure it was T-Dog's turn, but she was just going to have to stay here until he comes out of his tent, because she didn't want to leave the camp unguarded.

She heard someone cough and she looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl leaning against the tree. She looked away from him and down at his vest, which was on the ground in front of her.

"You can have your vest back," She whispered and she heard his boots crushing the leaves on the ground, then he slowly sat down on the log next to her. She picked his vest up and held it out to him, but she didn't dare look him in the eyes. She was too ashamed of what she did.

"What did he do to you?" He asked and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she brought her hand away, dropping the vest in her lap.

"Who?" She responded, staring into the flames.

"The drunk man...the one you just mentioned to Beth, the one I reminded you of when I got in your face," He replied flatly and she sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it," She sighed.

"Fine," He grumbled and he snatched his vest from her lap, and got to his feet, disappearing into his tent.

Violet sighed and she buried her fingers into her hair and tugged on the strands as her punishment. _Why can't I just keep my mouth shut!_ She heard a fumbling sound coming from one of the tents, then T-Dog emerged from his tent and walked over.

"You can go get some sleep now," T-Dog said.

"I'm gonna' go for a walk," She whispered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be fine, I'll holler if I need help," She got to her feet and walked around the fire, then headed into the trees.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Violet had overheard Lori saying there was a stream somewhere around here, and Violet could really use a wash. She inhaled her scent and cringed, _how could anyone stand to be near me._

Violet soon came to another small clearing and down a little embankment was a stream. She raced down the embankment and into the stream. She didn't bother taking her clothes off, she just submerged herself into the water and rubbed her hands over her face, using the water to remove the dirt. _Probably should've taken off my clothes!_

"They need a wash anyway," Violet mumbled to herself, and she went underneath the water. When she came up she pushed her wet hair out of her face.

It was hard. She wished she could just open up about what happened, but whenever someone asks about it. She feels like there's some kind of barrier between her brain and mouth, then she just shuts down, and she can't say anything. It's like a thousand images just flash in front of her mind. She just wished that someone could understand how she was feeling.

She had secrets. She had people she was terrified of, but they were all in the past now.

Violet stared down at her top, and she suddenly felt bare not wearing Daryl's vest. She sighed and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand. She casted a glance up at the night sky. The stars were shinning bright, and the moon was full. The wind was warm, and it was quiet.

Violet knew they needed to find a new place to stay. A new place, which would be safe for them all. Shane was gone. He wasn't going to be a problem anymore. She just hoped that if they did find a place, that they could all be safe there.

"You all wet sweetheart?" Violet looked away from the night sky, and her gaze snapped to the top of the embankment. She saw a rough looking man standing there. He had a stubbly beard, deep dark eyes. A sickening smile on his lips, and his hands were clenched into fists.

"What-"

The man came charging down the embankment, and before Violet could even move, he was in the water. He tackled her to the ground and she was forced underneath immediately. Without having a chance to take in oxygen. She began to choke straight away. She fought against his hold, and she came to the surface gasping for air.

He grabbed her roughly by the collar and held her close to his face. She thought to herself that she should grab her knife, but she remembered that it was by the campfire. She cringed and stared into his dark eyes.

"You all alone girl?" He asked and Violet blinked. He shook her roughly. "Huh?"

Violet kept her mouth shut, and he let go of her collar. She stumbled backwards in the water, and she narrowed her eyes at him. He tilted his head to the side in a sickening manner. He dashed forward, and he latched his hands around her throat. Her eyes widened and he forced her body down into the water.

Violet thrashed her whole body, and she pulled at his wrists, but it all seemed useless. It was then that images of Oscar filled her mind. She couldn't give up. She just couldn't. He brought her back up to the surface quickly, and she took that as her advantage. She took in a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

He quickly thrusted her back into the water, and she began to thrash around again. Her throat was burning and her chest was getting tighter. She wasn't sure she could hold on anymore. She could make out his blurry form. Her eyes were stinging, red raw from the water. She swore she could hear her fast beating heart in the water.

Suddenly, his hands loosened around her throat. She zoned in on him, and the first thing she saw was an arrow sticking out of his neck. He fell into the water, and Violet felt someone grab her top, and she was yanked out of the water.

Violet gasped for air, and coughed up all the water in her mouth. She gripped on tightly to his arms, and she looked up at Daryl. He began to pull her out of the water, and he put her down on the woodland floor.

Violet's lungs were burning, and she continued to cough violently. She was wrapped up in Daryl's arms, and she could hear his heart racing in his chest. His hand came up to the side of her face, and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, urgently.

"Violet!" Beth screamed, and she came running down the embankment, with everyone else behind her. She appeared at her side, and she grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" Rick asked, and Daryl turned to look at the floating body in the water.

"He came out of nowhere," Violet's voice was hoarse. "He pushed me under the water...I-I..."

Everyone gathered around her. Daryl didn't let go of her, and she kept her hands latched onto his shirt. Hershel placed his hand on her arm, and she flashed him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry..." Violet whispered.

"You haven't got nothing to be sorry about," Rick said, and he glanced at the man in the water. "Let's get you back to camp, and in your tent."

"She doesn't have a tent," Beth retorted, and everyone looked at her. "She's been sleeping in a tree for the past three weeks."

"What?" Lori gasped, and Violet looked up at Daryl who was staring back at her with the same look everyone else had on their faces.

"I didn't want to cause a fuss-"

"Violet don't be so silly," Maggie exclaimed. "You're apart of this group. You shouldn't be sleeping in a tree."

"Let's head back to camp," Rick ordered, and Daryl helped Violet to her feet. Beth hugged her side, and Hershel linked arms with her.

Everyone walked up the embankment, and headed back for camp. Violet rested her heavy head on Hershel's shoulder, and he kissed the side of her head. Beth kept herself tucked firmly into her side, and Violet kept a tight grip on her shirt.

They reached camp, and everyone started to make a fuss about what tent she was going to go in, but either the tent was too small, or there was already too many people. Violet casted a glance over at Daryl's tent, which was away from the rest.

Daryl stepped forward.

"She can rest in my tent...it's only me in there," He chewed on the side of his thumb, and Rick nodded his head.

"Is that okay with you, Violet?" Rick asked, and Violet slowly nodded her head. Her eyes were heavy, and she could feel herself about to fall asleep.

Hershel and Beth took Violet over to Daryl's tent, and everyone scattered off and returned to their own tents. Daryl stood in the middle of camp, and Rick stayed next to him.

"You okay?" Rick wondered, and Daryl brought his thumb out of his mouth, and he nodded his head.

"Suppose," He grunted. "Stupid fucker had his hands around her neck...had her under water..."

"I know, luckily you were there," Rick said, and Daryl slowly nodded his head. "I know something's gone on between you two, because you seem to be avoiding her...whether it was your fault, or hers. I think you should talk to each other."

"Yeah, maybe your right," Daryl replied, and Rick walked off towards his tent. He looked to see that T-Dog was back on watch, and he glanced over at his tent to see Beth leaving with Hershel.

He slowly made his way over, dragging his feet along the floor. He opened the flap, and stepped inside. Violet was lying on the left side of tent, a grey blanket on top of her, and a rolled up t-shirt serving as a makeshift pillow. Her eyes were shut tight, and her skin was ghostly pale.

Daryl sat down on his sleeping bag, and he rested his chin on his knee, chewing on the side of his thumb. He looked over at her and a sigh escaped his lips. He wanted to know. He wanted to know about the man she'd been talking to Beth about. He heard her mention scars and he could only think of his own.

Daryl understood about why she'd slapped him. He knew what it was like to have someone in your face that you didn't want. He hated that he'd scared her, but he was only looking out for her. He didn't want her dead. The thought that someone had actually hurt her, but scars on her skin, made him angry. He couldn't bear the thought of the pain she must've gone through.

He reached out and brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. He felt her forehead with the back of her hand, and she was still freezing cold. She shuddered suddenly, and began coughing. Her eyes flew open, and she turned to the side, and let the fit of coughs take over her body. She soon stopped and she turned to look at Daryl.

"Do ya need some new clothes?" Daryl asked, and she glanced down at her wet clothes, then nodded her head. Daryl grabbed his rucksack, and pulled out his long sleeved shirt, a pair of joggers, and some socks. He handed them to her, and she stared down at them.

"Thank you, Daryl," She whispered, and he turned away from her to give her some privacy. Violet quickly took off her wet clothes, and she slipped on Daryl's top, and the pair of joggers. She put on the socks, then she grabbed the hair tie form her wrist, and tied her wet hair back. "You can turn around now."

Daryl slowly turned back around, and she smiled weakly at him. He didn't return it, he just sighed and looked at the entrance of the tent.

"Daryl...I-I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to hit you..." She stammered and he chewed on the side of his thumb.

"What did he do to ya?" He asked softly, and she sighed, blinking back her tears.

"I...Daryl..."

"I heard you talkin' to Beth about scars on your back...you ain't the only one with scars," He explained, and she looked into his eyes.

"You got scars?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "How?"

"Darlin' it's a two way street. I'm not gonna' tell ya if your not gonna' tell me," He smiled slightly, and she sighed looking away from him.

"It happened when I first got to the city. I'd just moved away from my Uncle Frank's down in Florida. I was depressed, I missed my baby brother. I didn't know where to go in the city, everywhere looked the same...but one day I ended up in the downtown area, most of the places were abandoned. I just wanted to be in a quiet place, I needed shelter since I was living on the streets," Violet glanced over at Daryl to see he was watching her contently. She quickly looked away and stared ahead. "I found a warehouse. It was abandoned, no one was staying there...well that's what I thought...one night this man came in. He was drunk out of his mind, he wasn't making any sense and when he saw me. He looked at me like I was a piece of meat, and he came at me...t-tried to touch me...I started to run away. We were on the top floor, and I was running down the corridors. This place was huge, and every corridor I went down l-looked the s-same," Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat. "I came to a dead end, but there was this huge window at the end. I was going to try to climb out of it, but when I was trying to open it. I heard his heavy breathing behind me. I-I remember turning around, and b-before I could do anything. He'd t-tackled me, and I was so c-close to the window...that we both went straight through it. The force he'd tackled me at shattered the window immediately, and my back took most of the glass...we fell from the second story...I landed on my back, which crushed the shards further into my back. His drunken weight didn't help either...doctors told me I was lucky it didn't cause any damage to my spine, but I still get back ache from time to time...my backs covered in scars from the shards...I hate looking at my back...I feel ashamed that I let him do that, and it just reminds me that I should've stayed down in Florida with my Uncle and baby brother...I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time...just like I was when my mom and dad died...I hate it...I hate that bad things happen to me, and the people I love die. C'mon my mom and dad are dead from the car crash, and I was in the backseat, and I didn't die...I left Florida, because I got beat up and didn't fit in, and left my baby brother behind...he might be dead along with my Uncle...Otis is dead, because I shot Carl...I-I j-just..."

Daryl reached out and hooked his arms under her knees and wrapped his arm around her waist, lifting her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his neck. She let out a sob, and he rubbed his hand up and down her back in an attempt to sooth her. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. Her shaking fingers curled around the back of his shirt, and she sniffled.

"I'm sorry," She whimpered, pulling her face out of his neck, and she wiped her tears away.

"Girl, ya ain't got nothin' to be sorry for," He whispered, and she looked down at her lap. "Violet, I'm sorry I got in ya face...I never meant to scare you...I just didn't want ya to get hurt."

"I never meant to hit you...I really am sorry," She sniffled. "You don't have to tell me about your scars...I don't mind, only when your ready."

"Maybe that's a story for another time," He said, and she nodded her head.

"I'm such a mess."

"You ain't a mess, girl, your 'bout the prettiest thing I've ever seen," She looked up from her lap, and smiled sweetly at him. Daryl slowly reached up his hand, and he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. She reached up and laced her fingers around his wrist. He glanced down at her lips, and she began to smile through her tears. He couldn't resist her big smile, and he moved in slowly, pressing his lips against hers.

She let go of his wrist, and he cupped the side of her face. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. His tongue slid along hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his other hand on her thigh, and squeezed it gently. He began to push her down onto his sleeping bag, and he shifted his body over hers.

Violet's heart was hammering in her chest, and she molded her body against his. Daryl's body was like a furnace, and she no longer felt cold. Daryl stroked his hand up her thigh, and he paused at the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away and looked into her green eyes.

"You should get some rest, girl," He whispered, and she nodded her head.

She didn't move from underneath him, but she reached over and grabbed her blanket. Daryl rolled away from her, and she sat up, shaking out the blanket, so it was over both of them. Daryl furrowed his eyebrows, and she lay back down, resting her head on his chest, and flinging her arm over his stomach.

"You're like a bloody furnace," She mumbled into his chest, and Daryl smirked.

...

Violet stepped out of Daryl's tent, and she stretched out her arms, then yawned. She wandered over to the campfire, where Carol and Lori were cooking breakfast for everyone. Carl was sat down on a log next to Beth, playing with Violet's knife, which she'd left by the campfire.

"Morning Violet, how are you feeling?" Carol asked, and Violet smiled.

"Much better," She responded, and she sat down next to Beth.

"Here's your knife," Carl said, and he handed it to her.

"Thank you, Carl," She smiled sweetly at him, then slipped it into her belt.

"Your neck," Beth gasped, and Violet's eyes widened. She brought her fingers up to her neck, and she winced in pain. "It's bruised."

Violet knew it was from where the man had strangled her. She forced a smile onto her face, but Beth saw right past it and she pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm fine," Violet said.

"Sure," Beth remarked.

"Here you go sweetie," Lori handed Violet her breakfast, and Violet nodded at her in thanks.

Everyone soon came out of their tents, and migrated over to the campfire for breakfast. Hershel crouched down in front of Violet, and began to inspect her neck.

"Does it hurt?" Hershel asked.

"Only if I touch it...I'll be fine, I always am," She said, and Hershel chuckled.

"I know," He ruffled her hair, and got to his feet.

Daryl was the last to come out of his tent. He had his crossbow on his back, and he was now wearing his vest. He made his way over, and he sat down on the other side of Violet. She smiled at him in greeting, and he nodded back at her.

Violet glanced down at her clothes, and she suddenly realized how weird she must look wearing Daryl's clothes, especially, because his shirt was like a dress on her, and the joggers were twice the size of her.

"We need to go out on a supply run today. We don't all have to go, but when we get back we're only going to be staying here one more night, then we'll be moving along," Rick explained. "Who wants to come on the supply run?"

Violet's hand flew up, and she almost smacked Beth in the face. They both giggled, then Glenn raised his hand, along with Maggie, and Daryl.

"Okay, we'll be leaving soon," Rick walked off and into his tent.

"Ya sure your up for it?" Daryl asked from next to her, and she turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to change my clothes though," She gestured to what she was wearing and he smirked.

"I think you look fine in what your wearin'," He raised an eyebrow at her, and she chuckled, nudging his side.

"I've got people to impress you know," She grinned at him, and he frowned.

"Like who," He growled.

"I hear T-Dog's looking for some action in his tent, so I might just sneak into his tent tonight and-" She saw the angry look on his face, and she couldn't help, but smile more. "I'm joking," She rested her chin on his shoulder, and pouted. "If you wanna' fool around later that's fine with me."

He smirked, "Knock it off," She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," Beth said.

"Okay, thanks," Violet said, and Beth grabbed her hand. They both headed over to her tent.

When they were inside. Violet took off Daryl's clothes, and Beth passed her a pair of jeans, and a black tank top. She slipped them on quickly. The jeans were tight, and they hugged every curve, and she just about managed to pull them over her ass. The tank top was rather small and the hem of the top stopped just below her belly button, and the tightness forced her breasts together, making a more obvious cleavage. Violet let her hair fall from her ponytail, and it fell in loose curls. She knew that her hair would make the scars on her back less obvious.

"God, Beth what size are these clothes?" Violet grumbled.

"I'm not sure. They fit me though," Beth turned around to face her, then she paused. "Wow..."

"What...What is it? What's wrong?" Violet asked, and Beth laughed.

"You look really pretty," Beth chirped.

"Huh?"

"You should wear tight clothes more often. You've got amazing curves," Beth giggled some more, and Violet rolled her eyes, then left the tent. She immediately collided into someone's back. They turned around, and she saw it was Glenn.

"Hi, Violet-Wow..." He looked down at her chest, and she hit his arm.

"Eyes are up here Chinaman!" She scolded, and he jumped.

"Yeah, right...sorry," He rubbed the back of his neck, and she laughed. "Maggie...right, Maggie," Glenn looked around deliriously, then walked off in search of Maggie.

Rick walked out of his tent, and appeared next to her. He quickly looked her up and down, then nodded at her.

"You going to be okay out there today?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," She responded.

"Have you and Daryl sorted things out?" He wondered.

"Yeah, we're fine now," She replied.

"Violet, I wanna' give you something, but I'm not saying you have to use it, only in the worst case scenario," She looked down at his hand to see he was holding a gun.

"Rick-"

"Worst case scenario," He repeated, and she reached out a shaky hand, taking it from him. She slipped it into the back of her belt, and nodded her head. "Thank you. I only want you to be safe."

"We ready to go now?" Maggie walked over with Glenn behind her, and Daryl soon joined them, standing next to her. He glanced over at Violet, and looked her up and down.

"What?" She asked, and he stared down at her chest. "Daryl?"

"Hm? What?" He looked up at her and she blushed.

"Okay, we're heading off now," Rick announced.

"Be safe," Carol said, and she waved them off.

They began to walk through the woods. Rick took the lead, Maggie and Glenn walked behind him, then Daryl and Violet walked behind them. Violet pulled her knife out and began to play with it. Daryl kept quiet next to her, and she felt her eyes wandering over to his.

"Violet," Maggie said, and she looked ahead at her. "Remember to grab a tent if you see one."

"I will," Violet responded with a smile, and Maggie turned away, grabbing Glenn's hand.

"Ya sure your up for this?" Daryl asked, and he pulled his crossbow off his back.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She replied, and she quickly brought up her hand to her neck. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I never did get to say thank you for last night, for saving me," She explained, and he nodded his head.

"Never heard a scream like that before in my life. Scared the crap outta' me. I was talkin' to T-Dog, then I heard you scream, hurt my fuckin' ears," He smirked and Violet smiled back at him.

"I'm glad it was you that saved me," She reached out and grabbed his hand. "Guess the next time your in trouble, I gotta save you!"

"I never get into trouble," He grumbled, and she laughed, pulling him along behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi guys! Just to let you know that I've changed the rating for this story now! Thank you to ShadowHunter90 ( I know you said its getting old with Violet getting hurt, but trust me, there is a reason behind these things happening to her, but that will all be explained in later chapters ), galwidanatitud, Shadow knight1121, and Faelyght for reviewing and thanks to Aka Breeno for favouriting. I hope more of you review this chapter :)**

 **SONG: Mad World - Jasmine Thompson.**

* * *

~ Chapter 12 ~

Daryl and Violet walked into the small shop. The others had gone into another shop across the street. Violet began to rummage through the things behind the counter, and slipped some necessities into her rucksack. She found a picture of a family folded up on one of the shelves. She smiled down at it, and wondered if that family was still alive somewhere. She sighed at the thought, then put it back where she found it.

Violet breathed in, and she began to smell smoke. She looked over to see Daryl was smoking a cigarette. She walked out from behind the counter, and took it out of his mouth.

"The hell-"

"It'll kill you!" She snapped.

"Girl, we're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse," He growled back, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, do you wanna' shorten those days by smoking?" She placed a hand on her hip, and Daryl looked her up and down.

"Are ya givin' me sass?"

"I might be," She smirked, then turned away from him, and began to look at the things on the shelves.

"Ya know...you should wear Beth's clothes more often," He snickered, and she playful pushed him. "What?"

"I don't like it...I'm pretty sure you can see my scars, that's why I put my hair down to cover them a bit," She explained, and she slipped some canned food into her rucksack.

"Let me look," He stepped up behind her, and her breathing hitched in the back of her throat. He moved her hair away from her back and placed it over her shoulder. He saw the scars that weren't covered by her tank top. There was a lot of small ones and there was some big jagged one's from bigger shards of glass. He reached up and brushed his thumb along the rough, raised spot of skin.

Violet bit her bottom lip, and she nervously played with the ends of her hair. She hadn't even looked at them herself in a while. She was scared, but she knew that from Daryl's words, that he himself had scars too. She didn't want to push him into telling her, because she knew that he clearly wasn't the type of man to pour his heart out. She knew it was probably more difficult for him, then it was for her.

"They still don't change who you are," He whispered.

"I know," She turned around to face him, and she ended up being really close to his chest. She slowly looked up at him, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. She got up on her tiptoes, and kissed him softly on the lips.

Daryl brought his hands up and buried them in her hair, pulling her body closer to his. A moan escaped Violet's lips and he walked her back until she was against the shelves. Violet's heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and she could feel her face heating up.

He nibbled on her bottom lip, and she let him slip his tongue into her mouth. Violet placed her hands on his chest, and she stroked a path up, then wrapped them around his neck.

Daryl moved one hand out of her hair, and he brought it to her waist. Suddenly, he began to move her, and she struggled to keep up with the fast pace in which he was moving at. Her back came in contact with the counter, and he grabbed a hold of her thighs, then lifted her up onto the edge of the counter. Violet squeaked into his mouth, and Daryl smirked slightly against her lips.

Violet delved her fingers into his hair, and she locked her legs around his waist. His hands came to the hem of her tank top, and his fingers brushed at the skin underneath. Violet shivered under his touch, and she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

Both of them were gasping for air, and their lips were bright red. Violet had a playful smirk on her face, and Daryl stared at her with heated eyes. Violet shuffled closer to him, pressing her body further against his. Daryl kept his hands where they were, but he began to stroke the soft skin there. Violet pressed a soft and sweet kiss on his lips.

"Er...guys?" Both of them looked over and saw Rick, Glenn and Maggie standing there. Violets face flushed bright red straight away, and she scrambled off the counter. She looked to see Maggie was smiling from ear to ear. Glenn looked like he'd walked in on them having sex, and Rick just stood there with a slight smirk on his lips.

"How long have you been stood there?" Violet asked, and she began to straighten out her hair.

"Long enough," Maggie laughed.

"Great," Violet muttered.

"It's time to go," Rick said, and they all left the shop.

Daryl came up behind her, and he had a humorous smile on his lips, whilst Violet's face was still bright red. Maggie looked over at her, and she laughed some more. She looked away, then nudged Glenn.

Violet looked around at the scenery, trying to forget what had just happened. She felt her face get much cooler, and she sighed in relief. They started to walk through the woods, and Violet began to run her fingers along every tree they passed.

"Oh," Maggie stopped, and she looked down at her feet. She lifted her foot away, and she picked something up off the ground. Everyone stopped, and Maggie stared down at the thing in her hand. "It's a compass."

Violet got closer, and her eyes widened. She closed the gap between her and Maggie, then snatched it from her hands.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed, and Violet stared down at the compass. She flipped it over, and saw the writing on the bottom. That's when she knew who it belonged to.

 _Frank Ranger._

Violet's hands started to shake, and she began to look around.

"Violet?" Rick asked.

"M-My Uncle's...this i-is my Uncle's c-compass," She stammered, and she looked back down at it. It was all gold, and covered in dirt.

"Your Uncle Frank's?" Maggie wondered, and Violet nodded her head. She felt tears stinging at her eyes. "That means he's here somewhere-"

"No, it means he was," Violet looked over at her, and Maggie walked over, then pulled her into a hug.

Daryl looked on, and didn't make any move to comfort her. He knew that Maggie probably knew more about the whole situation, than he did. He looked over his shoulder, and through the trees.

"O-Oscar," Violet cried, and Maggie tried to sooth her. "What if Oscar's with him."

"I'm sure they're out there somewhere...we'll keep a look out. We need to head back now," Maggie explained, and she wiped away her tears. "I promise you, we'll keep a look out. This is a good sign, your Uncle's around somewhere, I'm sure he just dropped this, and I'm sure Oscar's with him."

"Okay," Violet sniffled, and she glanced over at Daryl who gave her a reassuring nod.

They carried on through the woods, and Violet kept a tight hold on the compass. She kept glancing down at it, scared that it would disappear, but it was real. It could mean that Oscar was around somewhere, he'd be seven now... _still cute and adorable._ Violet smiled, and she wiped away her tears.

She felt someone touch her arm, and she looked over at Daryl. He stared down at her free hand, and grabbed it. He gave it a gentle squeeze and she returned it.

...

Daryl lent against the side of his bike. T-Dog and Carol were packing up the truck ready for them to leave early the next morning. Daryl began to chew on the side of his thumb. He glanced over at his tent. He knew Violet was in there, he'd seen her go in there with Beth and Maggie. He wanted to check on her, but he didn't know if he should or not. Daryl assumed he'd end up saying something wrong, and he'd make her more upset.

But then again maybe she needed him.

He sighed and brought his thumb away from his mouth. Daryl looked over at Rick who seemed to be having a heated discussion with Hershel. Carl was sat by the campfire, whilst Carol was hovering over the small cooking pot. She glanced over at him, and flashed him a small smile, and he nodded back. She looked over at his tent, then back at him.

"Go," Carol nodded towards his tent. "I think she needs you."

"I don't think she does-"

"Daryl, she's upset...trust me she needs you. Don't be the kind of guy that isn't there for people. I know that's not you," She stirred what was in the pot, and gave another demanding look at him. He sighed, then got to his feet. He left his crossbow leaning against his bike, and made his way over to his tent.

When he stepped inside, he saw Maggie and Beth both sat around her. Violet was staring blankly at the compass in her hand, completely ignoring both of them. But she diverted her eyes from the compass, and looked over at Daryl.

"We'll give you some space," Maggie said, and they both got to their feet, then left the tent.

Daryl walked over, and sat down by her side. She looked back at the compass, a sigh escaping her lips. Daryl went to bring his thumb to his mouth, but she reached out and lowered his arm, placing it in his lap.

"Do you think Oscar's with him?" She asked, with not an ounce of hope in her voice.

"He could be," Daryl said, his voice rough. "I ain't gonna' tell you that he definitely is, because I don't know that myself."

"Thank you," She whispered.

"For what?"

"Being honest," She looked into his eyes, and he nodded slightly. "Better than filling my head with false hope."

Daryl stared back at her, not knowing what to say next. He'd never been good at comforting people. Especially someone like Violet. She sighed again, then placed the compass off to her side. She stretched out her arms, then glanced down at her clothes.

"Are my clothes dry?" She asked.

"Carol took 'em," He replied.

"You know, I kinda liked wearing your clothes," She nudged him playfully, and it ignited a fuzzy feeling in Daryl's stomach. He looked at her and smirked.

"I kinda liked ya wearin' my clothes too," He nudged her back, and she laughed.

"Oh," She giggled.

"What?"

"I forgot to grab a tent," She grinned at him, and his smile grew wider.

"Guess you're gonna' have to stay in my tent then."

...

"I'm not sure...what if I fall off," Violet mumbled, and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Girl, just get on we gotta' go," He pointed behind him, and she looked back to see everyone else was getting into the truck, and the car.

"I'm scared," She admitted.

"You've been on it before," He retorted.

"We moved about an inch!" She exclaimed, and he grabbed her arm.

"Get on," He growled.

"Fine, if I fall off and die it's your fault," She grumbled, and she climbed onto the back of the bike.

"You ain't gonna' fall, girl," He replied.

The engine's all started, and Rick took the lead down the dirt road, which led through the trees. Daryl took off, and Violet squealed clinging onto him for dear life. Daryl wove his way between the car and the truck. He took off a head, knowing where they were heading.

He felt the same sensation from last night appear again. He looked down at where Violet's hands were resting on his stomach. Her knuckles were white from how tight she was clinging onto him. He glanced at the road ahead. Daryl didn't mind, he liked how tight she was holding onto him. It reassured him that she was still there.

After about half an hour of traveling. They all pulled to a stop at a gas station. Violet got off the bike, and her legs began to shake. Daryl smirked at her, and she pushed his arm.

"It's not funny," She muttered, and he got off the bike.

"Ya okay?" He asked, and she nodded her head.

"Let's search the inside," Rick said, and everyone came together. Daryl went and stood by Rick, both of them getting ready to lead them inside. T-Dog and Carol were behind them. Glenn and Maggie, were by Carl who stayed right by Lori. Violet went to the back with Beth and Hershel.

Rick and Daryl went inside first, and everyone followed behind them. They all split off, and Violet, Beth and Hershel stayed by the door. Beth began to nudge her playfully, and Violet nudged her back. Beth was grinning like the Cheser Cat and Violet wanted to know why.

"What are you smiling about?" Violet asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maggie told me what happened at the shop," She whispered back, so Hershel wouldn't hear.

"Oh...oh!" She exclaimed, and Beth giggled.

"I think it's cute," Beth chirped, and Violet looked over at Hershel who was staring down one of the aisles.

Violet looked out of the door, and she could see there was a walker staggering towards them. She pulled out her knife, and told them both she'd be back. She made her way out of the door, and the walker stammered closer. She grabbed onto its shirt, then stabbed her knife into its skull. She pulled it out with all she had, and it fell to the floor.

Violet wiped the mess onto her jeans.

"Violet, those are my jeans!" Beth exclaimed from the door, and Violet rolled her eyes.

She made her way over to the truck, and she grabbed a bottle of water from one of the boxes. She took a quick sip, then put it back. She saw a small rag, and she used it to clean the rest of her knife, and to clean the black gunk from her jeans.

SNAP!

Violet looked over at the trees. She glanced back at the door, and she saw Beth and Hershel had their backs to her.

SNAP!

Violet walked around the truck, and got closer to the trees. _Maybe it's just a walker_ , she thought.

SNAP!

A figure came running out of the trees and collided into her. Violet let out a scream, and she looked up at the person.

"Violet."

"Frank."

"THERE HE IS!" A loud voice boomed, and Frank's eyes widened. He let go of Violet and ran back into the trees

"FRANK!" Violet screamed, and she took off after him, completely ignoring Beth and Hershel's screams for her to come back.

...

Daryl quickly took down one of the walkers in the back of the gas station. He pulled his arrow out of its skull, and Rick came up behind him. He looked at the sparse shelves and side, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sure if we're going to ever find another place," Rick admitted with a sigh.

"We'll find somewhere. I believe you'll find us a place."

"Really?

"Really," Daryl repeated. "You got us this far, ain't ya?"

"I suppose so," Rick said.

"FRANK!"

"VIOLET! COME BACK!"

Rick and Daryl both took off running to the front of the place. They ran outside and saw everyone standing there, looking off into the trees.

"I'm going after her!" Maggie snapped, and Glenn reached out to stop her.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Her Uncle came out of the trees, and he took off. She's gone after him, and there's people chasing them. They've got guns and everything!" Beth hollered. Daryl barged past everyone.

"Daryl! Wait!" Rick called after him, but he was already gone.

...

Violet collapsed onto the woodland floor. The leaves and twig crunched underneath her weight. Her hands flew to her mouth, as she tried to contain her cries, not wanting to attract any walkers. The men who had been chasing after Frank had just ran straight passed her, not caring she was there, and she couldn't see them anymore, or hear them.

Her shoulders shuddered from her sobs, and she buried her face into her hands. She couldn't think straight. _What if Oscar wasn't with him? What if the men got him?_ Violet just wanted a chance, she wanted a family. She wanted Oscar back, she wanted to apologize for leaving. _I never should've left..._

"Violet," She heard the leaves crunch behind her, and she recognized the rough voice. "Girl, come here."

Violet looked over to see Daryl was crouching down by her side. She flung her arms around his neck, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She sobbed loudly, and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"He's gone!" She cried, and he held her tighter. "He was right in front of me, and now he's gone!"

Daryl kissed the side of her head, and she fisted the back of his vest. Daryl looked over at the trees, and he heard the groan before he saw the walker. He pushed Violet away from him gently, then he put an arrow in his crossbow, and took it down.

"I wanna' go after him," Violet tried to scammer to her feet, but Daryl grabbed her arm and sat her back down. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Girl, you can't go after him. He's too far gone," He whispered, and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "But, he knows your alive...once he's lost them fuckers, he'll come back and find you."

"He will?"

"Course he will," Daryl kissed her forehead, and she sighed.

"I'm a mess...again," She wiped all her tears away, then ran a hand through her hair.

"Didn't I tell you, your 'bout the prettiest thing I ever seen," He said, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him.

"We best head back," Daryl grunted.

"Can we just stay here a little longer?"

"Sure."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi! Thank you to galwidanatitud and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing, and thanks to Becka3490, Anonymouspostings and terriblecupcakes732 for following and favouriting this story :)**

 **Song: He is We - Pour Me out.**

* * *

~ Chapter 13 ~

"A motel's good, right?" Glenn said, and they all stood in front of the rundown motel. The sign was hanging off on one hinge. Some of the windows were boarded up, and they could hear the walkers inside.

"Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie, come with me. We'll clear the building," Rick ordered.

"I wanna' help," Violet spoke up, and Rick looked at Daryl. "Hey! It ain't up to him what I do."

"I never said that Violet," Rick retorted. "You can come, if you're sure."

"Violet, I'd really like you to stay out here with us," Beth said, and she reached out, then took a hold of her hand. "Please?"

"I'll stay," Violet sighed, and they all got ready to go inside. Lori and Rick seemed to have a small heated argument, before they went inside. Violet wondered if their relationship was hitting the rocks. She watched the five of them head inside, and she focused most of her attention on Daryl. When he disappeared inside, she let out a sigh.

"I need to talk to you," Beth whispered, and Violet took in the serious expression on her face.

"Sure," Violet nodded. Carol and Hershel were both sat in the back of the truck, keeping a look out. Lori seemed to be telling Carl off, but Violet wasn't sure what for. Beth led Violet over to a bench nearby, she noticed how they were sat out of earshot from Hershel. "Beth?"

"Er...last night, when we were campin' in the woods...erm...oh god..." Beth stammered, and Violet reached out and grabbed both her hands.

"What happened?"

"Well, I needed to go and pee. So, I wandered off to find a spot...I found Rick sat underneath one of the trees. He looked sad, and I went over to sit with him. He told me that his relationship with Lori was almost dead, and the only reason why they were keepin' it together was for Carl's sake, and for the unborn baby...I tried to cheer him up by tellin' him a funny story, and...he tried to kiss me-"

"HE WHAT!?" Violet shrieked, and everyone looked over at her. She coughed, and lowered her head.

"Violet!" Beth hit her arm. "I needed to tell you, because you're my best friend, and you can understand the whole situation."

"Your sixteen-"

"Seventeen, I think I turned seventeen a few days ago...if my dates are correct," She mumbled. "You can't lecture me on age Violet, because your nineteen, and your with Daryl. He's like forty?"

Violet's eyes widened. "I don't even know how old he is!"

"Why don't you just ask him," Beth smirked.

"What if he's fifty, or sixty...I've been making out with a sixty year old man," Violet pulled on her hair, and Beth laughed.

"Violet, he ain't sixty," Beth pulled Violet's hand out from her hair. "Anyway, I said he tried to kiss me...I moved away, told him no, and I left. He's spent the whole mornin' apologizing to me, I've told him a million times that it's okay, but he keeps sayin' he's sorry."

"Oh, I suppose that's not that bad," Violet said.

"You okay?" Beth asked, seeing the distant look on her face.

"You've made me think I'm with a sixty year old man."

"He's not sixty!" Beth laughed, and she pulled Violet into a hug. "So..." Beth pulled away from Violet. "How are things with you and Daryl?"

"There fine...I told him how I got my scars."

"Do you still not want to tell me about it?"

"I will, but I'm not ready to go through all them emotions again," Violet explained, and Beth flashed her an innocent smile. "Anyway, things are great...He's really nice, and I love it when he wraps his arms around me...he's all warm, and sometimes I just wanna' wrap my arms and legs around him, and hug him till I go to sleep. But I don't think he'd actually let me do that."

"Violet, you've got him wrapped around your little finger."

"I have?" Violet raised her eyebrow at her.

"Do you not see how he looks at you? We all see it. He looks like a dog following his owner," Beth smiled.

"He's not a dog!" She exclaimed, and she pushed Beth's shoulder. "Though he could use a haircut."

"Beth, Violet," Hershel called out, and they both looked over. "They've cleared it out."

They both walked over and joined the others. Everyone came together and went inside the motel. Violet inhaled the musky scent. There was a dusty desk to their right, there was hooks behind it, which had keys hanging from them. On their left were two old worn out couches, there was a coffee table in between them, and outdated magazines were scatted on top of it.

There was a corridor off to the left and right. Up ahead there was another long corridor, which lead to the rooms. There were two staircase, one started against the right side of the wall, and the other along the left side. The two staircases came together to meet, and there was another corridor, which lead to the rooms on the top floor.

Rick walked behind the desk, and he stood in front of the keys. He grabbed one off the hooks, then looked over at the corridor.

"Pick a room," Rick looked at them all grinning, and Carl ran over with Lori, then everyone else followed them. Violet stayed standing there, and she looked up to the top of the staircase. Daryl was leaning against the railings, and he nodded behind him. Violet looked back at everyone's happy faces, then she took off up the stairs.

She followed Daryl down the corridor, and he soon stopped at one of the doors. He opened the door, and the first thing she saw was the double bed. She ran past him and dived onto the bed. The mattress was soft, and Violet felt her body sink into it.

"Holy mother of all that's great and beautiful!" Violet rolled around, the sheets tangling in her limbs.

Daryl watched her from the doorway, and he didn't get it. What was she doing with him? He crossed his arms, and leaned against the door frame. He watched her brown hair tumble over her shoulders. He could see the small scars on her back, but she still looked beautiful, and he still didn't get why she was with someone like him.

Violet stopped rolling around on the bed, and she looked over at Daryl.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and she sat up.

"Nothin' girl," He replied and she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" She pushed, and he nodded his head. He stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him.

Daryl made his way across the room, and he sat on the bed. Violet untangled the sheets from around her, and she crawled over to sit by him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "Promise you won't get mad at me?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she sighed. "Your not sixty, are you?"

"What! No!?" Daryl hollered, and she cringed. "Is that how old you think I am, girl?"

"No...well I don't know how old you are, and I began to freak out thinking you were sixty," She explained.

"I'm thirty-eight," He said in a rough voice, and it was near enough a growl.

"Daryl, I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted to know," She smiled at him, but he just stared back at her with a cold look. "Daryl..."

"Na..." He stared down at the floor, and Violet rested her hand on his arm, but he flinched.

"Daryl...I think we need to talk," Violet sighed. She placed her hand in her lap, and she brought her legs off the bed, resting them firmly on the wooden floor. "Daryl, do you want this? Me?"

He didn't reply. He continued burning a hole in the designated spot on the floor. Violet bit down on her bottom lip, gnawing down on it hard. There was a slight tremble rocking her body, but she knew they needed to talk about this.

"Is it too much for you, us?"

Again. He didn't reply.

"W-We can stop," She stammered, unsure of her own words.

He brought his thumb up to his mouth, and Violet reached out, wrapping her hand around his wrist, and she pulled it away, slowly.

"I dunno'," He shrugged his shoulders, and he still wouldn't look at her.

"Daryl, if you don't know, then this may not be the right thing-"

"No," He grunted. "Girl, I'm old 'nough to be ya Pa."

"That doesn't matter to me...If my age really does bother you, then...then-"

"Don't ya dare finish that sentence," He growled, and his hands curled around the bed sheets.

"Daryl, please. You gotta' tell me how you feel...it can't just be me making the decision in our relationship."

Daryl looked at her. The use of the word 'relationship', sparked his attention. Is that what this was? He'd never had one. Daryl stared into her big green eyes, and he felt lost for a few seconds.

"Girl," He sighed. "I don't know. I care 'bout ya. When that motherfucker tried to drown ya...I didn't even hesitate to kill 'im. I just knew I had too...I couldn't let ya die."

"Daryl, what do you want?" She asked, and he looked away from her. Violet slowly reached out her shaky hand, and she placed it over his heart. He fell stock still under her touch. "What do you want, in here," She tapped his chest, and he looked down at her hand.

He slowly looked into her eyes, and she brought her hand off his chest. Her hand slightly stroking down his vest as she removed it. She flashed him a tiny, weak smile.

"I dunno' what I want," He grunted, and her mouth fell into a thin line.

"Okay, well I think its best that I give you time. Now, I best go find myself a room," Her words seemed to bring a piercing feeling to his heart. She got up off the bed, and she made her way over to the door. She wanted to look back, but she knew she'd give all her emotions away. She grabbed a hold of the doorknob, and she opened the door. It creaked on its hinges, and she shut it behind her.

...

Room 13. It was on the bottom floor, and it was the one she'd chosen. It was more rundown, then the one Daryl was in. There was a thin white sheet on the double bed, which wasn't the most comfortable mattress, but she wasn't going to complain, luxuries weren't common nowadays.

She padded over to the bed, and she sat down with a sigh. She wanted to cry, she did, but she'd done enough of that, especially last night. Her Uncle Frank appeared in her mind. He looked different from the glance she'd gotten of him. He had a stubbly beard, and his appearance looked rough. Whereas before, he was always this big soft teddy bear, but now he looked hard. He looked like someone you didn't want to fuck with.

"Violet," She looked over to see Rick standing in the doorway. "You okay?"

"No," She replied, honestly. Rick closed the door behind him, and he made his way over, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I know it must be hard, your Uncle was there and now he's gone...I understand what it's like to not know where your family are."

"How?" Violet asked.

"I was in a coma whilst the world went to shit...woke up, didn't know what the hell was going on...didn't know where my family was. I felt like I was dead inside, but I found them."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Violet whispered. "Must've been horrible."

"It was...I believe you'll see him again, and your brother," Rick admitted, and she bit her bottom lip. "Is it something else?"

"Daryl...I think the fact that I'm nineteen is an issue for him. Back on the farm, when Shane found out, he said horrible things. He told him he was a dirty old man, called him a filthy redneck...he went weird with me after that, but I think it's really getting to him...I just want to be happy, and he makes me happy. He may be rough around the edges, he may have a short fuse, but that doesn't bother me...I just told him that I'd give him some time to think about what he wants, because 'dunno' isn't a good enough answer. I care about him, I really do, but there's time when I just want to hit him on the back of the head to give him a fuckin' wake up call...tomorrow doesn't come so easy for some."

"I've come to know Daryl in different ways, and I know that he's probably having an inner battle with himself, he's got demons, and there probably telling him he's wrong for wanting you, but he just needs some time to come to his senses. He likes you, I know he does."

Silence fell, and a small sigh escaped Violet's lips. Rick brought up his hand and he rested it on her shoulder. She looked over at him, and he flashed her a small smile.

"Er, Rick. Beth told me what happened," She said, and his mouth fell in a thin line. "If you ever need someone to talk to about Lori. I don't mind."

"Thanks...tell Beth I'm sorry-"

"She knows. She's forgiven you, I think you should just go back to normal-Wait!" Her eyes widened slightly. "Rick, before on the farm you were totally against me and Daryl, because of the age difference, but now you've changed your mind...this doesn't have anything to do with Beth, does it?"

Rick hesitated. "No!"

"Rick-"

"I just had a change of heart, because I've seen the way he looks at you," He explained, and Violet suddenly felt bad.

"Oh...sorry, I didn't mean it," She bit down on her bottom lip, and he smiled.

"It's okay," He returned. "You should join Carol and Lori in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"Yeah, walk down the corridor, then into the lobby. It's down the hallway to your left, and through the double doors," He smiled at her once more, then got to his feet and left.

...

Violet stood in the kitchen. There was a metal island in the middle off to the right side of the room. The whole kitchen consisted of metal cupboards and counter tops. Carol was unpacking the canned food from the plastic basket. Lori was looking through the cupboards to see what she could find. Whereas, Violet just stood in front of the metal island, and tapped her fingers on the counter top.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Carol asked, glancing away from a can.

"Hm, yeah I'm fine," She mused back, and Carol's eyes lingered on hers, seeing right through her.

"I like this place," Lori said, and Violet looked over at her.

"We could lose it tomorrow, heck we could lose it any minute," Violet replied, and Lori sighed.

"I know," Her hands went to her stomach, and Violet looked away from her.

"I'm so happy to have a room," Carol admitted, changing he subject. "Though, I miss sharing a tent with Beth. She's good company."

"Thank you," Violet spoke up. "For helping her through the loss of Jimmy and Patricia."

"That's okay," Carol smiled in happiness, and Violet nodded at her. "So, are you and Daryl sharing-"

"No, we're not," Violet muttered, firmly.

"Oh," Lori and Carol both said, and they looked at one another.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lori asked, and Violet shook her head.

"I'm starting to believe there's actually nothing to talk about anymore."

...

Violet was sat down on the couch in the lobby. She placed her feet up on the coffee table, and let her head roll back against the rough fabric. A yawn washed over her, and she could see that it was getting dark, through the cracks in the boarded up windows.

T-Dog was outside on the porch, keeping watch. Violet knew herself that they couldn't stay here for long, it was too open. Someone could easily come across them, whether they were bad or good. It was too risky.

Her thoughts immediately returned to Daryl. She didn't know what to do, and she was scared that he was going to shut her out completely. But she needed to know if this is what he wanted. It was obvious that he was having an inner battle with himself, but she just wanted him. She didn't care about the age difference, and she didn't think it was wrong, though she knew her Uncle definitely wouldn't approve, but that was because she was his niece. Though he'd understand, because that was the type of man he was, he was understanding.

"Hey," Beth sat down next to her on the couch, and in her arms was a guitar. "Look what I found in one of the rooms."

"You play?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm a bit rusty though," She struck a chord, and it came out perfectly. "Or not."

"I used to play too," Violet said.

"Really, will you play for me?" She asked, and Violet opened her mouth to protest, but Beth shoved the guitar into her arms with a smirk. "Can you sing too?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm good-"

"Sing," Beth stared at her with her big blue eyes, and Violet grumbled.

"Fine," She sighed, and she played a chord to see if she could still remember a song.

 _Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad.  
I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad.  
there's a part of me that just wants you back,  
You're the one thing I want, that I never did have.  
That I never did have.  
Oh, no._

Violet looked over to see Carol and Lori had come out of the kitchen, and were standing by the desk.

 _Fill me up,  
Steam me up.  
Hear me shout,  
Tip me over and pour me out.  
Pour me out on the concrete, next to your feet.  
Do I have to cry out?  
Can you hear me?  
Oh just to be with you._

Everyone else made their way into the lobby. Glenn, Maggie and Hershel sat down on the couch opposite them. Carl was stood behind the couch. Rick hovered by the door with T-Dog who had poked his head around the door to see what was going on.

 _Oh gosh this bed it feels so cold,  
My head was led by the lies you told.  
But to this day my heart you stole,  
In a bind left behind waiting for your call._

It was Daryl's turn to make an appearance. He stopped at the top of the stairs, and lent against the railings. His eyes zoned in on Violet, who hadn't noticed he was there. Her voice sounded like an angel.

 _Fill me up,  
Steam me up.  
Hear me shout,  
Tip me over and pour me out.  
Pour me out on the concrete,  
Next to your feet.  
Do I have to cry out?  
Can you hear me?  
Oh just to be with you._

 _Find me outside sitting in the rain,_  
 _On the curb in pain,_  
 _My heart is breaking_  
 _You look at me_  
 _Holding on to a dream_  
 _That filled me long ago_  
 _But I'm still waiting_  
 _I'm still holding on_

 _Pour me out,_  
 _On the concrete,_  
 _Next to your feet._  
 _Do I have to cry out?_  
 _Can you hear me?_  
 _Oh just to be._  
 _Pour me out,_  
 _On the concrete, next to your feet._  
 _Do I have to cry out?_  
 _Can you hear me?_  
 _Can your hear me?_  
 _Do I have to cry?_  
 _Can you hear me?_  
 _Oh just to be just to be with you._  
 _Oh just to be with you._  
 _Oh just to be with you._

Violet stopped, and she looked at them. Beth was grinning from ear to ear, and everyone else had a happy glint in their eyes. Violet's gaze shifted to the top of the staircase, and she saw Daryl's retreating form. A sigh escaped her lips, then Maggie spoke up.

"I never knew you could sing," This seemed to erupt everyone into a chorus of praises, and Violet plastered a smile on her face.

Soon, everyone returned to what they'd been doing before, and Violet gave the guitar back to Beth. She made her way back to her room, and lay down on the bed.

She curled herself up into a ball, and wrapped the sheets around her body. She began to think about what she should do about Daryl, maybe she should just stop thinking about it, wait for him to come to her. But, would he come to her?

She thought about Oscar and her Uncle. Then an idea came to her mind. She'd wait to see if Daryl would come to her, and if he didn't, then she'd leave to find her Uncle. She needed to, she didn't believe that they'd find him by just travelling around places. She wanted to search for him, see if Oscar was with him. She needed to know, and if Daryl didn't want her, then she wouldn't feel like she was abandoning him. She knew that Beth, Hershel and Maggie would understand, and they wouldn't fall out with her over it. She just knew they'd understand.

If Daryl was going to try and build his walls so high, then she wasn't going to bother anymore, because she has her demons too, and he needs to understand that he can't keep pushing people away, because one day they'll stop coming back, and the bond between them will just snap.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi my lovelies! Thank you to ShadowHunter90, MiniHorseMeadow and galwidanatitud for reviewing :) and thanks to Hannahmarinasw for following.**

 **Song:** **Changing - Sigma ft. Paloma Faith**

* * *

~ Chapter 14 ~

Violet was sat down at the table in the kitchen. Everyone was sat there, eating away at their food, and having something to drink. Violet wasn't hungry, she just didn't have that much of an appetite. She poked at her food with the fork.

Beth was sat next to her, and T-dog was on her other side. She didn't look, but she knew he was there. He was sat at the far end of the table near Rick. But, she wasn't going to look, she couldn't.

"You okay?" T-Dog asked, and she nodded her head. "It's just, you're not eating."

"I'm not that hungry," She replied. "I'm going to go on watch."

She got to her feet, and the scraping sound from her chair echoed around. Everyone's eyes went to her, and she ignored the shiver that ran down her spine. She dashed out of the kitchen, and walked out of the motel. Violet took a seat on the porch steps, and she pulled her knife out of her belt, just in case.

Violet hadn't slept last night. Her eyes were sore, and she kept rubbing them. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on. She kept over thinking every little thing in her mind, and she was giving herself a headache.

She grabbed a strand of her hair, and wrapped it around her finger. She could see Daryl's bike was near the steps, along with the truck and car. She got to her feet, and made her way past his bike, brushing her fingers against it. She wanted to ride it again with him. She liked the feeling, even though she was nervous the first time, she liked holding on tight to him, and having their bodies so close together.

Violet walked over to the truck and she sat in the back of it. She began to play with her knife, and tried to push all thoughts of Daryl to the back of her mind. Right now all she wanted to do was cry.

"Hi," Violet jumped, and she turned to see Glenn standing there. "Penny for your thoughts."

"I don't believe you have a penny," Violet smirked, and Glenn pulled a granola from his pocket.

"I have a granola bar," He smiled, and sat down next to her in the back of the truck.

"I'm not hungry," She replied.

"You need to eat," He said, a bit more forcefully.

"Glenn-"

"You can cry if you want...I can see your trying to bottle things up, doing that isn't going to help," He explained, and she closed her mouth. Her eyes immediately began to fill up with tears. She let one fall from her eye, and she wiped it away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to go and find my Uncle, and see if my baby brother is with him," She sniffled, and he put the granola bar back in his pocket.

"You can't leave-"

"I can, but I'm only gonna' leave if Daryl...it doesn't matter," She grumbled, and she rubbed her sore eyes.

"Tell me," Glenn whispered, and she looked over at him.

"Daryl doesn't know if he wants me, he clearly has an issue with the age difference, even though I'm going to be twenty soon. I told him I'll give him time to think about it, if he doesn't want me, then I'm going to leave and find my Uncle."

"What about Beth? Hm? Hershel, Maggie, and everyone else?" Glenn questioned.

"I know, but you guys will understand, and I know that I can come back, and everything will be fine between all of us, but if I left and I was still with Daryl, I'd feel like I couldn't leave."

"Violet, that's stupid-"

"No, it's not!" She exclaimed, and she slammed her hands against the truck. "You don't get it! I wanna' find my family! I've already lost my mom and dad. I want my Uncle and my baby brother back! So, I want to leave!"

"Your leavin'," Violet turned and she saw Daryl standing near his bike, staring right at her. She gulped, her eyes widening.

"Daryl-" He turned on his heel, and stormed back inside. Violet jumped down from the truck, and she took off after him.

When she got inside, she saw him making his way up the stairs. She ran after him, and they came to his room. He slammed the door in her face, but she turned the doorknob and walked inside.

"Daryl-"

"What the fuck is wrong with ya, girl!" He snapped, and she jumped. "Why are ya leavin' for!?"

"I don't know if I'm leaving yet," She whispered, and she stared down at the floor.

"Oh, I see. It depends on whether I make a decision," He sneered at her, and she could feel her tears stinging her eyes.

"I don't get it! All I need is a yes or no answer, do you want to be with me!?" She shrieked back at him, and her whole body was being rocked by tremors.

"Girl, of course I do!" He shouted back, and Violet whimpered.

"Then, why are you shutting me out..." She sniffled, and looked him in the eyes. "I don't care about the age difference. All I know is that when I'm with you I feel safe, and I feel comfortable, and I feel like I can be myself, and you'd never judge me for it. I just know that I like being around you..."

Silence fell, and Violet began to feel weak. Her mind was rushing with a million things, and she hoped that she hadn't said too much. She looked away from him, and stared down at her worn out boots. Suddenly, the weakness took over, and she felt the room spin.

Daryl saw her go, and he ran forward, catching her before she could hit the floor. He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to his bed. He gently put her down, and her head rolled to the side.

A few seconds later, her eyes opened again. They were red and bloodshot from her tiredness, and she turned to look at him. She went to sit up, but Daryl placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lie down," He grunted, and she relaxed her body into the mattress.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry about," He sat down on the edge of the bed, and she went to sit up. Daryl reached around and propped the pillow up for her, and she leant back against it.

"I didn't mean to shout at you," She said, and he scoffed.

"Girl, you barely shouted-"

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?"

"What?"

"I was going to leave if you didn't want me. I was going to leave everyone else...I just want to find my uncle, and my baby brother," She explained, and she wiped away her tears. "God, I need to stop crying."

"It's okay to cry," He said.

"Are you going to tell me how you feel?"

"Girl, it's hard for me-"

"I know, I know," She repeated. "The age difference, is it that much of an issue?"

"There's just a voice in my head tellin' me it's wrong."

"You told me that you care about me, isn't that enough to stop listening to the voice," She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I know how it must look to other people, but to be quite honest it ain't got nothing to do with them. Everyone here isn't judging us, they accept us, because we're all one big family, and that's not what families do."

"Are ya gonna' leave?" He asked, sighing.

"No...Don't think I ever would have," She mumbled. "I wanna' find them, but I get into trouble around everyone here, can you imagine me on my own? I'd be screwed within seconds."

"Don't say that," He growled slightly.

"It's true..." She let go of his hand, and buried them in her lap.

"I like being around you too," He spoke up, and she looked into his eyes. A smile made its way to her lips, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest. He reached out and grabbed her hands from her lap, he squeezed them a bit, and her smile faded. She wanted to kiss him, but she wasn't sure if they were back to normal yet.

Her gaze fell to his lips and she slowly leaned closer to him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she wasn't sure yet. His eyes fell to her lips, and before he could gain control of himself. He reached out and grabbed the side of her neck, and crashed his lips against hers.

A small squeal escaped her lips. She reached out and curled her fingers around the front of his shirt. The dizziness and weakness, was being replaced by a heat in her inner core. She shifted closer to him, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She groaned at the sensation, and she felt like electricity was being shot through her body, when he reached out and rested his hand on her thigh.

Violet swiftly moved, and straddled his lap. She pressed her body against his, and he looped one arm around her waist, and kept the other on the side of her face. His fingers edged towards her brown locks, and they soon found the familiar place of being buried in them. Violet felt something hard against her, and when she realized what it was she quickly pulled it away. A rack of nerves taking over her body.

Daryl glanced at her swollen lips, and he saw the slight panic in her eyes. He knew she'd felt the reaction he'd had to her, but what could he do when she was basically grinding against him.

"Girl, are ya okay?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah," She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Violet...are you scared?" He asked, and she immediately realized how he'd said her name in such a serious, yet sincere way.

"I'm just nervous," She breathed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

A faint smile appeared on his face, and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Ya look tired," He grunted.

"Couldn't sleep last night," She explained. "Kept over thinking every little thing."

"I think ya need to sleep, and eat somethin'," He replied.

"I'm not hungry-"

"Girl, you ain't foolin' me. Stay here, I'm gonna' get you somethin' to eat," Violet got off his lap, and he got up from the bed and left.

...

Daryl had brought her up some food, and he'd stood there and watched her until she finished it all. She still couldn't sleep though, she didn't know why. Violet rubbed her eyes, she tossed and turned in Daryl's bed. He'd left to go and talk to Rick about going hunting.

Violet flung back the bed sheets, and she got up quickly. When she stood up, a wave of sickness came over her. She brought her hand to her mouth, and saw the small bin in the corner of the room. She raced over, and threw up in it.

"I'm goin' huntin-" Daryl froze, and he put his crossbow down on the floor, and made his way across the room to her. He grabbed her hair, and held it out of the way for her. He reached out, and placed his hand on her back. "Ya okay?"

Violet wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"Obviously," He retorted, sarcastically.

"I dunno' what's wrong with me. I was fine a second ago, but then I felt sick," She explained.

"I thought I told ya to sleep," He said.

"I can't sleep," She admitted, and he helped her to her feet. He guided her back over to the bed and sat her down. She moved under the sheets and lay down. Daryl pulled the sheets up her body. She reached out and grabbed his hand, looking at him with those big green eyes. "Stay with me till I fall asleep."

Daryl didn't respond, but he gripped her hand tighter. She closed her eyes, and he stared down at her. He watched as her facial features relaxed, and her whole body loosened. She shifted slightly, and she gripped his hand tighter.

He felt his heart pick up speed as he watched her. Her hair tumbled around her face, and clung to her shoulders. He reached out and brushed it behind her back. A small smile came to her lips, and she slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep.

Daryl watched as her lips parted slightly, and her grip on his hand loosened. Her breathing fell into a perfect rhythm, and he watched her chest rise and fall. He let go of her hand, and placed it down on the mattress. He watched her some more, then he picked up his crossbow, and the bin she'd thrown up him, and he left the room.

...

When Violet woke up. She was immediately confused. She sat up, and she rubbed her eyes. Then she remembered being sick, and Daryl putting her to bed. _Wow, that was a good nap_. She stretched out her arms, and she took notice of Daryl's crossbow at the end of the bed.

Someone groaned from next to her.

Violet jumped and she looked to see Daryl lying next to her. He was on top of the bed sheet. One arm was behind his head, and the other was resting on his abdomen. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked over at her.

"Did ya have a nice sleep?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Yeah, how long was I asleep for?"

"I dunno', but it's around midnight now," He grunted, and he brought his arm out from under his head.

"Oh," Violet said. _So, it was more than a nap._

"Ya feelin' better?" He sat up and leaned back against the headboard.

"Yeah, I dunno' what was wrong with me," She mumbled, picking at a piece of thread coming out of her jeans.

"Violet," He whispered, and she looked over at him, because he used her name. "I'll leave with ya."

"What?" She gasped.

"We can go and find your Uncle together," He elaborated, and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"This group needs you, more than they need me," She muttered.

"This groups needs you."

"Daryl, you bring us food. All I do is get myself in trouble," She joined him at the headboard, and she let her head roll back against it.

"That ain't true-"

"Shane, I always got myself in trouble with him. I shot Carl. Almost went into the barn full of walkers. I should've never have gone to meet Shane, but I did. That man back at the lake...and it's always you that saves me somehow."

"Your strong," He whispered.

"I'm not, not like you, and not like Maggie. I can only take down a walker if it's on its own. I was crap back on the farm, I let the walkers get Jimmy...god, I can't do anything right, I don't even know why I thought I could go off on my own."

"Girl, your one of the strongest people I know," He grabbed her hand, and she stared down at their joined hands. She looked into his eyes, and her lips parted slightly.

"I'm not strong-"

"You wanna' know why your one of the strongest people I know?" She nodded her head. "When you shot Carl, what did you do? You fought tooth and nail to earn people's forgiveness. You came to us and you took us back to the farm, you put everyone else before you, and you didn't even know us. You went down that well, and you made it up. Heck, girl you got shot twice, and your still here fightin'. If that ain't strong, then I don't know what is anymore. And what makes you the strongest person I know is the fact that you show your emotions. Everyone else here bottles everythin' up, and what good does that do them? Huh? Absolutely nothin' that's what. We all know how your feelin' and that makes you a strong person, because you ain't afraid to show people how your feelin' and what's on your mind..."

Violet bit down on her bottom lip, and she blinked back her tears. She squeezed his hand tighter, and he brought his hand up to her face, and wiped away some of her fleeting tears. He went to move in towards her, and she quickly moved away. His body froze, and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no! I just haven't...you know, brushed my teeth since I've been sick," Violet giggled sheepishly, and Daryl's face broke out into a smile. "I'll be back in a minute."

Violet rushed from the bed. Her dizziness and weakness had completely gone. She scurried from the room, and she fled down the hallway. She raced down the stairs, and went into her room. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste from her rucksack, and she went into the bathroom that was opposite her room.

She quickly brushed her teeth, and she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. There was some dirt on her face, and she got some water and quickly washed her face. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, and she began to wonder why.

She returned to her room, and put her things back. She made her way down the hallway.

She paused.

Violet blinked and she stared at the black silhouette in the lobby. They had their back to her, and she went to go reach for her knife, but she realized it was in Daryl's room. _Crap!_ Violet took careful steps closer until she was out of the hallway.

"Who the hell are you?"

The person's body loosened, and they slowly turned around.

"Is that anyway to talk to your uncle, Violetta."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hi! Thank you to galwidanatitud for reviewing :) and many thanks to lem00066, hrodenhaver and Psycho-Jellybean for following and favouriting.**

 **Song:** **Vicetone vs. Popeska feat. Luciana - The New Kings**

* * *

~ Chapter 15 ~

"FRANK!" Violet screamed, and she ran towards him as fast as she could. She jumped into his arms, burying her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight. She could feel her tears welling up in her eyes, and a sob escaped her lips.

The pounding sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard, and within seconds everyone was in the lobby, Violet's screaming having woke them up.

"What going on?" Rick demanded, and Frank put Violet down. She turned around and wiped her tears away.

"This is Frank, my uncle," Violet beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh!" Beth pushed past everyone, and she held out her hand to him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Frank smiled back at the young girl, and shook her hand.

Violet quickly glanced at Daryl who was standing at the end of the staircase on the left. He had his crossbow on his back, and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked her in the eyes, and nodded his head, flashing her a small smile.

Rick made his way over, and he shook Frank's hand.

"I'm Rick," He greeted.

"He's our leader," Violet added.

"Let me guess, does she listen to every single word you say," Frank grinned sarcastically and Violet rolled her eyes, and Rick laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked. "How did you end up here?"

"Well, after I gracefully ran into you a few days ago. I managed to outrun those men, and I started to look for you, and there's a dude sat on the porch who's fast asleep. So, I decided to come inside and check if you were here, as I recognized the bike out front. I remembered seeing it at the gas station."

"Oh," Violet whispered. "Frank-"

"Now, I know your safe, and with a group. I need to ask you something important. I need your help, and everyone else's if your willing too?" He scanned the small group, and they all stared back at him.

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Violet," He grabbed her hand, and she looked down at it.

"What?"

"Don't freak out," He said, and immediately made Violet want to freak out. "But, Oscar was kidnapped."

"HE WAS WHAT!?" Violet shrieked and she pulled her hand away from his. She reached up and buried her fingers in her hair.

"Violet! Hey, listen to me!" Frank reached out and pulled her hands from her hair, and grabbed her wrists. "I know where he is. I need help to get him though, there's too many men for me to take on my own. That's why I need your help."

Violet whimpered, and she looked up at Frank. He brought her back into his arms, and hugged her tight. He kissed the side of her head, and his eyes fell on Rick's.

Rick looked back at everyone, and they all began to nod their heads. His eyes went to Daryl's, and he gave him a firm nod.

"Okay, we'll help," Rick said, and Violet ran out of Frank's arms and into Rick's. He smiled and patted her back.

"Thank you," She whispered, and she pulled away, returning to Frank.

"I need you to tell me what happened," Rick said, and Frank glanced at Violet, then back at Rick.

"After, the world went to shit. Florida was taken over by all the biters, and I took Oscar away. I had no idea where you were. The last I heard you were heading to Atlanta, I never knew if you'd made it or not, but we started heading to Georgia. Oscar wouldn't stop crying, he missed you so much. When we reached Georgia, we ran into some bad people. They set fire to the cabin we were staying in, and Oscar suffered from some burns, but he's okay now. We carried on traveling around, then we were staying in this house. I swear I took my eyes off him for a second, and when I turned back around he was gone. The door was open, and I ran out, saw the truck speeding away. I lost sight of them when I came to a crossroad. I managed to track them down. They're holding up in a warehouse not too far from here, I saw that there was quite a lot of them, and I knew I'd be useless on my own. They caught me on the outskirts of the fence, and chased after me, that's when I ran into you..."

"Okay," Rick rested his hands on his hips, then scratched his chin. Violet wiped away her endless supply of tears. She was happy that Frank was here, but she just wanted to run to Daryl. If she did, she wasn't sure how Frank was going to react. She glanced at Daryl, whose eyes were set firmly on her. She flashed him a smile.

"These men, do you think they'd hurt him?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not sure," Frank replied, and Violet's breathing hitched in the back of her throat. She rested her hand on her chest, and it fell into an irregular rhythm. She leaned forward, and placed her hand on her knees, heaving for air. "Violet?"

"I think she's having a panic attack," Hershel spoke up, and he made his way over. He grabbed her arm, and walked her over to the couch. "Sweetheart, in through the nose and out through the mouth."

Daryl put his crossbow down on the coffee table, and he crouched down next to Hershel. Violet reached out and grabbed his arm, her fingers curling around his forearm. She clamped her eyes shut, and her chest heaved for more air.

"C'mon girl, you can do it," Daryl whispered, and he reached out, placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Frank watched on, and his eyes narrowed at the archer. He watched how Violet began to relax, and calm down from the archer's words. A sob came from her lips, and everyone gathered around her.

"It's okay," Beth leaned over the back of the couch, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "We'll get him back."

"Can you show me where this warehouse is?" Rick asked, and he looked back at Frank.

"Yeah, I can show you," He replied, his eyes still focusing on Daryl.

"I'm going to go with him, and when I get back, we'll think of a plan," Rick explained, and everyone nodded their heads.

"I'll come with you," Glenn said.

"No, what I need you to do is go wake T-Dog up from his nap on the porch," Rick smirked, and Glenn laughed, leaving the motel.

Hershel moved to sit next to Violet, and Frank took his place. He glared at Daryl, and brushed his hand from her shoulder. Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, and he gritted his teeth.

"I'll be back, then we'll get Oscar," He cupped the side of her face, and she nodded, hugging him quickly. He pulled away, then he looked at Daryl. Both of them entered a staring match, and Daryl growled at him.

"Stop," Violet whispered, and she placed her hand on Frank's shoulder. "Go with Rick, the quicker you show him, the quicker we can get Oscar back."

"Okay," He kissed her cheek, and got to his feet, throwing one last look at Daryl. Violet watched him leave with Rick, and everyone went off to do other things, and prepare for going to the warehouse.

Violet looked back at Daryl. His eyes looked to be seething in anger, and Violet placed her hand on the side of his face. He looked into her eyes. She smiled back at him, then kissed him gently on the lips.

"I don't think your uncle likes me," He muttered against her lips, and he gradually pushed her down into the couch, and he towered over her, kissing her more passionately.

"He'll come round," She pulled away for a second, then kissed him again. He pushed her further into the couch, and he squeezed her thigh. Daryl kissed his way along her jawline, then made his way to her neck. He inhaled her scent, and sucked on the skin there.

"Oh!" Both of them pulled away to see Beth there. "I was just comin' to see if you were okay. I guess your fine," She smirked, then she skipped away and back into the kitchen. Violet laughed, and she felt her face heat up.

"Can't get any damn privacy anywhere," He growled, and she sat up, He moved to sit next to her, and she rested her head against the back of the couch. "You gonna' stay here?"

"Yeah, I wanna' wait for them to come back," She whispered.

"Okay, I'm gonna' go and help everyone get ready."

...

Violet grabbed Daryl's hand. Her whole body was shaking. She was terrified.

They were standing in the woods, at the tree line, looking at the warehouse. Violet and Daryl both ignored the harsh gaze of Frank. Violet kept a firm grip on her knife, and she looked back at Beth who seemed to be jittery. Rick stepped up behind her, and Beth flashed him a smile.

"Okay," Rick said in a hushed tone. "Hopefully there should only be a few people walking around since its night. Glenn and Maggie, you are going to go off to the left, and cut through the fence. I saw a side door, so head through there."

"Alright," Glenn said, and he grabbed Maggie's hand, then left.

"T-Dog and Carol you head off to the right and there should be another door there, be safe," Rick nodded at them and the pair left.

Hershel, Lori and Carl were back at the motel keeping the building safe for their return. Beth had managed to persuade Hershel to let her go, but only if she stayed with Rick. Violet saw the look in Beth's eyes, but she nodded her head, and agreed.

"Okay, we've got the great job of waltzing right up to the front door," Rick muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. It was Violet, Daryl, Rick, Beth and Frank. "There's a truck out front, we're going to cut the fence, then run there, hide behind it, and check around. After that we'll make our way to the door."

They all nodded, and Rick pulled his gun out from his holster. Frank looked at Violet, and she flashed him a smile, then he kissed the side of her head.

"We'll get him back," He whispered.

"I know," She replied.

They walked up to the fence, and Daryl pulled the wire cutters from his back pocket. He began to split the pieces of wire until there was a big enough gap for a human to fit through. Rick went through first, and he reached out and helped Beth through. Frank went through next.

"C'mon," Frank said to Violet, and she went to go through, but Daryl stepped in front of her and went through. He pulled open the gap, and reached out his hand to help her through. Frank glared daggers at Daryl, and Violet cringed at the look on his face.

They all quickly ran over to the truck, and Daryl loaded up his crossbow ready. Rick looked around the truck, his gun ready in front of him. Beth was behind him, a knife in her hand, and a gun in her belt. Violet had gone to be near Frank, but Daryl had put her firmly in front of him, when they'd crouched down behind the truck, leaving Frank at the end, and to glare daggers at the back of his head.

"Let's go," Rick ordered, and he was the first to come out from behind the truck, and everyone followed behind him.

They came to the big red metal door. Daryl came up next to Rick, and they both slid it along for it to open. They were met by darkness, and Violet felt a shiver run up her spine. Frank reached out, and pulled her firmly into his side. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous._

One by one they made their way inside. Frank was at the back, then Violet, followed by Beth, whilst Rick and Daryl took the lead. Daryl glanced back at Violet, and she nodded her head.

There was barely any light, but there was a single light bulb that flickered on and off. Violet could see Beth was shaking, and she reached out and grabbed her hand. They both carried on down the corridor hand in hand.

They turned right, and they were met by never ending darkness. Violet was terrified, this place rocked her body to the core. There was something wrong about this place. She looked at Beth who was looking scared too.

"Well, well, well," All of them froze, and turned around to see a dark figure standing behind them. Rick walked up, with Daryl behind them, and everyone had their weapons ready. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He had blond hair, and stubble along his jawline. He had a scar from the edge of his right eye, down to the corner of his mouth. He tilted his head to the side.

"You the archer...I recognize them arrows. Looks exactly like the one you used to shoot one of my men through the throat," His voice was hoarse, and his eyes seemed to stare deep in Violet's soul. Daryl looked back at Violet, and he saw her eyes were wide.

"You have one of our people," Rick spoke up.

"I don't believe I do," He shook his head in a mocking manner.

"You have my nephew!" Frank snapped, and Rick held out his arm to stop him getting any closer.

"Oh...little Oscar...Hm, I remember him," He chuckled.

"What do you mean, you remember HIM!" Violet yelled and she went to run towards him, but Daryl pushed her behind him.

"Sweetheart, you look just like him," His eyes seemed to enchant Violet into a trance, and she couldn't look away from him. "I'm going to give you a chance to leave."

"We ain't leavin' here without 'im," Daryl growled and he chuckled.

"Fine."

Violet felt someone grab the back of her top. Her knife fell from her hand, and her back collided with someone's chest. She heard the click of the gun, and the barrel of the gun was pressed underneath her chin.

They all turned around, and Violet stared at Daryl. He raised his crossbow, and she could hear the man breathing heavily into her ear. Suddenly, another man came out the darkness, and grabbed a hold of Beth and did the same to her. More men came out from behind them, guns raised. Men came out from the darkness on their other side, guns raised.

They were trapped.

"Now, archer lower the fuckin' crossbow," He said, and Daryl glanced at Violet, who nodded her head. He slowly lowered it, and the man's arm tightened around Violet's waist making her wince. "Violetta."

"How do you know my name?" Violet asked, and it only made his smile grow wider.

"Rufus has told us all about you!" Violet's eyes widened. She began kicking and screaming. The man picked her off the ground, and began to carry her away, then the man holding Beth did the same.

"NO!" She shrieked. "LET ME GO!" Frank saw red, and he went to run towards her, but two of the men grabbed him, and pinned him against the wall.

"NO! LET HER GO!" Frank's voice boomed, knowing exactly why that name made Violet react that why.

"PLEASE! NO!" Violet screeched from around the corner, where the man continued to carry her down it, not even being fazed by her kicking and thrashing.

Daryl reacted quickly, and he fired an arrow and it went into one of the men holding Frank. Rick fired his gun at the two men standing behind him, and the wicked man just grinned as he watched the men around him die. Daryl took down the last man holding onto Frank, and he went to help him up, but Frank took off.

Daryl loaded up another arrow, and followed after him. Rick stared at the man, and he tilted his head to the side.

"Go on, go after them. Or you could kill me? I'm not the one you should be fearing," Rick raised his gun, and he fired a single shot. The man's body fell to the floor, and Rick slowly lowered his gun. He turned on his heel, and followed after the rest.

Frank saw the men throw Violet and Beth into a room. He slammed the door shut, and he heard it lock. Frank tackled the one by the door to the ground, and Daryl shot the other one in the head with an arrow. Frank fired his gun, and the man's body went weak underneath his.

Daryl yanked on the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. "VIOLET!" Daryl banged on the door.

"BETH!" Rick began to bang on the door too, and he tried to pull the door open. Daryl glanced over at Frank who was staring blankly at the door.

"Who the fuck is Rufus!?" Daryl demanded.

"He...He killed her sister," Frank whispered, his voice hoarse. Rick and Daryl stopped messing with door, and turned to look at him.

"Sister?" Rick and Daryl both said at the same time.

"She had an older sister. A man called Rufus raped her, then murdered her, and left her in an alleyway," Frank explained, tears welling in his eyes. "Somehow he got out of prison, and he began to harass Violet, he wouldn't leave her alone. She's terrified of him."

"NO!" An ear piercing scream came from behind the door, and they all jumped.

"C'MERE YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!"

"VIOLET! LOOK OUT!"

"AHHH!"

"GET OFF HER!"

"BETH!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Daryl charged forwards, and he barged his shoulder into the door. It flew off its hinges, and shattered into splinters. He stumbled in, his crossbow raised, and he saw a man's body on the floor. Beth was lying next to it, tears streaming down her face, and her chest heaving for air. Violet was stood nearby, blood pouring down the side of her face, and a gun raised at the man's body.

Violet looked over at them. The gun fell from her hand, and crashed to the floor. Her eyes fell on Daryl. He walked closer, dropping his crossbow, and she ran into his arms. She wrapped her shaking arms around his waist, and he wrapped one arm around her back, and placed the other on the back of her head.

"It's not him," She sobbed.

Rick raced over, and helped Beth to her feet. She had a slash wound on her left arm, and Rick began to inspect it. Beth glanced down at the body, and over at Violet, who was sobbing into Daryl's chest. Frank made his way into the room, his eyes ghostly wandered over to the body on the floor. He looked over at Daryl holding Violet, and he walked over. He looked at Daryl, and he didn't glare or narrow his eyes at him. Frank reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, and Violet brought one of her hands up and gripped it tight.

"Violet," Frank said, and Violet turned to look at him, keeping her head against Daryl's chest.

"It's not him. That ain't Rufus," She whimpered. "H-He's still alive somewhere. He has to be, because they knew about me."

"C'mere, let me look at your head," Daryl reached up and pushed her hair away from the cut on the side of her head. "Hershel might have to stitch it up."

"Okay," Violet whispered. "Beth are you okay?" Beth looked away from Rick who was wrapping a piece of torn fabric that he'd torn from his shirt, around her arm.

"I'm fine, thank you," She smiled sweetly at her, and Violet's eyes fell on the dead body.

"Guys!" Glenn stepped into the room, and he took in the scene. Maggie collided into his back, and observed the situation.

"Beth!" Maggie raced over and Beth began to assure her she was okay. Maggie looked over at Violet, and she ran over to her. "Your head."

"I'm fine, honestly," Violet said, and a smile broke out on Maggie's face. She looked at Frank who seemed to get the message. He made his way out of the room, and Violet continued to stare at Maggie. "What-"

"Uncle Frank!" A child's voice shouted, and Violet's eyes widened. She stepped out of Daryl's embrace, and she stumbled towards the door. She looked down the corridor to see Frank was on his knee's hugging him tightly. His big green eyes looked over at her, and a huge toothy grin broke out on his face.

"VIOLET!" He shrieked in joy, and he ran out of Frank's arms.

"Oscar..." Violet collapsed to her knees and Oscar ran into her open arms. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, and Violet cried out, burying her face into his hair. Oscar started crying, and Violet kissed the side of his head.

Everyone else came to the doorway, and stared down at the reunion between the pair. His little body was wrapped around hers and she continued to sob loudly. Frank made his way over to the pair and he brought both of them into his embrace.

Carol and T-Dog came around the corner at the end of the corridor, and they both paused at the sight. Carol smiled, but she felt sadness wash over her, when Sophia flashed into her mind.

"I missed you," Oscar blubbered, and Violet kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too," She whimpered, and she stroked his hair.

"What happened?" He pointed to her head, and she smiled at him.

"I just fell over," She said, and he smiled, hugging her again.

"We should get out of this place," Rick spoke up, and Violet stood up with Oscar still wrapped around her. Frank stood up and kissed the side of her head.

They all took off walking. Daryl came up next to her, and she smiled at him. Oscar brought his face from the crook of her neck, and he looked at Daryl.

"Who's that?" He said, pointing at Daryl's face.

"That's Daryl," Violet told him. "He's my special friend," She smirked and Oscar smiled at Daryl.

"Hi, Mr Daryl," He waved at him and Daryl ruffled his hair.

They carried on down the corridors, and Rick led, always having his gun ready. They made their way to the exit, and they stepped outside. Violet looked up to see the sky was getting brighter. Over on the horizon the sun was beginning to rise.

"Look at the sun," Oscar pointed over at it, and Violet smiled. "Remember when we went into the woods, and watched it rise."

"Of course I remember," She whispered, and he returned to hugging her.

"Are you with nice people?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're all really nice. There's another kid there called Carl," She explained. "He wears a sheriff's hat."

"A sheriff!" He exclaimed. "Cool!"

"Rick here was a cop," Violet pointed over at Rick, and Oscar gaped at him.

"Wow," He gasped in a daze. "Did you drive around in the car that goes nee-naw?"

"Sure did," Rick smiled back at him, and they all made their way through the hole in the fence.

"Where are we going?" Oscar asked.

"To the place we're staying at. It's a motel."

...

"Frank told me about Rufus," Daryl broke the silence between them. Oscar was sleeping a few doors down with Frank. Violet had stayed till he'd fallen asleep, as he was clearly exhausted from everything. Everyone else was up and moving, making plans for a supply run. But Daryl and Violet were sat at the end of the bed, side by side.

"Oh...kinda never thought I'd hear his name again," She said, playing with her fingers.

"You never mentioned you had a sister."

"I don't like talking about it. She was killed when I was thirteen," She explained. "When those men threw us into the room, I was terrified, I thought I was going to have to face him, but it makes it worse because it means he's out there and he knows I'm alive."

"I'm not going to let him touch you," He said.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," She breathed, then leaned over and kissed him. He brought his hand up to the side of her face, and he was careful of the stitched cut on her face. He pushed her down into the mattress, and towered over her.

He stroked his tongue along her bottom lip, and she granted him access. Their tongues met, and Violet felt her whole body tingle. She felt like she was going to melt underneath him. The kiss became more urgent and rough. She pushed her body against his and they seemed to perfectly fit against one another.

Daryl grabbed her hip, and his fingers dug into the tender skin there. She gasped against his lips, and buried her fingers into his hair, tugging him closer. A tingling sensation ignited in her core, and her fingers curled around his strands of hair.

Daryl's hands ventured under the hem of her shirt. His fingers grazed along her soft skin. Violet shivered in response, and she moaned against his lips. Daryl kissed the corner of her mouth, then kissed a wet trail along her jawline, and down her neck. Violet's eyes fluttered closed, and her head rolled backwards into the mattress.

Daryl brushed his fingertips against her bra, and pulled his hands out from her shirt. He grabbed the hem of it, and pulled her shirt up her body and over her head. He crashed his lips against hers again, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. He pinned her hands above her head and he brought his lips away from hers.

He gazed into her eyes. Her chest was panting for air, along with his. She ran her tongue along her lip, then bit down on it. Daryl groaned, and a giggle erupted in the back of her throat. He began to kiss the skin of her neck, then he began to suck and flick his tongue on the tender skin.

He stroked his hand up her flat stomach, and cupped her through her bra. Violet felt every nerve ending tingle from his touch, and she gasped. Daryl slowly reached around and he unclasped the strap, then he tore it from her body, and flung it over his shoulder. Violet began to feel self-conscious, and she stiffened underneath him.

Daryl let go of her hands, and her rested his either side of her head. She placed her shaking hands on his biceps, and her stared down at her. His body was covering hers and he slowly lowered his gaze and took in the sight of her bare chest. He glanced back up at her, and a smile broke out on his face.

"Perfect," He growled, and he kissed her passionately. Violet smiled against his lips, and she felt her self-doubts drift away.

Daryl kissed his way back down her neck, and he continued his trail of kisses down to her breasts. He kissed his way closer to one of her nipples, then glanced at her to see her eyes were closed, and she was biting down on her red, bottom lip.

Daryl latched his mouth onto her nipple. Violet gasped, then groaned. Her head rolled back. He brought up his other hand and cupped her breast. His thumb brushed over her hardened nipple, and he lightly bit down on the one in his mouth. He was unsure if she'd like it, but a satisfied moan escaped her lips, and he smirked.

Suddenly, someone knocking on the door interrupted the moment. Daryl growled, and he brought his mouth away from her breast. Violet's eyes fluttered open.

"Who is it!?" Daryl snapped viciously.

"I want my sister!" A voice grumbled back, and Oscar banged his fists against the door. Violet laughed, and Daryl glared at her.

"It's not funny," He mumbled.

"C'mon it kinda is," She sat herself up on her forearms, and she kissed him gently on the lips. "I best go to him."

Daryl rolled off her, and Violet put her clothes back on. Daryl knew he was hard, and he groaned, rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit," She hovered over him, and kissed his cheek.

And with that she left the room, and Daryl groaned once more. _Bloody kid!_

"Hey! Mr Daryl!" Daryl sat up to see Oscar standing in the doorway. "You may be her special friend, but she's my sister! So, you got to learn to share!"

Daryl heard Violet laughing from a few doors down, and Oscar bounced away. Daryl stared at the spot the kid had been at, and he groaned falling back against the mattress.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi! Many thanks to Shadowknight1121, terriblecupcakes732, galwidanatitud and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing :) and thank you to caleb's babe for following.**

 **Song: Foxes - All I Need.**

* * *

~ Chapter 16 ~

Violet picked Oscar up and put him on the metal island in the kitchen. He giggled and played with Rick sheriff's hat. Carl was sat on a stool laughing along with him. It was early in the morning, and she was up making Oscar something to eat. Frank had passed out in his room, and Violet thought he deserved some sleep, even though he was acting like an idiot about Daryl. She knew that she needed to sit down and talk to him about it, because Daryl made her happy, and he wasn't going to change her opinion on him.

She had been trying her hardest not to think about Rufus, but it was hard. He was alive, somewhere, and he knew she was alive too. Out of all of the people that have died from this virus, she kind of hoped he would've died, but apparently Violet wasn't blessed with such luck.

Rick walked into the kitchen wiping his oily hands with a rag. He looked over at Violet with a serious expression and she handed Oscar his bowl of food.

"Carl would you take Oscar into the lounge," Rick spoke firmly, and Carl nodded his head, then led Oscar out of the room. Rick stood on the other side of the island, and she flashed him an innocent smile, but he didn't return it.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sit," They both sat down on the stools, and she buried her hands in her lap.

"Daryl and I are trying to fix the generator in the basement," He said, and she nodded her head.

"That's good," She responded.

"I talked to him about Shane, and what had happened back on the farm. He mentioned something…he said Shane tried to rape you," Violet sighed and she rested her chin in her palm. "I'm sorry that I turned a blind eye to the things he was doing to you-"

"Don't apologize," She whispered.

"I'm meant to be your leader, and I failed to keep you safe from someone that had always been a danger, but I chose to ignore it because he was my best friend," He explained and she saw the honesty on his face.

Violet felt sadness stir up in her stomach. Last night, after Daryl had fallen asleep, she had gone into the bathroom and cried for hours, because things had added up in her head. Shane had always scared her, just his appearance terrified her, but it had been too similar to a person from her past. She should've known.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Did Shane ever tell you that he had a brother?" She questioned, and Rick nodded his head.

"He mentioned that he had an older brother, but he never told me his name," He responded. "Why? How did you know that he had a brother?"

"His names Rufus."

"Oh."

Rick stared back at her with a shocked expression. She flashed him a weak smile, then played with her fingers.

"Last night, I was in bed and I remembered something from my past. I had blocked everything out about Rufus, he was nonexistent in my mind, which was a good thing. That's when I remembered the court hearing…I remember Shane being there…" She sighed. "I didn't recognize that it was him when you lot came to the farm, but now I see the resemblance between them both…that's why he was out to get me, because my family got his brother sent to prison."

"I-I never knew. Violet, god, I'm so sorry," Rick spoke with empathy in his tone, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You never knew, and neither did I until now," She replied. "It's okay, I'm going to be fine. I always am, I'm just sick of getting thrown around like a rag doll, I'm sick of getting beaten and hurt. I want to feel safe and I want to be free, but I can't seem to catch a break…everything seems to be out to hurt me, I thought I had to be scared of the walkers, but I've actually got to be scared of the people trying to survive. I want a home. I want a family. And I want love! You! Rick, you got to live that life, all I've had is heartbreak after heartbreak. You got to get your education, you got to go to college. Then buy yourself a home and find a partner, then have children! I had my parents and sister taken away from me. I was living on the streets at eighteen, I was in abandoned places dealing with sinister men, and I never even got to have my first job! I never got that moment when some guy from high school sweeps you off your feet and promised you thousands of things. I never got busted for sneaking out to some high school party! I never had that group of friends that you'd spend every night together with and I sure as hell never got to experience what it was like to be free!"

Violet's whole body trembled, but she felt like a massive weight had been lifted off her chest. Rick walked around the island, then pulled her into his arms. She cried into his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Violet, I promise you that I won't let anyone else hurt you again. I promise you that we'll find a safe place, and I promise you that it'll be a place where you can live the closest thing to a normal life, because you deserve that…"

The door opened and Rick looked over at Daryl. His eyebrows furrowed when his eyes landed on Violet. Rick pulled away and turned her around, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried some more. Daryl gave him a questioning look.

"Just hold her," Rick patted his shoulder, and left.

…

Violet waited for Daryl to return from talking to Rick and she knew he was going to tell him everything she had just admitted to feeling. Violet just wasn't ready to explain it all again. The door flung open and she jumped, looking over at Daryl's fuming form. She got to her feet, and opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"You told Rick and not me!?" His voice boomed and her mouth immediately closed. "After everythin', ya told him!"

"Daryl," She sighed. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm jokin' girl?" He growled. "I'm supposed to be…to be ya…"

Violet watched Daryl mentally fight with himself, and she walked over to him.

"It wasn't out of choice. Rick was just there and I got angry. My mouth kept running, and I couldn't stop myself," She explained.

"You was cryin' in the bathroom, whilst I was asleep," He hissed in her face and she rested her hands on his chest. "Why didn't ya wake me?"

"I bet your sick of me crying," She said, and he stepped away from her.

"The things ya said to Rick, were they true?" He asked, and she nodded her head. "I can't give you what ya want."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not that perfect boyfriend that can promise ya thousands of things-"

"No," Her voice croaked. "Daryl, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Am I not good 'nough for you?"

"No!" She snapped. "Daryl, listen to me. You're perfect for me, I don't need you to promise me thousands of things. I was only being stereotypical about girls in high school."

"Why didn't ya talk to me about it?!" He shouted, and she grumbled.

"I feel like I'm talking to a child-"

"Yeah, well I'm lookin' at one right now!" Violet's face fell and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"How many times have I told you to STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screeched, losing all self-control. "Why are you acting like this? It's not a big deal, I was going to tell you anyway Daryl…wait, are you jealous that I told Rick first?"

"No!" He barked, and she smirked.

"You are!" She pointed her finger at him, and he hit her arm away.

"I'm not jealous," He growled in her face.

"Liar," She tilted her head to the side in a mocking manner, and his mouth fell into a firm line.

Suddenly, he crashed his lips against hers and she stumbled back. He gripped her waist with one hand and buried his fingers into her long hair. He walked her backwards until her legs hit the bed and they fell down onto the mattress. He pulled away and his hot breath plastered her face and she smiled.

Violet kissed him quickly on his lips. Daryl reached out, and grabbed the back of her neck, crashing her lips back to his. Violet gasped, then slowly melted into his lips. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, then flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips.

Violet relaxed her body and let herself sink against his. She wanted this, and she needed the closeness and comfort. Daryl buried his hand into the back of her hair, and she brought her hand up to the side of his face.

Violet could feel every nerve ending beginning to tingle, and she felt her heart starting to beat faster. Daryl moved his lips away from hers, and he kissed a trail along her jawline, and down her neck. Daryl nibbled on the skin near her beating pulse, and a gasp escaped her lips. He sucked at the pale skin there, and Violet buried her hands into his hair.

Daryl curled his fingers around the hem of her shirt, and he pulled it up her body. Violet took it from his hands, and tossed it to the side. She brought her lips back to his, and he stroked circles on her back. Goosebumps appeared on her skin from his touch, and the cold air hit her bare skin.

Daryl reached around and undid the clasp of her bra. Violet mentally prayed that no one would come up and interrupt them. Daryl sucked on the skin of her neck, then he placed his hand on her hips, and pushed her off his lap and back down on the mattress.

He kissed his way down her cleavage, and over to her right breast. He took her hardened nipple into his mouth, and another gasp escaped Violet's red lips. Daryl looked up at her to see she was watching him contently. He brought his other hand up, and gently massaged her other breast.

Violet felt a surge of heat rush through her body, and she rolled her head back. A part of her began to tingle, bringing a brand new sensation to her body. She moaned, and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

Daryl pulled his mouth away from her nipple, and he hovered over her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared back at him with her big green eyes. He lowered his face down to hers and he kissed her lips, sucking on her bottom lip. Daryl felt her trembling hands reach for his chest, and he pulled away.

He knew she was wanting to take off his shirt, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for her to see his scars, even though she'd shown him hers. Violet trailed her hands down his chest, and then paused at the hem of his shirt.

"They don't change who you are," She whispered, breathlessly. "It won't make me think any different of you."

Daryl stared back at her, and he rested his forehead against hers. Violet pulled on his shirt, and began to move it up his body, and with one more tug it was off his body. She placed it down next to her, and she looked down at his chest to see his abs. She reached around, and her fingertips brushed against the rough scars on his back. She felt him stiffen, but she continued to trace them with her fingers.

"See, they don't change who you are...they make you stronger," She kissed him on the corner of his lips.

This seemed to ignite the animal side of him. He began to attack her neck with endless kisses, and their bodies molded together. Violet buried her fingers into his hair, and she moaned as he began to kiss his way down her body.

He brought his hands to the button on her jeans, and he tore it open. Daryl pulled them down her long legs, and threw them behind him. He hovered over her body, resting his hands by her head.

Violet felt her breathing hitch in the back of her throat. She was nervous, and scared at the same time. Her chest was heaving for air, and she could tell Daryl could sense her nervousness.

He brought his hand to her hip and curled his finger around her panties. Daryl slowly pulled them off her body, and Violet immediately wanted to cover herself, but she didn't. Daryl took in the sight of her naked body beneath his, and a small smile came to his lips.

Violet reached out her shaking hands, and began to undo his belt. Daryl watched her closely, and he saw the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks. She undid his button and Daryl began to push them off him. They soon joined the pile of clothes, which had already been discarded.

Daryl brought his lips back to hers, and his fingers dug into the soft skin of her thighs. He slowly stroked his way to her center, making Violet shiver. He pushed one finger inside of her, and Daryl felt Violet dig her fingers into his biceps. She bit down hard on her bottom lip when he slipped a second inside of her. He set a steady pace, and he could hear her heavy breathing in his ear. He pulled his fingers out of her, then he pushed his boxers down his legs and placed them off to the side.

Violet opened her eyes, and they fell on his hardened self. She tried to hide her surprise at the size, but she clearly didn't hide it well enough, because Daryl saw her eyes widen at the sight of it.

"Ya sure," He whispered, his breathing heavy. Violet looked into his darkened eyes, and nodded her head.

Daryl grabbed her behind her knees and brought her legs up to his waist, and she locked them around him. He stopped, then looked at her again. She stared back at him and flashed him a smile.

Daryl slowly pushed himself inside of her. He heard her hiss out, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Daryl paused, until he felt her body relax in his arms. Violet buried her fingers into his hair, and he began to move inside of her.

Violet gasped, and a moan escaped her lips. He thrusted in and out of her and he felt himself getting closer to the edge, fast. Violet's head rolled back and a deep groan erupted from her lips. Her long hair was spread out around her and Daryl rested his hand on top of her brown locks and bunched it up in his hand.

He picked up the pace as he felt her nails dig into his back. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, but her quiet purrs got louder. Her head rolled into the mattress, and she felt herself getting closer to her peak. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she zoned in on the sound of Daryl's heavy breathing.

"Daryl..." She gasped, and he felt her walls tighten around him. He buried his face into her hair, and another groan came from Violet's lips. It was soon covered with the sound of her breathing becoming rapid. "Daryl," Violet felt her whole body tense up, and she let herself go around him. With a few more thrusts Daryl felt himself reach the edge, and he released himself inside of her.

His whole body collapsed on top of hers, and Violet smiled whilst trying to catch her breath. She began to trace the scars on his back, and she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder.

Daryl pulled himself out of her, and his body towered over hers. She smiled at him, her whole body feeling a bit sore, but it was a nice feeling. He lay down next to her, then they both turned their heads to look at one another.

"You are beyond perfect to me," She croaked. "Ain't nothing going to change that."

A small smile appeared on his face, and leaned over and kissed her forehead. She moved her body up against his side. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and placed it over them both.

"From now on, when there's a supply run, or any confrontation with other groups, please will you just stay where it's safe…I don't want ya hurt anymore."

"I promise."

…

"Do you wish you stayed with me in Florida?" Frank sat down on the sofa opposite Violet. They were in the lounge, which contained a bookshelf, a table and chairs, then four couches.

"Yes, sometimes I do, but then sometimes I don't, because I wouldn't have met some of these people," She explained.

"Like that archer?" He questioned. "Violet he's the same age as me-"

"I'm not discussing his age with you Frank," She muttered, then she brought her legs up underneath her. "I…I really like him."

"He ain't good enough for you."

"You don't know him at all," Violet retorted instantly. "He may seem harsh and rough, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I'm here to take care of you now," He said, and she shook her head.

"I managed to survive without you…Frank you're my family, and I care about what you have to say, but you don't have a say in this."

"I am the only family you have left-"

"I know that!" She snapped. "But, I'm not going to end things with Daryl just because you don't think he's good enough for me."

"I really can't change your mind?" She shook her head. "You always were stubborn."

She breathed out a laugh, and Oscar walked through the swinging doors. He raced over, and climbed onto Violets lap. She hugged him tight, and he began to show her what he'd drawn in his notebook.

"Look, I drew Mr Daryl and you," He snickered, and finished off drawing Daryl's hair.

"Wow, that's great," Violet kissed the side of his head, then Oscar ripped out the page.

"Will you give this to him…he's a bit scary," The door opened and Daryl walked in. Frank got to his feet and left the room, and Violet watched Oscar bite his lip, then he jumped off her lap and cautiously walked over to Daryl. "I drew this," He spoke quickly, then he ran off after Frank.

Daryl watched him go, then he looked back at Violet who grinned at him. "He says that you're a scary man," She got to her feet and walked over to him. He stared down at the drawing, then folded it up and put it in his pocket. He looked at Violet with a heated gaze and she stepped up close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How are you feelin'?" He asked, and she bit her bottom lip.

"Sore," She responded and he groaned, kissing her forehead. "But, I'm glad it happened with you…didn't really fancy dying a virgin."

"Girl, don't say shit like that," He grumbled, burying his face into her neck. She giggled when he bit down gently on her pale skin. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Rick is callin' a meetin'."

"About?"

"He wants to ask everyone whether they wanna' stay here for a while," He explained. "I think this place is to open to stay in."

"I feel like if we make a safe perimeter it will be an alright place for the time being. I'd love to be able to relax and stay out of danger," She admitted. "And we know, I'm a magnet for trouble."

"Hm," He mused, and he kissed her quickly on the lips.

They made their way out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Everyone was sat at the table, and Daryl sat down, and Violet jumped up onto the metal island and sat down.

"Okay," Rick rested his hands on his hips. "What do you guys think about staying here for a while, because I think we can stay here for a couple of weeks."

Everyone looked at one another, and a smile broke out on Violet's face when they all nodded their heads.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi! This one is a bit short, because it's a filler chapter, but there's still story progression. Thank you to galwidanatitud and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing. Also, thanks to izzyswan41, ThiefWicker and XXArmageddonXX for favouriting and following.**

 **Song: Home - Jasmine Thompson.**

* * *

~ Chapter 17 ~

Violet crept down the corridor, and she stopped at the corner and peaked around it. Her and Oscar were playing a serious game of hide and seek. _And I can't find him anywhere._ She rolled her eyes when she saw the corridor was empty and she walked over to one of the doors. She placed her hand on the door handle, then she flung open the door and froze.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and her hands flew to her mouth. Rick pulled his mouth away from Beth, and they both turned to look at her. "Sorry, I…sorry, sorry," She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Violet took off running and she ended up in the lobby. Daryl walked through the front door carrying a deer over his shoulders. He put it down on the rug by the couches, then he glanced over at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I…hm what?"

"I asked ya what's wrong. Darlin' are you alright?" He walked over and stood in front of her.

"I'm fine," She replied, then flashed him an innocent smile.

"Do you wanna' help me skin the deer?"

"Er nope," She said popping the 'p'. "I'm going to go and finish my serious game of hide and seek."

Violet ran off upstairs and Daryl watched her leave, with a small smile on his face. Violet made sure to knock on any doors before she opened them this time around, then she heard childish giggles coming from Carl's room. She opened the door and saw Carl and Oscar bouncing up and down on the bed together.

"I thought we were playing hide and seek?" Oscar looked over and flashed her a toothy grin.

"Carl found me before you," He stuck his tongue out and she laughed at him.

"Violet can I talk to you?" Rick appeared behind her and she quickly walked off. "Violet!" She spun around on her heel to face him.

"I didn't see anything," She said.

"Violet-"

"I didn't see anything, okay. Rick I'm throwing you a bone here, take it and don't mention it again," Violet wandered off leaving him alone in the hallway.

…

Daryl was down in the basement messing with the generator. He had skinned and prepared the deer, and Carol was beginning to stew it. He used the dirty rag to wipe his head, then he squinted at the machine. He only had his torch providing light, and he kept looking behind his shoulder, thinking he could hear something.

He hadn't told anyone he was coming down here, so he didn't understand why he kept hearing someone move about. He only had his knife on him, so he pulled it out and stood up with his torch in his hand.

"Are you kidding me?" A male voice snapped, but he was keeping his voice in a hushed tone.

"I'm being serious," Daryl recognized that voice. He turned off his torch and walked over to the doorway. He looked around it, and saw her standing at the end of the hallway holding a torch and talking to some man. A man that wasn't a part of the group. He went to open his mouth to say something, but she spoke up.

"Drew, I understand. I really do, but what else do you expect me to do?" Violet narrowed her eyes at him and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Talk to your leader-"

"I can't do that! Drew, please stop following us. Do you know how hard it has been trying to cover up your tracks? My group would kill me if they found out you've been following us for months!"

"I know…I just really want-"

"I don't care what you want."

"I saved your life!" He yelled.

"Shut up," She pushed his hands off her shoulders. "You may have saved my life once Drew, but you still disgust me."

"Darlin' you're just jealous, because you weren't one of the girls in my bed," He reached out and brushed the hair from her face. She stepped away from him and scoffed.

"The girls that were in your bed were prostitutes. They were being paid to be in your bed," She muttered, looking him up and down. "Now leave. I'm done helping you, go and tell your leader to back the fuck off, otherwise I will go and see him myself and tell him where her can stick his shit ideas!"

Drew rolled his eyes, then walked off into the darkness. Violet watched him go, then when she heard the door shut. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated squeal, then ran a hand through her hair.

"Fuck," She sighed, then she slid down the wall and buried her face into her hands. "I know your there Daryl."

He stepped out of the darkness and she looked at him with tired eyes. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Who the fuck was that?" He looked at her and she glanced at him.

"A friend from my street days…he's been following us for a while, and because he's my friend and I owe him, I decided to cover his tracks until I finally found out what he was up to."

"What does he group want?"

"To join ours, but his leader wants full control," Violet rubbed her eyes, and sighed. "He won't leave until I can get Rick to meet with his leader."

"We need to tell Rick," Daryl retorted.

"I'm dealing with it," She replied instantly and Daryl grumbled.

"Course ya are."

"Daryl you're acting like a dick-"

"You been keepin' this from me," He grunted and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Suppose I'm a dick to," She yawned and linked her arm with his. "I just don't want to talk to Rick right now."

"Why?" He asked. "And don't lie to me. It really pisses me off when ya do that girl."

"I walked in on him kissing Beth," She admitted.

"Kissin' Beth?"

"Yes."

"That man likes to get himself in deep shit," Daryl felt her begin to trace lines on his thigh.

"He's married and there's a baby on the way…I guess it's hard when you don't know if the baby is yours. I told him I'd pretend that I never saw it, give him time to figure things out, but things are just really stressful right now. I keep thinking about Rufus," Daryl kissed her head, then grabbed her hand.

"I'm never going to let him hurt you," He whispered.

"I know, because you're my knight in shining armor," She brought her head away from his shoulder, and grinned at him. She kissed him gently, and he rested his hand on the side of her neck. She moved and straddled him, so she fit perfectly against him.

His hands ventured up her top and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinded herself up against him and she felt himself harden. She smirked against his mouth and he pulled away.

"Do ya really wanna' do this now? In a dark basement," His voice was husky and she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Have you ever had sex in a dark basement?"

"No."

"Then it's a first for both of us," She nibbled at his jawline, and he growled deeply at the back of his throat.

"Daryl!" Rick called out. "Are you down here?"

"Great," Violet sighed and she kissed Daryl quickly, then got to her feet.

…

The group was sat in the lounge. Oscar was asleep in Frank's bedroom with Carl, but everyone else was spread out talking in small groups. Beth was sat at the piano playing a light melody. Violet watched Rick glance at her from his seat next to Carol. Frank was talking to T-dog, and Daryl was sat next to Hershel at the table. Lori had left a few minutes ago to get some sleep, and Glenn and Maggie were sat next to Violet on the couch.

The door creaked open and Oscar walked in with tears streaming down his face. They all looked over and he ran over to Violet, climbing into her lap.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," He cried into her shoulder and she hugged him tight.

"It's alright," She kissed his head, and he whimpered.

"Sing to me," He yawned and she glanced at everyone. Beth began to play a new melody on the piano and Violet stroked soothing circles on his back.

 _I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learned to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
And so I'm wishing, wishing further,  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

 _With every small disaster_  
 _I'll let the waters still_  
 _Take me away to some place real_

 _'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_  
 _Is where you go when you're alone_  
 _Is where you go to rest your bones_  
 _It's not just where you lay your head_  
 _It's not just where you make your bed_  
 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_  
 _Home home home home_

 _So when I'm ready to be bolder,_  
 _And my cuts have healed with time_  
 _Comfort will rest on my shoulder_  
 _And I'll bury my future behind_  
 _I'll always keep you with me_  
 _You'll be always on my mind_  
 _But there's a shining in the shadows_  
 _I'll never know unless I try_

 _With every small disaster_  
 _I'll let the waters still_  
 _Take me away to some place real_

 _'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_  
 _Is where you go when you're alone_  
 _Is where you go to rest your bones_  
 _It's not just where you lay your head_  
 _It's not just where you make your bed_  
 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_  
 _Home home home home home home home home_

 _'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_  
 _Is where you go when you're alone_  
 _Is where you go to rest your bones_  
 _It's not just where you lay your head_  
 _It's not just where you make your bed_  
 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_  
 _Home home home home home home home home_

She felt Oscar's dead weight in her arms and she knew he'd fallen asleep. She got to her feet, and wandered out of the lounge. She made her way down the hall and into Frank's room. Carl was fast asleep on the bed, and she gently placed him down next to him.

"I love you little guy," She brushed his hair away from his forehead, and kissed him.

She walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her quietly. She looked over and saw Daryl was fast approaching. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a nearby room.

"Daryl-" He crashed his lips against hers and her back collided with the door. He reached down and cupped her ass, then lifted her up, so she locked her legs around his waist. She buried her fingers into the back of his hair, and he carried her over to the bed.

He ran a hand through her hair, and pushed her down onto the bed. He towered over her and gazed, passionately, into her eyes. Daryl kissed her again, but more aggressively, and Violet was surprised by how much she liked it.

She buried her fingers into his hair again, then ran her free hand down his covered chest. He quickly moved his hands and pulled her top over her head. He kissed the soft skin of her neck, and she tightened her legs around his waist. Breathless pants came from her lips as her head rolled backwards into the mattress.

She began to unbutton his shirt, and push it off his shoulders. His tanned skin was such a contrast to her porcelain color. He sucked the skin of her neck, then kissed a trail down to her breasts. He made quick work of removing her bra, and it was thrown across the room. He licked her swollen nipple, and Violet's eyes fluttered closed, as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip.

Violet felt something different stir inside of her, and she didn't understand what it was. The thought flew from her mind as Daryl pulled her trousers down her legs. She undid his belt and his trouser soon followed. He kissed her again, his tongue teasing hers, then he gently bit down on her bottom lip. Violet felt her nerve endings tingle, and a soft moan came from her mouth.

"Daryl," She sighed, breathlessly.

Her panties went next, then his boxers, and Violet tightened her legs around his waist, urging him closer, but he stroked his hands down her body, then cupped her ass. He lifted her up, so she was straddling him, then he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Violet's head rolled backwards, and Daryl grunted. Her long hair cascaded down her back, and Daryl couldn't help, but bury his fingers into it.

He began to move inside of her, and she felt that this new position was opening her up to new realms of pleasure. Her finger nails scratched at his back, then her head rolled forward, so her forehead was against his. A hiccupped moan escaped her lips, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He looked at her with such passion in his eyes, and she stared back at him with more.

He moved quicker inside of her, and she cried out. "Fuck," She grumbled from deep in her throat. Daryl's finger dug into the flesh on her ass, and she threw her head back. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to contain her moans, because she didn't want anyone to disturb them. He moved much faster, and she felt herself getting closer to the edge, and Daryl's husky grunts were urging her on. She released her bottom lip, and thought _to hell with it_ , and she groaned loudly.

Violet cried out once more, as her orgasm took control of her body. She clawed his back, then she felt him release himself inside of her, then they both fell backwards onto the bed, panting for air. Her hair fell across her face, and she could feel the sweat along her forehead. She wiped it away, then glanced at him.

"What the hell was that?" She panted.

"Your singin' really turned me on," Violet burst out into a fit of laughter, then she kissed him lovingly on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi! Thank you to galwidanatitud for reviewing, and thanks to pandahlocks, Nerd4StageAndScreen, Lauren Emmens band GiraffesEatCookies for favouriting and following :)**

 **Song: Sia - Broken Glass.**

* * *

~ Chapter 18 ~

 _Four Weeks Later:_

The motel wasn't their home anymore. Violet raced through the woods at full speed. She didn't even realize she could run this fast, but with a herd of walkers on her tail. She wasn't about to die. Her knife was in her hand covered in black blood, and her whole body was covered in wet dirt. She had no idea where everyone else was.

They were at a crossroad, then out of nowhere a herd of around two hundred walkers appeared. They all scrambled quickly, not having time to get into the vehicles. They had split up and she was with Daryl until a few minutes ago. The idiot she was, she had tripped and fallen down the embankment landing in a massive mud pit, and she'd taken off in the opposite direction and the walkers following them both had split up, so she had about thirty on her ass.

Violet ran out of the woods and onto a dirt road. A car flew past her, then the brakes slammed. The door flung open and Drew got out. "Get in!" He hollered, and she ran over, and got into the passenger side. He drove off and she looked out of the back window and saw the walkers stumbling out of the trees.

She panted for air, and she placed her head back against the headrest. They flew through the woodland area, and he passed her a bottle of water. She took a sip, then glanced around.

"Where are we going?" She asked, and he glanced at her, then back at the road.

"My camp," He grunted. "The others are looking for the rest of your group. We only want to help."

"Okay," Violet couldn't be bothered to argue. She wanted to know if everyone was okay, she hadn't seen where her baby brother had gone. He had been with Carl, that's all she knew.

They drove in silence for around ten minutes until he pulled up outside a gate, which surrounded a warehouse. He waited for the gates to be opened by someone in a watch tower, then he drove inside, and pulled up next to the other vehicles. She got out slowly and observed the place.

The warehouse was massive, and when she looked around all she could see were men. _No women_. She felt Drew grab her elbow and he guided her around the back and through a door. This part of the warehouse was bleak. She heard a shrill scream and she widened her eyes at Drew.

"Sorry darlin'."

…

Daryl climbed on top of the bins, then grabbed onto the edge of the roof and pulled himself up onto it. He got to his feet, and removed his crossbow from his back. Rick was doing the same on the other side of the street. They looked at the walkers moving around and he gave Rick a nod of the head, then he fired his crossbow and began to take down the walkers. Rick used his shotgun and they began to fall like flies.

The rumbling sound of truck got closer, and he glanced over. Three men came out and began to fire shots at the walkers. Daryl pulled out his gun from his belt and began to fire shots. Within minutes they were all gone and he looked over at Rick.

"We mean no harm," One of the men spoke. "We ran into some of your group. We brought them back to our camp for safety. Are either of you Rick?"

"That's me," He responded.

"There's a Chinese man asking for you back at base," He replied, and Rick nodded his head at Daryl.

They climbed down, and greeted them in the middle of the street.

"It's nice to see new people," One of them said as they shook Rick's hand. "We've been tracking the herd for a couple of days. It's one of the biggest ones I've seen."

"Have you come across anyone else?" Rick asked.

"There are more of us out looking. Shall I take you back to base? I promise you it's safe, I understand why people are cautious, but we're good guys."

Daryl didn't quite believe what he was saying, but Rick seemed to give in straightaway. He couldn't get his mind to calm down. She was okay, he wasn't going to doubt himself. The image was fresh in his mind. She had fallen behind and he turned around to see her falling, disappearing from his sight. There had been too many walkers for him to turn back and get her. _Maybe they found her._

"C'mon, I can't wait for you to see the base."

They got into the truck and Daryl sat awkwardly between the two men. He bit the side of his thumb as his mind began to rush with a million thoughts. Within fifteen minutes they were outside the gate of the base, and had pulled up next to another truck. They got out and he looked around.

Something wasn't right about this place. _Too quiet._

He glanced at Rick who was smiling. Daryl placed his crossbow on his back, and he looked at some of the men working outside. _Only men._

The doors opened and Glenn came running out. "Rick!" He gave Rick a hug, then Daryl nodded his head at him. "We're just about to eat."

They all followed him inside, and Glenn mentioned that T-Dog was here to. Daryl looked around at the decorated interior. They walked through a set of double doors and into a big hall. There was someone serving food onto people's plates. _All men, again._

They were led over to the serving table and food was placed on a plate for them. Daryl didn't understand this place, then he saw someone he recognized. Drew. They sat down at the table and Daryl kept his eyes on him.

"I'm starving," T-Dog rubbed his hands together, then Daryl glanced at his plate. Rick went to put the meat in his mouth, but Daryl reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Daryl growled. "Rick don't tell me you 'ave gotten stupid. Look around, what's not here?"

Rick glanced around slowly, then he stared in Daryl's eyes. "Women."

Everyone moved quickly and within seconds guns were being aimed at them. Rick shared a knowing glance with Daryl and he glanced around.

"Who are you people?" He asked.

"Very hungry people with an acquired taste," One of them laughed, and everyone joined in.

"Boys! Don't taunt the guests!" A male voice boomed and a man appeared behind Rick. "I'm Rufus. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Daryl saw red.

…

Violet fell to her knees. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She cried out, screaming at the top of her lungs. She stared at the beheaded body on the floor, and she was grabbed by her hair and dragged to the front of the small group of women. _They ate the women._

The sword was placed against her throat, and she closed her eyes. She had been stripped bare like the other women, and she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. _I'm not going to make it._

"You're going to taste perfect," The man grabbed her hair and licked the skin of her neck. She whimpered, and kept her eyes firmly closed. The cold blade brushed against her shoulder. She just wanted him to get it over and done with. She wanted to die. In a matter of half an hour these people had made her want to die. The things she had seen and the things they had done…she wanted to die.

"Bye princess!"

Gunshots went off and she heard the women scream, but she still didn't open her eyes. She just couldn't. Everything turned into a buzzing sound, and all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating fast. She wanted Daryl. The warmth of a jacket was placed over her shoulders, and she flinched.

"VIOLET OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Her eyes flew open and she shot up gasping for air. Her lungs were burning and her body was soaked in sweat. Daryl was kneeling next to her on the bed and Hershel had his hands on her shoulders. She looked around the room and her eyes burned in their sockets. She heaved for more air, but it wasn't enough.

"Breathe," Hershel showed her a breathing technique, and she looked into his eyes with a possessed look, but she tried to copy him. She reached out her shaking hand, and grabbed Daryl's hand with a tight grip. He wiped her drenched hair from her face, and she saw the sheer panic on his face.

She continued to use the breathing technique, and she felt her heart begin to slow down. It was dark outside and she knew she'd been having a night terror. She had only ever had one other one in her life and that was the day Rufus had attacked her. _It had felt so real_.

"Are ya okay?" Daryl tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She nodded her head quickly.

"Violet, sweetie, have you ever experienced anything like this before?" Hershel asked.

"Yes," She said with a dry mouth, and he placed a bottle of water in her hands. She took a sip and he stroked her hair.

"I'm going to go and tell Rick that you're okay. He found you screaming in bed," Hershel left the room and she glanced at Daryl. He laced his arms under her knees, and picked her up from the bed. He kicked open the bathroom door, and sat her down on the toilet seat. He pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the taps. He crouched down in front of her without saying anything and he began to take off her clothes. She watched him contently and he finished removing all of her clothes, then he turned off the taps and put her into the water.

Her body twitched and she sniffled, wiping at her damp cheeks. He grabbed a scrubber to wash away the sweat from her body, and she couldn't take her eyes off his face. He wasn't giving much emotion away anymore. He looked like he was in deep thought, but what he was doing right now was one of the most caring things anyone has ever done for her before.

"I've just been stressed," She whispered, and he scrubbed her arm. "I…it just felt so real. It was horrible, they raped me and made me watch them whilst they beheaded some woman-" She began to hyperventilate, and Daryl cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"Baby girl," His voice was soft. "Nothin' is going to happen to ya, and I'll die before I let any other man touch you like that."

She gripped onto the side of the tub, and she forced a weak smile onto her face. He returned to wiping down her body, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Daryl, there's something I need to tell you," She whimpered, and he stared into her teary eyes.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I found the pregnancy test," He grunted. "I was going to come and talk to ya about it, then Rick came running into the kitchen hollerin' that you were having a fit…never seen anything like that before in my life girl and I've seen some messed up shit. I never knew someone could have some kind of seizure, but scream at the top of their lungs at the same time."

"Oh," She looked away from him, and he grabbed her chin, turning her head back to face his. "What do we do?" She sobbed.

"We'll talk about it in the mornin' baby. We're gonna' get some sleep, and I'm gonna' be right by your side," He explained and he finished wiping down her body, and he helped her out of the bath. He wiped her down with a towel, then grabbed one of his flannel shirts and slipped it over her body.

They walked over to the bed, and Daryl removed the soaked bedsheets. He took off his shirt and trousers, then they both slipped under the blanket and she rested her head against his chest, and wrapped her leg over his waist.

Violet closed her eyes, and he kissed her forehead. She felt herself get sucked into the heat of his body, and she felt comfort in the warmth, then slowly drifted back off to sleep.

…

Violets eyes fluttered open and she glanced at Daryl. He was fast asleep and she saw the sun was beginning to rise. She sat up and got out of bed. Her body was drained, and she was emotionally exhausted. She saw the makeshift fence out of the window and Glenn was patrolling it.

They were hitting luck at the moment, because there had only been a few walkers passing through, which meant they could relax for a while. Violet walked out of their bedroom in Daryl's shirt. It came to her knees and she began to roll up the sleeves. She made her way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Beth ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine now," She smiled at her and Beth handed her some water.

"Here drink up it will make you feel better," She returned to the pot of food over the fire, and she used the ladle to pour some of the soup into the bowl. She placed it down on the table and Violet sat down, and Beth sat opposite her.

"Thank you," Violet began to eat the food and Beth watched her closely.

"You can talk to me you know. I don't bite," She said.

"I know," Violet muttered. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Pretending like you didn't see anything between Rick and I," She explained and Violet sighed. "I don't know what's going on…I'm not used to being in a situation like this, it's scary."

"Does Rick like you?" Beth nodded her head. "Has he told you this?"

"Yes. It's hard to explain Violet. I wanna' tell you, but it's hard when you're not sure yourself," She admitted, and Violet nodded in understanding. "We've drifted apart…I miss you."

"Beth, I'm always here. I think we both just have a lot going on, but I've still got your back and I know I can still talk to you," She explained and Beth smiled.

"Yes, there is a lot going on right now," She whispered. "When I find this Rufus, I'm gonna' kick his ass."

Violet laughed and Beth got to her feet and left. Violet finished up her food and drank all the water. She walked back out into the lobby and made her way upstairs, then into the bedroom. Daryl was sat up against the headboard and he looked over when she entered.

"Morning," She wandered over and climbed into bed. She snuggled up to his side and he began to stroke her hair.

"Have you eaten?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Good."

"What are we gonna' do?" She whispered, and he sighed.

"Nothin', there's nothin' we can do," He said. "We're just gonna' have to deal with it."

"Is this what you want?" She sat up straight and looked at him. "Daryl, we haven't even had a conversation about what you want to call us, let alone me being pregnant."

"I know," He grumbled.

"I-I thought you'd be freaking out," She admitted.

"So did I, but you're going through way too much baby girl and I don't wanna' upset you more," He chewed on the side of his thumb and she reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his mouth. "I…I ain't going anywhere Violet."

She breathed out a small laugh, and she brushed his hair away from his eyes. "I love you."

Violet's mouth slammed shut. _Why did I just say that!_ Daryl abruptly got to his feet, and he left the room. She stared at the open doorway, then let out a squeal, burying her face into the pillow.

…

Oscar was sat on her lap whilst she played the piano. He had his hands latched onto her wrists, so whenever she moved to press a key, he would move with her making him giggle. She kissed his head, and began to play a faster tune.

Frank walked in and ushered Oscar out of the room. She looked at him with a confused expression and he sat down next to her.

"I think there's something you need to tell me," He said.

"I…I don't know what you are on about," She tried to play it off cool, but he gave her his best disappointed father look. "H-How did you know?"

"Daryl was talking with Rick about it," He explained. "Then he stormed out of the motel."

"Oh," She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "He walked away Frank…I told him I loved him and he walked off."

"Well, he's a fuckin' idiot."

"Yes he is," She whispered, then she looked at him. "But, I still love him."

"I'm not doubting how you feel for him sweetheart, but you're pregnant and you don't need this stress…how could you be so stupid," He grumbled and she got off the bench.

"It was an accident!" She exclaimed, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I never planned for this to happen, but I can't do anything about it. We're just going to have to accept that this is happening, and if he doesn't want to be around me, then he doesn't want to be around me!"

"Alright, okay, calm down Violet," Frank walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Give him a chance to come to his senses. He's probably just as stressed out as you are."

"But, I'm the one carrying the child. I'm the one that's got to give birth with the risk of dying. Then I've got to protect the child with my life, because I'll be bringing it up in a damn zombie apocalypse!" She cried, and Frank pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Violet, I'm always going to be here. I ain't going anywhere," He whispered.

"I know," She croaked through her sob. "I'm just feeling…"

"Hormonal," He suggested and she laughed.

"I guess," She brought her head away from his chest and smiled up at him. He stroked her hair, then kissed her forehead. "This is just happening so fast."

"I know," He flashed her a smile and she returned to hugging him.

"Can I come back in now?" Oscar whined from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Violet laughed and he ran in and into her arms. They all made their way over to the couch and sat down. Violet tucked herself into Frank's side and rested her head on his shoulder. Oscar was wedged between them, smiling from ear to ear.

They stayed that way for an hour just talking about normal things.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello my lovelies, many thanks to galwidanatitud, BNWOKC, and Vaniwa for reviewing. Also, thank you to littlebirdy123, sweetkitty, and vaniwa for favouriting and following.**

 **Song: Raign - Knocking On Heavens Door.**

* * *

~ Chapter 19 ~

 _Four Weeks Later:_

Violet sat opposite Lori. She was eating some extra food, and Violet couldn't help, but lick her lips. It was making her forget about Daryl. Lori's eyes found hers and Violet tried to smile, but she was pretty much drooling over the smell of food.

"Would you like some?" Lori offered her the spoon, and she nodded her head, then tried the food. Her eyes rolled backwards, and she felt her cravings for food were just skyrocketing all of sudden. "It's hard isn't it? Trying to resist the cravings."

"I don't know what you're on about…who am I kidding I'm bad at lying. Can we share?" Lori went and grabbed another spoon and they both picked at the bowl.

"I overhead Rick and Daryl talking," She explained.

"I'm pretty sure everyone heard, because Daryl was hollering so loud, " She grumbled. "But can we not talk about him, because I'm very anti Daryl right now."

"Did he freak out?" She asked, and Violet shook her head.

"Nope," She said. "I told him I loved him and he bolted out the door."

"Ouch," Lori laughed, then she closed her mouth. "I'm sorry that's not funny."

"It kinda' is," Violet smirked. "It's like when I told Timmy from the fourth grade that I loved him and he ran off crying."

Lori smiled at her, then put some food into her mouth. "Are you ready for a baby?"

"No," She admitted. "We were stupid, we didn't use protection and it's our fault."

"I think you and Daryl should sit down and talk to one another. You don't want to end up like Rick and I," Violet felt guilt rush through her body and she stared down at the bowl. "Honey, I know he's falling out of love with me, and I know that he has his suspicions about the baby."

"Maybe you and Rick should sit down and talk," Violet suggested.

"We've tried, but we can't seem to communicate with each other," She sighed, then she rubbed her stomach. "But, he's promised that he'll keep the baby safe no matter what."

"Are you scared that something might go wrong?" Violet questioned and Lori nodded her head.

"I doubt I'll make it through the birth. I had a cesarean with Carl, it's almost guaranteed that I'll have multiple problems with this birth."

Violet didn't know how to respond. She swallowed the food in her mouth and she gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll be fine knowing that the baby has people to protect it," She stared down at her stomach, then smiled at her. "It can be best friends with yours."

"Of course," Violet smiled and they both finished off the bowl of food.

"Walkers!" A voice screamed, and Violet recognized it was T-Dog. The sound of the front door crumbling echoed around, then the sickening groaning filled their ears.

Violet acted quickly and she grabbed a knife from the counter. She walked over to the closed door, and she opened it up a fraction. There was a loud commotion from the back of the motel, and Violet guessed that there was a big problem there where T-Dog was.

The walkers stumbled about the lobby and she saw the lounge door open and Oscar walked out with his teddy bundled against his chest. He screamed loudly when he saw the walkers.

"Oscar shut the door and lock it!" She shouted and the walkers turned towards the kitchen door giving Oscar a chance to get back inside the lounge. Violet shut the door and wedged the broom in between the handles. She turned back to Lori who was looking out of the window.

"It's a herd…a big one," She looked back at her and Violet raced over to the small door on the other side of the room.

"I gotta' get to my brother, then we need to go," She explained.

"Violet it's not safe," Lori reminded her.

"Lori, they're inside the motel. Rick and the others are on the supply run. If T-Dog has any sense then he's gone off to find them, but we gotta' go okay. This is no, 'let's stay around and wait for help situation' this is 'let's get the fuck out and find somewhere safe situation' okay?" She nodded her head, and she grabbed a knife. Violet glanced out of the window and saw the fence had been trampled all over and there was a massive herd stumbling around the streets.

"VIOLET!" She heard Oscar's terrified screams and she glanced at Lori, her eyes wide in terror.

"Lori, I need you to listen carefully," She said, trying to calm herself down. "I'm going around the front of the motel to get around to the left side to the window in the lounge, and I'm going to get Oscar. You take these," She took the keys for Daryl's motorcycle off the counter, and handed them to her. "You are going to run to Daryl's bike and I swear I'll be no longer than two minutes, and I'll be back and we're going to drive off."

"Violet, I can't!" She exclaimed. "None of us know how to work it!"

"I've seen Daryl use it, I'm hoping it shouldn't be hard. You're heavily pregnant. We can't run away from a herd this big. There's not a lot of walkers by the bike, so don't worry, just use the knife, please Lori, I gotta' get to my brother," She explained with tears in her eyes, and Lori nodded her head quickly.

Violet took in a staggering breath and she opened the door. She ran down the steps and she stabbed the walker in the head. She let its body fall to the ground and she looked back at Lori nodding her head at her.

Violet took off running and she came to the front of the motel. There was way more than she'd expected, and she inwardly cringed before racing off around the other side of the motel. She dodged every walker that came towards her, and she took down the one by the window. She jumped up onto the concrete block underneath the window and she banged on it.

Oscar was curled up in a ball underneath the table. He glanced over and wailed out a cry. He ran over and climbed up into the window seat.

"Open the window," She ordered and his fragile hands fumbled for the latch. The lounge doors flung open and walkers fell into the room. The latch came undone, but the window wouldn't budge. "Oscar get back," His eyes widened and he stared back at the walkers. He quickly got down and Violet closed her eyes, then swung her fist at the window. The glass shattered and she reached out for him, pulling him through the broken window.

She bundled him against her chest, and jumped down from the block. She heard him crying, and she kicked away a nearby walker. Violet ran back around the motel and she saw Lori sticking the key into the ignition. She ran over and straddled the bike, Lori got on the back and Oscar was wedged in between them.

 _It's now or never_. Violet exhaled, then she started up the engine and took off. She was very unsteady, but with the walkers attempting to follow them, she became aware that she couldn't fail them right now. They drove out of the small town and she carried on down a dirt road.

She could hear her heart beating in her chest, and she felt Oscar's small hands gripping her shirt. Blood was pouring from her hand and the pain had become numb. They needed to find somewhere safe to hold up for a while. Violet was praying that T-Dog had gone to tell everyone what had happened. It was rare for a lot of them to go on a supply run, but no one else knew the specific medical equipment Hershel needed so he had gone along and Beth had wanted to go to find some things to make the motel feel more like home.

It wasn't home anymore.

…

Daryl dumped the bag into the back of the truck. They were collecting the things they needed from some shops just outside the town where the motel was. Maggie came along and stepped up into the truck, rummaging through the boxes. Everyone else was passing things along a line and Maggie packed them into the back.

He heard the sound of heavy footsteps and he glanced over to see T-Dog sprinting around the corner. "Walkers!" He shouted whilst trying to get oxygen into his lungs. "The motel," He panted.

They all took off running and Daryl slipped his crossbow off his back. _Violet?_ They hadn't talked for over four weeks and he knew it was his fault, but he wasn't good at things like that. He didn't know how to make her feel any better after he was the one that made her feel down. _She said she loved me, she can't love me._

His heart began to beat faster in his chest. _What if she's dead?_ He knew that Violet was known to do stupid things when she was put in a situation with a lot of pressure. She had the baby to think about, she'd only do something stupid if it involved saving others around her.

 _The baby, what if she's hurt?_ He was panicking and he couldn't help his mind wondering about the bad things. She was a magnet for trouble. _Please, don't do anything stupid girl_.

They arrived at the motel and they all began to take out the walkers. The motel doors were open and more piled out. Within five minutes most of the walkers were dead and Rick ran inside.

"Lori!" He called out.

"Violet!" Frank glanced over at the broken door that led to the lounge. He stepped in and fired a shot at a walker. He glanced at the smashed window and saw the blood on some of the shards.

"Someone broke in from the outside," Daryl spoke up and Frank crouched down and picked the teddy bear off the floor.

"This is Oscars," He whispered.

"I reckon someone broke the glass to get 'im out," Daryl explained. "It ain't walker blood on the glass. I'm guessin' Violet must've got him out."

"You don't know that-"

"She woulda' got him out," He growled.

"They aren't here," Rick stepped back out into the lobby, and they all gathered together. "The other door in the kitchen is open, so they must have escaped."

"Daryl, your bikes gone," Glenn said, looking away from the entrance. "Maybe they took it?"

"Are the keys gone?" Maggie asked, and Daryl walked over to the kitchen where he'd left them, then he nodded his head.

"They were smart," He said. "They'll be searchin' for a safe place to hold up for a while."

"Okay," Rick rubbed the scruff of his beard. "Everyone collect what you can, looks like we're back on the road."

Everyone gathered back outside after ten minutes and they packed themselves into the truck and car. Daryl's mind was slightly at ease knowing that Violet wasn't amongst the walkers. If they were hiding up somewhere they'd have to leave the bike, which would mean they were nearby because they'd need something to travel around on.

He glanced out of the window and he kept his eyes glued to his surroundings. He didn't want to miss any sign of them. Two pregnant women and a child didn't exactly have good odds of surviving, but if Violet's there, he knew she'd protect them both, even if she did end up getting herself into trouble. He just needed to see her and tell her everything was going to be okay, and that he was going to be in the baby's life. He wanted her, and yes, her telling him that she loved him had freaked him out, but she deserved better than that. She deserved to be loved, and it was going to be hard for him, because he can't think straight when he's around her, let alone have time to think about how he feels about her.

"Daryl your bike!" Glenn called out, pointing over his shoulder. Rick slammed the brakes and he saw the walkers banging their hands against the door of a house. He got out with Rick and Glenn. They took out the walkers and made their way up to the door. They knocked once and a whimper followed.

"Oscar?" Groaning came from inside, and Daryl turned the door knob, but it was locked. He glanced at Rick and he nodded his head at him. Daryl lifted up his foot and kicked the door down. The walkers inside came at them, but they were disposed of.

Another cry followed and Daryl glanced at one of the closed doors. He opened up the door and stepped into the bedroom. The whimpering was louder and he glanced at the closet. He slowly walked over and placed his hands on the handle, then opened the door a fraction. Oscar flew out and jumped into his arms, latching his arms around his neck. Daryl stumbled back a little, but quickly regained his balance. He walked over and placed him on the bed.

"Where's ya sister?" He asked, and his bottom lip quivered.

"Gone into the woods…the w-walkers came and she told me to hide whilst she took care of them, Lori was in the backyard takin c-care of the walkers, but there was too many," He whimpered and Rick and Glenn walked into the room.

"They're in the woods," Daryl said. "Glenn, take him to the truck."

Oscar left with Glenn and Rick and Daryl made their way out the back. The back gate was open and Daryl readied his crossbow. They walked into the woods, and there were a few more walkers. The shrill sound of screaming filled the air, and they took off in a sprint towards the sound. It seemed to bounce off the trees and it was hard to tell the direction it had come from. Daryl paused and tried to calm himself down so he could focus properly. He looked through the trees and tried to spot any movement, but all he could see was damn walkers.

It fell silent. Painfully silent.

Daryl glanced at Rick and he could hear the sound of him breathing. The crunching sound of leaves came from behind them and Daryl watched Violet fly through the bushes. She skidded to a halt when she saw them and Rick's gun fell from his hands when he saw what she was carrying in her arms.

Violet was covered head to toe in blood. Human blood. She had tears streaming down her face, and her whole body was shaking.

"No!" Rick slid down one of the trees and Violet watched him cry out again. Her eyes landed on Daryl, her bottom lip quivering.

"I…I'm sorry, R-Rick, I tried to save her…" The naked baby cried in her arms and Daryl took off his jacket, and handed it to Violet. She wrapped the baby up so it was warm, then Glenn and Maggie appeared.

"We heard screaming-" Maggie paused when she saw the baby in Violet's arms.

"Oh," Glenn gasped, and Rick sobbed.

"Here," Maggie walked over and carefully took the baby from Violet's arms. She walked away with Glenn. Violet watched them go. She walked over to Rick and crouched down in front of him.

"I saved this," She pulled Lori's wedding ring from her pocket and she placed it in Ricks palm. "I'm so sorry."

Rick looked at her with dead eyes and she got to her feet. She turned around to face Daryl, her bottom lip was shaking, she wanted to hug him, but instead she walked away heading back towards the house.

…

The house was boarded up. Glenn had gone back into town to collect baby supplies. Hershel was checking the baby over in the bedroom with the help of Beth. Rick still hadn't returned, and T-Dog was watching the tree line for any sign of him. There was a deadly silence in the house, no one wanted to talk and all that could be heard was the occasional cries from the baby.

Violet was sat in the window seat of the boarded up window. She glanced out of the small slit, and saw the sun setting along the horizon. She was still covered in blood, but it had now all dried. Her hand look mangled from the glass, and she had refused treatment from Hershel until he knew that the baby was okay.

Maggie and Carol were preparing some food for everyone in the kitchen and the smell was making her want to vomit. She rested her head back against the wood and she scratched at the dried blood on her arm.

Carl was locked up in one of the bedrooms crying and Frank was in there trying to comfort him. Oscar was fast asleep on the couch and Daryl was sat in the armchair and she could feel his eyes wander over to her now and again.

She heard Carl whimper from the bedroom and she felt her eyes burn with tears. She sighed, and glanced through the slit in the wood. The porch had been lined with string and some pans and tins they had found in the kitchen hung from it.

"Sweetie have some," Maggie walked over with a bowl of soup. The smell filled her nostrils, and she raced over to the trashcan and threw up. The vomit burnt her throat, and her fingers curled painfully. Her hair was pulled back over her shoulders, and she felt Daryl's rough hand on her back. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and he handed her a bottle of water. She chugged it down, then glanced at him.

His face was unreadable, but she could see the sadness in his eyes. He helped her up to her feet, and he guided her to the armchair he had been sat on. He took a seat, then pulled her down onto his lap. She felt a weak feeling flow through her and she gave into him. She sunk back and rested her head against his shoulder, and he grabbed her legs so they rested over the arm of the chair.

He was warm, and he felt like home. She wanted to be mad at him for ignoring her for over a month, but she didn't have the strength to have an attitude right now.

He brought his hand up and stroked her matted hair. Everyone was still silent, but Carol walked over and woke Oscar up and offered him some food, which he took. It was strange how things could go wrong so quickly. She hated that she had been talking to Lori this morning and now she was gone. She couldn't get the horrific images out of her mind.

They had been running through the woods and a walker caught them off guard and it scratched Lori's arm. Violet had killed it straightaway, and Lori had begged her to cut the baby out. She had a month left of her pregnancy, and she knew that the baby was fully developed and could make it. The rest was a blur. _There was just so much blood._ Lori was dead by the time the baby was out and she couldn't let her turn into a walker, so she ended her.

"Are ya okay?" Daryl stared at her with panic in his eyes, and she realized she had a death grip on his arm. She let go and nodded her head. "Girl?"

"There's someone outside," Maggie said and she glanced through the slit in the window.

Violet got off of Daryl and made her way over to the window. "Son of a bitch!" She ran over to the door, and pulled at the nailed planks of wood. They called out to her, but she opened the door, which was hanging from its hinges and climbed through the gap she had created.

"Violet!" Daryl ran over and tried to grab her arm, but she jumped over the alarm system and ran to the end of the front yard.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" She shrieked and Drew held his hands up in defense.

"I'm just checking if you're okay," He said. "I saw the motel-"

"Stop following us!" She yelled. "I've had enough of it!" She felt Daryl's presence behind her and Drew looked him up and down.

"Who's the trailer trash?" Violet ran forward, but Daryl grabbed her and placed her behind him. He raised his crossbow at Drew and he smiled. "Oh, you got yourself a guard dog darlin', are you fuckin' him?"

"I think you should leave," Glenn said from the porch.

"I don't think I should, I wanna' talk with Violet."

"Ain't happenin'," Daryl growled.

"So he talks," Drew grinned at him, then he glanced at Violet. "Is he any good in bed, because I can assure that I'd be much better," Violet tried to move around Daryl, but he stuck out his arm to stop her.

"I'm gonna' tell ya one more time to leave," Daryl grunted, and Drew continued to smile.

Suddenly, a sword appeared at his neck from behind. "I believe they told you to leave." A female voice growled, and Drew turned around to face her.

Violet looked over Daryl's shoulder and she saw a dark skinned woman with dreadlocks standing there with a long samurai sword.

"Run along," She grunted and Drew retreated down the street.

"Thank you," Violet chirped, and she stepped around Daryl. She walked over, and held out her hand. "I'm Violet."

"Michonne…do you guys know Andrea?" She asked. "She's mentioned your name before."

"We do. She's still alive?" Maggie walked over and Michonne nodded her head.

"Guys!" T-Dog ran out. "Andrea, she's alive. She's found Rick."

They all walked inside and Rick walked into the room Carl was in and slammed the door behind him. Andrea looked over and she smiled. Carol greeted her with open arms and she went around the group hugging them, but she paused in front of Violet.

"Hi," Andrea said, and Violet mumbled back a 'hello', still not wanting to bury the hatchet, because of the things she did to Beth.

Glenn began to board back up the door, and Andrea told everyone the story of how she'd survived. Michonne didn't seem comfortable around all of them, but she understood that it was okay for her to be cautious of new people.

The bedroom door opened and Hershel walked out with the baby in his arms. They all looked over and Violet got to her feet. She stood in front of Hershel and stared down at the sleeping baby.

"She's going to be okay. You did a good job," He whispered and she looked up at him with innocent eyes. "I think this little girl needs a name."

"Can we call her Judith," Violet looked over and saw Carl hugging the doorway with wet eyes.

"Of course we can son," Hershel walked over, and crouched down so Carl could see his little sister.

Violet looked back at Daryl and he nodded his head at her. She glanced down at her stomach and sighed. _What if I don't make it?_


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hi! Many thanks to Vaniwa, galwidanatitud, and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing, and thanks to linnterr, and Katnthe box for favouriting and following :)**

 **Song: Coldplay - Hymn For The Weekend.**

* * *

~ Chapter 20 ~

Violet walked into the small pantry and she shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes, then slid down the wall. Everyone was fretting over talking to Rick about where we should head next, but she was growing tired of listening to it all.

The door opened and Daryl walked in. He left the door open a fraction so some light came in, then he sat down opposite her. "We need to talk."

Violet stared at him blankly. She didn't have any energy to talk seriously. "Talk."

"Girl, I'm sorry," He breathed out. "Never meant to hurt ya."

"Well you did," She said.

"I've never had anyone say that to me before," He admitted, and she played with her fingers, avoiding eye contact with him. "I can't give ya what you want."

"And how do you know what I want?" Her gaze flew to his. "Daryl, I can't help how I feel about you. It just seemed like the right time to say it, but I guess not."

"You can't love me," He grunted.

"Are you kidding me?" She sighed. "Daryl, if you don't want me then that's fine. It's gotten to the point where I'm too tired to fight for you, because you never want to fight for me."

She stared at him and he just blinked back at her. She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest.

"If you want me, then tell me how you feel."

"Violet, I don't know how I feel!" He hissed. "I dunno' how to tell ya that you're all I think about. That I can't think straight when I'm with ya, or how my heart ain't able to slow down when I'm with you! I've never felt like this about anyone in my life. You're the most prettiest woman I've ever seen, and I constantly think what the hell I've done ta deserve ya! All I've been thinkin' about is how I can give ya the best life with our baby! I get that it's unexpected, but I wanna' take care of ya! I wanna' know that every time I leave, I have someone waitin' for me to come home. I wanna' have someone worth fightin' for. That's you! I never knew that I wanted anythin' like this, until I met you!"

Everyone had grown silent in the house and she knew that they had heard the whole thing. She crawled closer to him and crossed her legs in front of him. He was red in the face from his outburst and she reached out brushing his hair from his face. His cheeks were warm as she stroked them with her thumbs, and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

He inhaled sharply and cupped the back of her head. She straddled his hips, and nestled herself closer to him. She brought her lips away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I never expected you to say it back to me," She whispered. "I just wanted to know what you saw me as."

"I see you as my girl," He grunted, and she smiled widely. "Can I clean up ya hand?" She nodded her head, and they got up, left the pantry and sat down at the wooden table. Daryl grabbed some of the medical supplies from the crate on the table, and he grabbed her hand.

"Did I do a good job, even though Lori's not here?" She asked, and he glanced away from her hand.

"You did a good job Violet," He whispered. "You couldn't have saved her from a walker scratch."

"I know. I wish I could have though…I'm just scared, what if, you know…" She trailed off and looked down at her stomach.

"That ain't gonna' happen."

"You don't know that Daryl," She said. "We haven't got a safe place…I'm scared."

"Ain't nothin' gonna' happen," He grumbled. "I told ya I'll keep you safe."

"You can't promise me that," She sighed and she played with her hair. It was hard and clumped with dirt and blood. "I need a shower."

"I know ya kinda' stink," He remarked, and she giggled, whilst thumping his arm.

"We're gonna' stay the night, then head out tomorrow," Glenn walked into the kitchen and they looked over.

"Okay," Violet replied. "Where are we going to go next?"

Maggie walked in with a map and she rolled it out on the table. Daryl continued to clean up her hand, whilst Violet observed the map.

"That herd from the motel shouldn't be far behind, but I reckon we can last a night," Violet explained. "We need to head further away from the motel in hope that the herd will go in another direction. Is there any big buildings nearby?"

"There's a couple of warehouses," Maggie said, and she pointed some out.

"Do you think it's worth this risk?"

"We could scout them out in the morning," Glenn looked over Maggie's shoulder. "I could go in the morning."

"I'll come with you," Maggie replied.

Violet scanned the map, and she understood the roads, but the buildings weren't clearly labeled. The warehouse would be about an hour and a half away from here, so it would be better than staying at the house. She noticed something on the far end of the map.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at it.

"A private school," Maggie said. "It's where all the rich kids went. I remember daddy complained about it a lot. I've seen it before, it has brick walls and everything. It's around three times the size of the farm."

"That sounds perfect," Violet smiled at her. "We should head there."

"There's no guarantee that those walls are still gonna' be standin'," Daryl looked at the map and she rolled her eyes.

"Have a little faith," She muttered. "Wouldn't you rather have a place that has possibilities than nothing at all?"

"She's right," Maggie responded. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you wanna' go talk to everyone about it?" Glenn asked.

"Why me?" Violet retorted. "I ain't the leader."

"You might as well be, did you or did you not just find a place that we could stay at?" Maggie questioned.

"I did, but-"

"Rick isn't in the right frame of mind and someone needs to step up and take charge."

"Daryl can do it," She glanced at him, but he shook his head.

"Girl you've got some good ideas, take charge," She breathed out a sigh, then she nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll do it."

…

Violet felt someone shake her awake. She opened her eyes and saw it was Daryl. "What's wrong?" She whispered, so she didn't disturb everyone.

"Hershel left me a list of things we need, so I'm gonna' go and get the stuff now, so we don't waste time tomorrow," He explained.

"I'll come with you-"

"Go back to sleep darlin', I'll be fine on my own, it's still dark out, so I can move around without being seen," He kissed her forehead, and walked over to the door. She wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and followed him. "I'm gonna' take the boards off, so push the table in front of it and I'll knock four times so you know it's me."

"Okay, are you sure you'll be okay?" She asked and he nodded his head, whilst he quietly removed the boards. He opened the door and turned around to face her.

"See you in a bit baby girl," He kissed her quickly, then she watched him disappear into the darkness. She shut the door, then pulled the table in front of it.

Violet glanced at her brother, who was sleeping on Frank's chest. Carol was asleep on one of the arm chairs and she saw her blanket was slipping from her body, so she walked over and placed it back on her. She heard a grunting sound come from one of the rooms. She walked over, and opened the door.

Rick was sitting at the side of the bed with his head in his hands, and Carl was asleep next to him. She walked over and sat down next to him quietly. "When I lost my mom and dad, Frank always told me that these things are meant to happen," She whispered, so she didn't wake Carl. "At the time, I got angry at him for saying things like that, but now, I realize that these things do happen for a reason. People die by accident or because it's their fault, but we all have to face that judgement whether it's early on in our years or later. Lori died on accident, but she also sacrificed her own life…I suggested that I cut off her arm, but she told me to save the baby, so I did. With an old life comes and new life, and I know that Judith wouldn't have come into this world without Lori dying, because her chances were pretty much a zero…I get that it's hard, and I feel like I have to face the hard truth about what may happen to me, but at least I know that if I die, Daryl will be there to look after the baby. Lori told me that she knew that if she died, you would be there to look after the baby…so don't let your grief faze your judgement Rick, because the group needs you and so does your son and daughter."

"Where did it all go wrong?" His voice was rough. "Before this world, I had a perfect family, but now, I mean the baby might not even be mine-"

"Judith needs a father, and that's going to be you," She said. "Even though she may not be yours, I know that you will protect that little girl with your life. I know this, because you're only human Rick, that little girl didn't ask for any of this, she's just lost her mother and what she needs is a dad, which is you, biological or not."

"When did you get so smart?"

"Maternal instincts," She whispered. "Tomorrow we're gonna' leave this place behind, then head towards a school. I pointed it out on the map, and Maggie said it had brick walls surrounding it, because it was a private school for rich kids. It has potential."

"You're doing a better job than me," He grunted. "I couldn't even find us a safe place."

"I found a place Rick, and you're gonna' get us there," She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, captain."

The next morning they were all up when the sun began to rise. They were packing everything back up and placing them in the car and truck. Beth was cradling Judith and feeding her some formula in the kitchen, whilst Violet put the plastic lid on the crate of food.

"How is he?" Beth asked.

"Rick?" She nodded her head. "He's just filled with grief at the moment."

"I know," She mused and she stared down at Judith. "I was gonna' go and see if he was okay, but I dunno' where we stand."

"Everything's complicated right now," Violet reminded her.

"I know," She repeated. "You did a good job."

"I couldn't save her though," She retorted and Beth shook her head at her.

"You did what you could and you saved Judith," She reminded her and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

Daryl walked into the kitchen and he glanced at Beth, who got the message and left the room. She smiled over at him and he placed a couple of books on the table. "Pregnancy 101," She read out loud, then her smile widened.

"I found 'em last night," He grunted. "Thought they might be useful...and," He reached into his pocket. "Happy birthday."

"What?" She glanced at the locket in his hand, then she looked into his eyes.

"Beth's been keepin' track of the days, and she told me it's your birthday today," He placed it around her neck and did the clasp at the back. She pulled her hair out of it, and she turned to face him. "Girl, why are ya cryin' for?"

"I'm sorry," She hiccupped a sob, and wiped away her tears. "These damn hormones are all over the place. Thank you," She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "You can be a real sweetheart sometimes."

"Girl, never call me that again."

"Why not sweetheart," She grinned up at him, and she saw there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Knock it off."

"C'mon lets go," She kissed him quickly, then she picked up the books and walked out the house.

Everyone was getting themselves seated, and she glanced back at Daryl. "Ya ridin' with me?"

"Of course," She skipped down the steps, and handed Carol the books through the truck window, then she got onto the back of Daryl's bike.

They drove off and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, resting her cheek on his back. She felt safe where she was and she had a new sense of hope coursing through her veins. This was going to be a good day, she could feel it in her bones. They were going to head off to the warehouse Glenn left to check, and it was deep in the woods, so they were safe from any people on the road. It was surrounded by a low fence, but he said that it would hold up for a night. They were going to have to carry their things to the warehouse, because there was no way to get to it with the vehicles.

But, Violet still saw the good in all these possibilities. Today was going to be a good day.

…

They walked across the field, hoping that they would eventually make it to the warehouse. It was dangerous for them to all be out in the open but there was no way to get the vehicles to the warehouse. They had hidden them so no one could steal them, because everything they needed to survive was in them.

Violet was feeling hot and bothered from the sun and she let go of Daryl's hand when she saw the small stream. She nudged his arm and gestured she was going over and they all stopped for a break. She walked through the long grass and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

That's when it happened. She felt the pain, the hot surge like she had just been shot again. Then a scream which she didn't know she was capable of, screeched through her lips and she crumbled to the floor.

Bear trap.

Daryl was the first to get to her and she tried to sit up but she screamed again lying down in the grass. Hershel appeared next to her and he took Daryl's place by her foot then he appeared above her face. Her ears started to go weird and she knew he was saying something to her but it sounded like she was under water. She tried to reach out and grab onto him but her arm felt like it had weights attached to them.

He carried on shouting something at her but she couldn't focus on it, all it sounded like was vibrations. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She looked at him with a confused expression and he stroked her hair from her face.

Then the words he was saying began to break through the sound barrier. "It's gonna' hurt."

Her eyes clamped shut and she screeched at the top of lungs when she felt Hershel and Rick pull at the trap around her ankle. Daryl propped her up and forced her face into his chest to muffle her screams but they soon began to fade back to vibrations so she had no idea how loud she was screaming.

She glanced up at the sky and she saw a single bird fly across the cloudless scene. She tried to swallow the lump at the back of her throat, but it wouldn't disappear. She could no longer feel the pain in her leg. It was numb and she felt like she was a cloud, like she was about to float away.

"Follow me," This unfamiliar voice sounded distant to her. "We can help."

She wanted to scream out 'no', but she felt herself float away into darkness.

...

She heard something beeping loudly. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met by a blinding white light. She immediately closed her eyes then she opened them, slowly giving herself a chance to adjust to the brightness.

Violet turned her head and she saw the wires attached to her arms and she glanced at the heart monitor. Her head was pounding and she flinched. Then, she saw that her leg was in a cast. My foot... _still there, thank fuck for that._

She felt someone grab her hand, and she turned to look at Daryl. "The baby-"

"Is fine," He grunted, and he got up from the chair, and towered over her. "How are ya feelin'?"

"I can't feel my leg," She whimpered.

"You're on a lot of painkillers," He explained. "The bear trap was crap, so it wasn't as strong. It broke ya leg, but it coulda' done worse."

"I could've lost my foot?" He nodded his head. "I swear I was careful. I promise you I wouldn't get myself in danger. I just didn't look where I was going, Daryl I'm so sorry-"

"Stop apologizin' girl," He moved her hair from her face. "It coulda' happened to any of us."

"But it happened to me. The magnet for trouble. I was trying to prove a point that I wasn't just good for getting myself into trouble!" She sat up and he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby girl," He grunted. "Ya did nothin' wrong. Now, I thought you'd be askin' me more questions about where we are."

"Where are we?" She furrowed her eyebrows, and glanced around the infirmary.

"Army base," He said. "Some of the guards were patrolling the woods when they heard ya screamin', so they helped us get you back here and the doctors removed the bear trap and fixed you up. I told them you were pregnant, so they did some tests and found out that the baby is fine. They're genuine people, and there's a community of people here. There's even a massive concrete wall surrounding this place."

"You look happy," She whispered, then she touched his face. "I love seeing you like this, sweetheart."

"Girl, stop it," He grumbled and she kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Your awake," The door opened and Violet jumped. "I'm Dr. Nottingham, how are you feeling Violet?" He grabbed a clipboard and stood at the end of the bed.

"My legs numb," She said.

"That's perfectly normal," He scribbled something down on the piece of paper, then he walked over and shined his small torch in her eyes. "Any abdominal pains?"

"You said the baby was fine," She replied, with panic in her tone.

"The baby is fine. You've got a healthy eight week old baby," He explained. "So, any abdominal pains?" She shook her head. "Excellent."

"How long will my leg take to heal?" She asked.

"At least six weeks," He replied. "You were lucky that it was an old bear trap, but unfortunately it was one with pointy teeth. It broke the bone and may have caused some nerve damage, but we won't be able to tell until it's fully healed and we can take the cast off. Overall, you're doing okay, but you will be needing a fair amount of painkillers."

"Thank you," She smiled at him, and he returned it.

"You can use one of the wheelchairs to get around, then your dad will be able to push you around," He glanced at Daryl, and his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Hell no I ain't her dad!" He hollered.

"Oh, my mistake. Your friend can push you around," He corrected himself. "I'm also a psychologist, and I do believe that your leader is in some desperate need of therapy," With that he left, and Violet bit her bottom lip and glanced at Daryl's fuming face.

"C'mon, don't worry about it," She placed her hand on his arm. "And don't you dare go funny with me, because he's said that! Go grab me a wheelchair, so you can show me around this place.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hi! Sorry for the wait! Thank you to galwidanatitud, Vaniwa and MiniHorseMeadow for reviewing and thanks to those who favourited and followed :)**

 **Song: Sia - Cheap Thrills.**

* * *

~ Chapter 21 ~

"Violet!" Daryl stopped pushing her and Oscar ran over with Frank behind him. He climbed up the side of the wheelchair and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She whispered, then she kissed his head.

"This place is so cool!" He was lifted off her by Frank and he kissed her cheek, then ruffled her hair. "I just had my first bath in forever."

"Is the water hot?" She asked, and he nodded his head. "I can't wait for a shower."

Daryl began to push her down the corridor, and they left Frank and Oscar behind. They came out into a large reception where there were couches and stairs that led to a top floor. There was a massive opening to their left and she could see a canteen. She pointed over to it, and he pushed her over. She saw Carol and Beth eating some food at one of the tables, and when they saw them coming over they got to their feet and hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" Beth asked, and she took a seat.

"Better. I can't really feel my leg, but at least it's still there," She smiled at her and Beth flashed her a sad smile back. _What's up with her?_ The thought flew from Violets mind when she saw someone sat at a table on the other side of the room. "That son of a…" She trailed off and she pushed at the wheels and rolled herself over. "Drew!" She bumped into his chair and he stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! Why didn't you tell me that this was your camp!?" She exclaimed. "I would've skipped away from the motel and sat down for a picnic with your leader!"

"Did you ever really give me a chance to explain?" He responded, and she closed her mouth. "What happened?" He nodded at her leg.

"Bear trap," She grumbled.

"You always were dopey," He said, and she glared up at him. "Your scary boyfriend is glaring daggers into my soul," Violet looked over her shoulder, and she saw Daryl sat at the table, doing exactly what Drew had said, and he didn't even try to pretend like he wasn't doing it when she found his eyes.

"You were a bit of a dick when he first met you," She turned back to him and he smiled. "That's not something to be proud of."

"Isn't he a bit old for you?" He questioned.

"He's going to be the father to my baby. I don't care," He glanced at her stomach, then back into her eyes.

"You're pregnant," She nodded. "Damn, does this mean I can't have you, because I was going to fight your guard dog to the death over you."

"I love Daryl," She said. "He's not a dog, so please stop calling him that."

"Okay," He smirked, and grabbed the handles on her wheelchair, then he pushed her back over towards Daryl. "Special delivery," He pushed her forward and Daryl quickly stopped the wheelchair from crashing into the table. "I hope you enjoy staying here," With that he left, and Daryl scowled at his fading form.

"He doesn't mean any harm," She said, and she placed her hand on his arm. "He just has not filter between his brain and mouth."

"Why are ya defendin' him!?" He snapped, and people turned their heads to look at them.

"Daryl c'mon, I'm not defending him. He's an ass, but he's only pulling your leg," He brushed her hand off his arm, then stood up and left. Violet sighed and followed after him. "Daryl!" She called out, but he disappeared down the corridor and her arms began to ache. "Daryl please come back!" She came to the end of the corridor, which split off into two, but she couldn't see any sign of him. She heard a deep male voice coming from somewhere off to her right, so she followed the sound.

The deep voice laughed, and when she turned the corner, the lights weren't on, so all she could see was the light from the lamp, which the voice was coming from. She ventured further down, and she saw the back of a man's head. He was sat on a couch, talking to someone sat opposite him. His voice seemed to puncture through her chest and she didn't know why, until she rolled closer and saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall.

Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat, and a small whimper came from her lips. He stopped talking and she frantically tried to turn herself around, but it all seemed useless. She heard him get to his feet, and his heavy boots padded closer. Violet cried out when she couldn't get the wheelchair to turn around. She took in a staggering breath and screamed.

"DARYL!"

…

Daryl stormed into the room he had been allocated to and slammed the door shut. He knew Violet didn't know where they were meant to be sleeping, so he could clear his head before he went back out to talk to her. He hated to admit, but he was jealous. The way Drew is with her, he hates it, because she seems to brush it off and let him talk to her in that way. If it was a woman talking to him in that way, he sure as hell knew that Violet wouldn't like that shit.

He sat down on the bed and buried his face into his hands. This was meant to be their fresh start, Hershel had spent most of the day talking with the leader here; his name was Craig, and he had agreed to give them all a trial, and then they were allowed to stay here. It all seemed too good to be true, but Daryl wasn't going to doubt this place, because Violet needed to stay here as long as possible, so she can safely have the baby.

Their baby.

Everyone else in the group was off exploring the base, and meeting new people. It was good for them all to have time apart from each other, because they never really had a choice but to stick close to one another. But, Daryl knew that if things went to shit here, they'd all come back together, and things would go back to how they normally were.

He stood up and grabbed his crossbow. He was going to go out hunting, he felt like hadn't done it in a while, but he knew it would give him a chance to clear his head. Daryl walked out of his room and put his crossbow on his back. A woman came racing out of one of the rooms and walked straight into him.

"Oh my!" She squeaked and her hands flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry," This woman was around his age, and her face began to turn red when she saw him. "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine," He grunted.

"Are you new here?" She asked. "I'm Martha," She held out her hand, and he shook it quickly.

"Daryl," He muttered.

"Have you been shown around this place yet? I'd love to show you around," She bit her bottom lip, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. _The fuck is she doing that for?_ Glenn came running up behind him.

"Have you seen this place!" He exclaimed with a massive smile on his face. "It's huge. We're actually going to be safe here. Hi, I'm Glenn."

"Martha," She greeted back, and she smiled up at Daryl. "So, can I give you a special tour?"

"What the fuck makes it so special?" He mumbled in annoyance.

"Because it's with me," Glenn laughed and Daryl narrowed his eyes at him.

"Martha you seem lovely, but Daryl here," He slammed his hand down on his shoulder. "Is taken."

"I don't care-"

"DARYL!" The scream tore its way through the base, and he recognized it in a heartbeat.

"Was that?" Glenn asked, and they both took off running.

They ran around the corner and Rick was making his way out of the infirmary. "Did you all hear that?" They both nodded, then they carried on in the direction of the screaming. It seemed to die down and they came to a part of the base, which wasn't lit, then they paused suddenly.

"Isn't that her wheelchair?" Glenn asked, and Daryl stepped forward and crouched down in front of it. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Daryl, she can't walk. Do you know what this means?" Rick crouched down next to him and Daryl nodded his head.

"Someone must've taken her." Daryl looked over his shoulder to see that everyone from their group was there.

"We heard screaming," Maggie said. "Is that Violet's wheelchair?" He nodded his head.

"Where is she?" Frank stepped forward and Oscar was gripping his leg.

"I dunno', but she can't have gone far," Rick explained and he rubbed the scruff of his beard. "We can't do anything drastic-"

"Hell no!" Daryl snapped. "I'm leavin' right now. My girls out there and your tellin' me not ta do anythin' drastic! She's pregnant!"

"Daryl, I know," Rick placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hershel have you been talking a lot with the man in charge around here."

"I have," He spoke up. "He's a decent man. I'm thinking that we ask him if he keeps a record of who's staying here."

"Do you think it's someone we know?" Beth asked.

"I'm not sure Beth," Rick's tone was harsh when he spoke to her. "Just head back to the main building and relax. Let the adults decide what to do."

"Are you kidding me!" She hollered in rage. "She's my best friend I ain't going anywhere!"

"You've grown some balls whilst I was away," Andrea muttered and Beth glared at her.

"Daddy I can stay, right?" She looked at Hershel and he firmly nodded his head.

"Rick she won't do any harm. Violet's family to us, we're helping all we can," Hershel lent against the wall and Rick muttered something under his breath which no one could understand.

"I'm leavin'," Daryl grumbled in annoyance and he went to leave, but Rick grabbed his arm. "No! I'm going to find her. I'm not gonna' stand around pussy footin'!"

"Where's Michonne?" Carl asked.

"I haven't seen her about," Andrea said. "Maybe she followed them?"

"Maybe," Rick rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think straight.

"I'm leavin-" Daryl stopped when he stepped in something wet and sticky.

"Is that blood?" Glenn asked and Daryl touched the fresh blood, then glanced down the corridor.

"What if something's happened to the baby?" Beth began to panic and Maggie grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. Frank walked into the small lit room where there was two couches and he saw something on the table that caught his eye. He picked up the lighter and he flipped it over. He slowly closed his eyes and gripped it tight, then he threw it at the wall, crying out.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked, stepping into the room.

"Rufus has got her."


End file.
